The Ultimate Confrontation
by james Thomas
Summary: Last of the Harry Potter and the American Wizard Series - Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione search for Tom's Horcruxes before confronting him.
1. Chapter 1 - The Escape

This is the eight story in the series Harry Potter and the American Wizard; and it's been a long time coming, almost five years since I wrote the first story. I got involved with other projects, but decided I should finish this series before starting another project. The reader doesn't need to read the first seven stories to follow the plot.

Harry Potter's First Girlfriend

Hermione's First Summer Job

Ron and Hermione's First Date

The Weasley's at Work

Kill or Be Killed

What Are Friends For?

The Start of the Search

However, reading the others may clarify some details and make the story more enjoyable. Most of them are only a few pages each, but the last three stories got away from me and run nine to twelve chapters each.

The Ultimate Confrontation

Chapter I – The Escape

Harry had been at the Burrow for two days since the Order of the Phoenix moved him from his aunt's house and this was the first time he didn't feel comfortable there; but then nobody seemed comfortable.

Everyone was upset by Mad-Eye-Moody's death.

The Weasley family was upset by George's injury.

Mrs. Weasley was upset because she discovered that he, Ron, and Hermione were dropping out of school to do something concerning Voldemort; and though she didn't know exactly what, she knew it was dangerous.

Ron and Hermione were upset because Mrs. Weasley was asking them a lot of questions about their plans that they couldn't answer.

Ginny was upset, because Harry had recently told her they had to break up.

That's what bothered Harry the most; he knew he loved Ginny. They were a couple for one glorious month before he had to tell her they couldn't be together anymore, not that he didn't want to be together, but that they couldn't.

Harry knew since Dumbledore was killed the job of destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes, and finally killing Voldemort himself fell on him. He would have to leave school to do it and leave Ginny unprotected. No, unprotected wasn't the right word, Ginny was a powerful witch and could protect herself against normal threats; but Voldemort wasn't a normal threat.

If Voldemort learned Ginny was his girlfriend, she would become a target. Voldemort would use her to get to him; Voldemort would capture Ginny and most likely torture her to get Harry to surrender.

He had to make people think he didn't fancy Ginny anymore so she would be safe. But he did fancy her; he loved her more than his own life and being near her these past two days without being able to show her his love was killing him.

His birthday was in two days and he would be seventeen; the Ministry of Magic's trace of his wand would be gone so they couldn't follow or find him after that. He would be free to begin searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Harry could do magic without a wand; but he might still need it to face Voldemort. Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand shared a common core. The each wand would not seriously harm the other's owner. It had saved Harry once before when fighting Voldemort; Harry didn't want to take the chance of not having the wand with him.

Ron and Hermione were coming with him, but they wanted to stay at the Burrow two extra days past Harry's birthday because Ron's oldest brother Bill was getting married and the family would be angry if they skipped the wedding. Harry had to remain close to Ginny for four more days and it was tearing him apart.

As bad as Harry felt, Ginny felt worse. She loved him as much as he loved her; and knew he only told her they had to stop seeing each other because he wanted to protect her. Knowing that didn't make it any easier to be close to him but not be able to snog him.

She also knew in general of Harry's plan to leave school and go with Ron and Hermione to destroy Horcruxes in order to kill Voldemort; but none of them would tell her their exact plans, or where they would be, or how to reach them. She told all of them she wanted to go with them, and all three of them said no, she couldn't come.

On top of all of that, two months ago, in a moment of passion, she forgot to do the Contraceptive charm on herself; Ginny was pregnant. She was keeping the news of the baby from Harry; because she knew if he learned she was pregnant, he would want to get married. Under normal circumstances, she would love to marry Harry; but circumstances weren't normal, Harry had enough troubles and she didn't want to add to his burden.

At first, she thought she would have to drop out of school. If people learned she was pregnant, they would know it was Harry's child, and that would put her and the baby in more danger. Fortunately, Hermione found a solution.

An old spell she found put the baby in suspended animation. Ginny was two months pregnant, and would stay two months pregnant until she decided to reverse the spell and let the baby grow normally again. Her new plan B was, if she couldn't go with Harry, after Harry left, she would return to school without anyone knowing about her condition.

On top of all of this, Fleur's family arrived for the wedding and the Burrow was bursting at the seams with several people crammed in each bedroom. Harry couldn't get a minute alone to think.

Harry's birthday arrived and a small party was planned. Ginny decided to take another shot at getting Harry to allow her to accompany them on their quest. As he came down the stairs to breakfast, she opened her bedroom door and said, "Harry, I want to give you your present now."

She took his hand and gently pulled him into her room. She said, "I know you can't take anything big along on your trip, but I wanted to give you something to remember me by when you get lonely." She put her hand behind his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

It only took a second for him to respond by putting his arms around her and increasing the pressure of the kiss; but then he broke it off and said, "Ginny, we can't; it's killing me, but people must believe we've broken up or you won't be safe."

She said, "I love you Harry, and I know you still love me. You have to know we're all in danger now; my going with you won't put me in any greater danger. Please let me come and help you do whatever is needed to kill Voldemort."

He didn't have the heart to say no; but couldn't say yes either, so he said, "I'll talk with Ron and Hermione, but no promises."

He did talk with Ron and Hermione, but only to tell them, "Ginny is still pushing me to let her come with us. Did she ask you too?"

Both Ron and Hermione said yes, Ginny did ask them. Ron said, "I told her definitely no, it's too dangerous."

Hermione said, "I told her it was alright with me if it's alright with you two. Ginny is smart, powerful, and could help us. Besides, I wouldn't mind having another girl along to talk with. I love you two guys; but sometimes a girl just needs to talk with another girl."

Harry said, "You both know how I feel about Ginny; but I'm afraid if she's with us I'll constantly worry about her instead of keeping my mind on what we have to do. And if I let her come, your family will be really mad."

Ron added, "Yeah, even if we eventually get back alive, mom would kill you for taking Ginny along."

The day of the wedding arrived, and since there were going be a number of people not in the Order of the Phoenix attending, everyone thought it would be better if Harry's presence wasn't known to everyone. He took Polyjuice potion to disguise himself as a redheaded cousin of the Weasleys.

After the ceremony, food and drinks were served and music was provided for dancing. Ron and Hermione were dancing while Harry sat talking with two of the older guests about Dumbledore's death and the general situation.

Ginny knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione planned to leave early tomorrow morning before Mrs. Weasley was up and could try to stop them. Ginny decided she would make one more try at getting Harry to let her come. She came over and going along with his disguise asked him, "Cousin Barney, would you like to dance with me?"

As they danced, about half way through the song, a Patronus came through the tent and with Kingsley Shackelbolt voice said, "The ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour is dead, they are coming to the Burrow."

Guests panicked and began disapparating. They shouldn't have been able to do that; it meant the protective wards around the Burrow were down. Suddenly several masked, black robed Death Eaters Apparated in.

One appeared right next to Harry and Ginny, looked at them, not recognizing Harry in his disguise, he grabbed Ginny around the waist and yelled, "I got the Weasley girl; find Potter and bring him to headquarters."

Because the Death Eater was holding Ginny so close, Harry was afraid to cast a spell that could accidentally hit her; so still holding Ginny with one hand, he grabbed the man with his other hand to keep him from twisting and disapparating out with Ginny. The man gave Harry a hard push that knocked him over.

Now that Harry was not touching her, Ginny placed her free hand on the man's face and electric sparks crackled from her fingers. The man screamed and fell dead.

Harry got up and took Ginny by the arm; he gave a quick look around for Ron and Hermione, but didn't see them. What he did see was more Death Eaters arrive, so he disapparated taking Ginny side along with him.

They reappeared about thirty yards away in the tree house Bill and Charlie built when they were young. Harry wanted to see if Ron or Hermione had been captured, and he wanted to know if any of the Weasleys had been hurt.

From fifteen feet up, behind the sheltering darkness of the oak tree's leaves, they could see the happenings in the brightly lit wedding pavilion, but not easily be seen themselves.

There were more than thirty Death Eaters, it was hard to get a true count because they, and the guests they were holding prisoner, were moving about. Some went into the house, Harry guessed to search for him and for more members of the Weasley family.

They were too far away to hear the voices except when a Death Eaters yelled. Several times, they heard a yell of, "Where is Harry Potter?" but they couldn't hear the answers. Once they heard a yell, "Where's your daughter?" and once "Where's your sister?"

That meant Ginny's mother or father, and one of her brothers was being questioned. At different times, they caught sight of both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and either Fred or George but not both twins at the same time.

Finally, Harry said, "Ginny, we can't stay here and we can't help your family against so many Death Eaters; we need to find a safe place and figure out how we can find Ron and Hermione. We haven't seen them here, so they must have escaped and they'll be looking for us."

She pleaded, "We can feint an attack from one side and give my family time to escape. You hold an alternate dimension open to shield us, and I'll shoot lightning in to make the Death Eaters scatter."

Harry said, "Ginny, I can't shield four different directions at one time; only one of them has to get behind us or on our flank to get a stunner in. And how can you be sure your lightning bolts won't hit one of you family or another guest."

Ginny answered, "I can't just leave my family; we have to help them somehow."

Harry said, "It doesn't look like the Death Eaters care about your family; they're looking for me and you, I guess our pretend breakup didn't fool them, they want you. Your family is pure blood; most likely, they'll be left alone.

If we try anything, we might get captured and if curses begin flying around, your family might get caught in the crossfire. I know it's hard for you to leave them; but, we have to go and do what Ron, Hermione, and I intended on doing, find a way to kill Voldemort. Looks like you're going to get what you wanted; you have to come with me."

Ginny asked, "Where can we go that's safe? Did the three of you have a plan; a place where you were going to hide?"

Harry reluctantly had to say, "No. Since I've been at the Burrow, you mom hasn't left the three of us alone for even five minutes. We couldn't get a chance to plan anything. I figured that would be the first thing we would do; find a place, hunker down, and make plans."

She asked, "So where do we go to hunker down?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Well the Burrow is out; maybe Hogwarts?"

Ginny said, "No, with Dumbledore dead, and the ministry fallen, it's not safe at Hogwarts for us anymore. What about going back to your aunts?"

Harry said, "No, the wards there collapsed when they brought me here; there's no protection there at all. The only place I can think of is Grimmauld Place."

Ginny said, "My parents said we came back to the Burrow because Grimmauld Place wasn't safe anymore; Snape knows how to get in. Since Dumbledore was the secret keeper, when he died, we all became secret keepers; that means Snape too, so he can tell the other Death Eaters how to get in."

Harry said, "I think we have to chance it for one night; there's no place else. Maybe Snape hasn't told anyone else yet; and maybe Ron and Hermione will go there too. I say we Apparate to the park across the street, scout around to see if any Death Eaters are outside, and if not, we go in and check out the place."

Ginny said, "Well, at least I get to be with you for one night; lead on MacDuff."

Harry took her arm and Apparated to the far end of the park across the street from Grimmauld Place.

When the Death Eaters Apparated into the wedding pavilion, Ron and Hermione were dancing. She said, "Ron, we have to get to Harry; we have to disapparate together, if we get separated, we may never find each other again."

The problem was Harry wasn't sitting where he had been; there was no sign of him and with more Death Eaters Apparating in, they couldn't wait any longer. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, twisted, and they disapparated away.

They appeared behind some bushes in a park, just feet from a crowded Muggle area in central London. Ron asked, "Where did you bring us?"

Hermione said, "Jubilee Park just a block from the Millennium Wheel near the Thames."

Ron asked, "What's the Millennium Wheel?"

She said, "It's also called the London Eye, it's a Muggle tourist attraction. I thought the Death Eaters wouldn't look for us in a Muggle area; and if they did, it would be easier to evade them in a crowd. Charing Cross is just over the Golden Jubilee Bridge if we want to check out the Leakey Cauldron and Diagon Alley."

Ron asked, "Do you think Tom at the Leakey Cauldron will know any news?"

Hermione said, "No, at least not so soon; and there are probably Death Eaters hanging around there. It's probably not safe right now; but I thought maybe in a few days we could chance it in disguise."

He asked, "So now what? We don't know where Harry is, we don't know where he'll go so we can't look for him, and we have no place to stay ourselves."

Hermione said, "I emptied my Muggle bank account before I came to the Burrow, so we can get a Muggle hotel room for the night and be safe while we think of what to do."

He said, "Good idea, I'm knackered. But you better get the room; I'm not so good with Muggle money or customs."

They found a small cheap Muggle hotel and Hermione asked if there was a vacancy.

The clerk eyed them up and down, especially Ron who was in wizard dress robes, and said, "Any bags?"

Hermione said, "No."

The clerk asked, "How long do you plan on staying?"

She said, "Just tonight."

The clerk looked at her and Ron again and said, "All night, or just a couple of hours?"

Hermione turned red and said, "All night."

The clerk held out a key and said, "Room 310; that will be twenty-five Euros, cash."

Hermione paid him and they went up the stairs. The room was clean, but the paint was faded and the bed and single dresser old.

Ron looked around and said, "There's only one bed, see if there's an extra blanket, I'll sleep on the floor."

She said, "Don't be silly Ron, we can share the bed. We've camped together and swum starkers in the pond; I'm sure we're mature enough to share the bed for a night. You'll need your sleep and I have the feeling this might not be the worst conditions we have to spend a night in before this is over."

She opened her handbag and said, "I'll get my night clothes and some pajamas for you; we can take turns using the loo, you go first."

Ron said, "How did you fit our things in that little bag?"

She said, "An undetectable extension charm opens an alternate dimension. Harry's cousin James explained them to us years ago; it's the same principle we use to make the blocking spell for unforgivable curses."

She handed him his pajamas, and a kit with his toothbrush, soap, deodorant, and shampoo. "Leave you kit in the shower for tomorrow morning."

When he came back out of the loo, she was in a mid thigh summer nightie and said, "I'll go use the loo, what side of the bed do you want?"

He said, "I'll take the window side if it's okay with you."

She said, "Fine, you might as well get in bed, I'll be a few minutes, then I'll get the lights."

After she returned from the loo, they lay in bed talking softly for some time about what happened, where Harry might be, and where they should go tomorrow.

Hermione said, "I only have a couple of hundred Euros, so we can't spend this much every night for a room, and more for meals; we'll be broke in less than a month, and it will probably be a lot longer than that before we can get any more money.

I'm worried Ron."

They had been lying back to back as they talked, but now he rolled over, reached his arm over her and took hold of her hand. He said, "Things will work out, we'll find Harry, you'll see."

She snuggled back against him so they were spooned together and said, "Thanks Ron, let's get to sleep."

They woke in that same position at six with the sun coming in the window.

Voldemort was furious, he hit the Death Eaters in the room with several Cruciatus curses and yelled, "My source said Potter was there at the wedding and you didn't find him. The girl was certainly at her brother's wedding and you didn't get her either. Get out of my sight, search everywhere they may be, and don't come back until you have one or the other."

Death Eaters ran for the door.

Harry and Ginny circled the perimeter of the park and saw nobody; of course, it didn't mean nobody was there. A Death Eater could be under an invisibility cloak or a Disillusionment spell.

Harry said, "I'll go over to number 12, if nobody comes after me you follow; if somebody does come after me, I hope you can hit him with your lightning bolts before he kills me."

No Death eaters showed themselves, so Harry and Ginny quickly entered the house. After going through the entire place, they found nobody there. They found a few stale biscuits the order had left behind when they abandoned the place; but decided to save them for breakfast. Harry said, "We'll be more hungry tomorrow morning than we are now; we better get some sleep."

He set a Caterwauling alarm in the entrance hall in case someone came in during the night, and they went upstairs. When they got to the hall between the rooms where Harry and Ron slept two summers ago, and the room where Ginny and Hermione slept, Harry looked back and forth between the doors.

Ginny said, "Don't even think of sleeping in separate rooms Harry, we stay together; if someone comes in the middle of the night, I don't want to have and go looking for you. Pick a room and let's get some sleep."

Harry said, "I wasn't thinking of separate rooms, I was thinking we should go to the top floor; that way if the alarm goes off, we'll have a few extra seconds before whoever it is can get up all the steps."

Ginny said, "Good idea, but that's Sirius' room; won't it bother you if we sleep in his bed?"

Harry said, "Yeah, but not as much as it will bother me if some Death Eaters get us because we didn't have those few extra seconds."

They went to Sirius' room and Harry said, "We sleep in our clothes; if someone breaks in we don't want to have to run out in our knickers, and we won't have time to dress."

Ginny asked, "Can I at least take my shoes off?"

Harry smiled and said, "Yes, but remember where they are so you can find them in the dark."

Eventually, they fell asleep on top of the covers because it was warm with clothes on. The alarm didn't sound, and when the sun came through the grimy windows, they woke spooned together

They had no other clothes but what they were wearing last night, so Ginny did a cleaning charm on the clothes before they showered. Then they went looking through the pantry for more food that might have been left behind. There wasn't any.

They sat at the kitchen table eating the biscuits they found last night, and Harry said, "We need money; we can't stay here too long, the Death eaters are bound to check the place soon. I have plenty of money, but neither of us can walk into Gringotts to get it."

Ginny said, "Sorry Harry, all the money I have is what your cousin James gave me to escape to his grandson's in America if things went bad here; but it's in my room at the Burrow. I couldn't carry anything in my brides-maid dress.

You don't by chance have your DA enchanted coin with you; we could send a message to James."

Harry said, "Sorry, I'm in the same boat as you; I didn't carry anything but my wand in my dress robes for the wedding."

Ginny asked, "Neville lives somewhere in London; you don't happen to know how to get to his house. He'd help us and they may not be watching him."

Harry said, "I know how to get there through the flue network; but with Death Eaters controlling the ministry, I bet it's being monitored again like the year Umbridge was doing it."

Ginny said, "I'd go out on the street and beg but I don't think people would give me money if I'm wearing this fancy brides-maid gown."

Harry laughed and said, "I'm wearing wizard dress robes; I can't even go out in a Muggle area like this; people would stare, maybe laugh, but not give me money."

Ginny said, "Well, we have to go out soon; we can't sit here and starve."

They went to the front door, but when they opened it, the first thing they saw was two men in black robes leaning on the fence across the road and watching the area between houses number 11 and 13.

The Death Eaters must have arrived in the middle of the night. It was apparent they couldn't even see number 12 much less enter; but they knew it was there.

Harry and Ginny knew standing in the doorway they couldn't be seen by the men since they were still inside the Fidelius charm; but if they took one step outside the charm, they would be seen, and probably attacked.

Harry closed the door and said, "Well, there's good news and bad news."

Ginny said, "Yeah, The good news is they can't get in or they would already have; so we're safe for now."

Harry said, "The bad news is we're trapped in here with no money, no food, no clothes, and no way to get help."

Ginny asked, "Harry, where's Kreacher? Couldn't you send him to get things for us?"

Harry said, "He's at Hogwarts working in the kitchen. I could call him, but I don't trust him; remember he betrayed Sirius to the Malfoys and Bellatrix, he might betray us to."

Suddenly Harry snapped his fingers and yelled, "Dobby, I need you."

Hermione was up first; she showered and dressed in Muggle jeans and a tee that she pulled from her bottomless handbag. Then she woke Ron and said, "Go shower, I left clean clothes for you in the loo. Then we'll get breakfast and decide what to do."

Half an hour later, they were sitting in a small Muggle diner eating.

Hermione said, "I think we should go to Grimmauld Place while it's light out. I can do some charms to change our appearance enough so we won't be recognized by anyone that doesn't know us really well. We can walk by and see if there are any Death Eaters around; if they are we keep going, if not we check inside."

They didn't have to get close to see the two men in black robes leaning on the fence. They walked right past number twelve and when they got to the next block, Hermione said, "Well, Harry can't be there if Death Eaters are watching the place; any other ideas where he might be?"

Ron said, "Only Hogwarts or his aunt's place in Surry; but Harry's relatives moved out when we moved him."

They Apparated to a park near Privet Drive and walked past number 4 like they did at Grimmauld Place; two men in black robes were standing on the nearby corner so they kept walking.

Ron said, "There aren't even any wards here like at Grimmauld Place; those Death Eaters probably were already inside to check the place. They must be waiting to see if Harry shows up."

Hermione said, "I don't think it's safe to go to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade."

Ron said, "What else can we do?"

Hermione said, "I'm an idiot; Harry's cousin James said if we need help, contact him on the enchanted coins."

She reached into her handbag and dug around until she found her coin. She worked out a short message, "**need you meet at little winging diner soon as possible**"

She sent the message and told Ron, "Let's get some tea and wait."

Dobby appeared and said, "Harry Potter and his Weezy need Dobby; what can Dobby do?"

Harry said, "I'm not sure. We need money, food, and clothes; but can't go out. Will the Goblins let you get money for us?"

Dobby said, "Yes, house elves often get money so they can buy things for their master's house. If Harry Potter writes a letter telling the Goblins how much money he wants, Dobby can get it and bring it here."

Ginny said, "Can you stop and buy food and a few sets of clothes for us to?"

Dobby said, "House elves buy and prepare food every day; but masters buy their own clothes. Dobby has never bought clothes for a master, but Dobby will try. Do Harry Potter and his Wheezy wish for school robes, everyday robes, or dress robes?"

Harry said, "We need Muggle clothes."

Dobby looked at Harry and Harry knew what Dobby was going to do. Dobby couldn't go into a Muggle store for Muggle clothes and he was going to punish himself. Harry grabbed Dobby's arm and said, "Dobby, I forbid you to punish yourself."

Dobby said, "Dobby is a bad elf, he cannot do what Harry Potter wants."

Ginny said, "Dobby, if you can get us the money and food, Harry and I will be very happy with you."

After checking with Dobby as to how much money he thought he needed, Harry wrote a letter asking the Goblins to give Dobby one hundred Galleons to shop for food and other household necessities. He then asked for the equivalent of another two hundred Galleons exchanged into Muggle money so he and Ginny could buy clothes once they figured how to get past the Death eater guards.

He said, "Dobby, when you get to Gringotts, if they give you any trouble, ask for the Goblin named Griphook; he's my account manager, knows me, and has seen my handwriting. I trust him to help."

Dobby disappeared and two hours later reappeared along with more than a week's worth of food, other household supplies, and Griphook.

Dobby said, "Harry Potter, Dobby was forced to tell this Goblin your problem to get money. Dobby is sorry to act without orders; but the Goblin insisted on meeting with Master Harry.

If Harry Potter wishes, Dobby will now prepare a meal for Harry Potter and his Weezy."

After Dobby left, Griphook opened with, "May the blood of your enemies drip from your blade Duke Potter. You are in serious trouble; but, because your family has always treated the Goblin Nation fairly and with dignity, Gringotts' Board of Directors has designated the Potter family as 'Friend to the Goblin Nation' and authorized me to help you in any way possible."


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

Chapter II – Reunion

Harry and Ginny were at a loss for words at first; finally, Harry remembered what he heard a man say to a Goblin when Hagrid took him to Gringotts for the first time when he was eleven. Harry said, "Griphook, may your treasure vaults overflow with gold. Welcome to my house.

I have many questions I hope you will be able to answer. The first is how did Dobby bring you here? This house is protected by a Fidelius Charm, only people who have been told the secret should be able to enter."

Griphook said, "Wizard magic; just as it does not stop house elves from coming and going, it does not stop Goblin magic either. Alone I could not enter; but with you elf's guidance, a human Fidelius charm is no obstacle to a Goblin.

It was necessary for me to see you in person in order to carry out Gringotts' obligations. On your seventeenth birthday, you should have presented yourself at Gringotts for the investiture ceremony to receive your title and inheritance. Since you did not; I had come here to complete the ceremony."

Harry asked, "What are you talking about; what ceremony, what title, what inheritance? Nobody told me anything about any of this."

Griphook said, "Your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore should have informed you of these things and your other family duties when you turned eleven and entered Hogwarts. You are telling me he did not; that you are unaware of your family status and obligations?"

Harry said, "Dumbledore never told me anything about my family; what little I know came from my friends, Hagrid, Lupin, and mostly Sirius. My cousin James told me some things about my great, great, grandparents. Can you explain what all this means?"

Griphook said, "Duke Potter, it would be an honor… "

Harry interrupted, "Why do you keep calling me Duke Potter?"

Griphook said, "First the ceremony; then I will explain."

They were still standing in the entrance hall, and Griphook produced two illuminated parchments that looked very formal. He set them on a small table, and said, "You must sign your full name on the first line near the bottom of each document; then as Gringotts representative I will sign the second line, and this young lady can sign the third line labeled witness."

Griphook handed Harry a golden quill, and pointed to one of the lines near the bottom of the first parchment.

He said, "Please Duke Potter, it must be done this way; trust me and trust Gringotts."

Harry looked to Ginny, who just shrugged; trusting Griphook, Harry signed, then Griphook, and Ginny signed the witness line; then they repeated with the second parchment.

Griphook produced a rather large gold ring with what looked to be a coat of arms engraved on it and slipped the ring onto Harry's right fourth finger while saying, "Your family's signet ring." Then formally, as if there was a large crowd in the room instead of just Ginny, he said, "It is my pleasure to introduce the new head of the Potter family, Lord Harry James Potter, Duke of Hutton."

He looked at Ginny and said, "You may now acknowledge the Duke with a curtsy."

Ginny giggled and said, "I'd rather kiss the Duke."

After they kissed, Harry asked, "Can I have the explanation now?"

Griphook said, "The explanation will take some time; we should be seated comfortably."

They went into the sitting room, Harry offered a chair to the Goblin, then he and Ginny sat together on the divan holding hands.

Griphook started, "The House of Potter goes back more than a thousand years; one of the most noble and wealthy of all Wizarding houses. As I said earlier, your ancestors always dealt fairly with Goblins and treated us as equals, unlike many other wizard families.

The ceremony to install a new head of house was always done at a grand ball until your grandfather died during the first war with 'You Know Who'. Your father was already in hiding, so your grandmother arranged for Gringotts to perform the ceremony installing your father in relative safety. He made the same arrangements for your ceremony, not knowing if the war against 'He Who Must Not Be Named' would be over before his death.

You should have been told all of this years ago. I know that since 'You Know Who's' first rise to power, your father was unable to attend formal functions; and since your father's death, letters of regret were sent by Albus Dumbledore in response to all of your many family obligations, always stating the danger to you of appearing in public as the reason."

Harry asked, "What kind of obligations are you talking about?"

Griphook said, "Things like ceremonies to raise money for special charities the Potter family sponsors, dedication ceremonies for new buildings for companies owned by the Potter family, board of director meetings, and other such business events.

The social events your father most enjoyed when he was still at Hogwarts were the summer and winter balls given annually by the Queen of the Muggles. After your grandparents became ill and could not attend, your father assumed the family responsibilities. He took your mother to be presented to the Queen for both balls the last two years before they went into hiding."

Ginny said, "You mean Harry was invited to attend formal balls by the Queen, and Dumbledore never told him; he sent regrets in Harry's name?"

Griphook said, "I do not know what Dumbledore told Duke Potter; I do know regrets were sent, Gringotts gets a copy of all correspondence for the Potter family file.

Now that the documents are signed and the investiture ceremony completed, you are officially Duke Potter. You may now access the Potter family vault; and take over responsibility for all Potter family business interests.

Also, having been named sole heir by Sirius Black, the second document invested you as Baron Black of Norwich; and you may access the Black family vault, and take over responsibility of all Black family business interests."

Harry said, "I can't do any of that; I can't even get out of this house safely. Death Eaters are watching the door."

Griphook said, "Gringotts is aware of that; besides coming here to do the ceremony to invest you as Duke, I am also authorized to propose a financial deal to help you.

Because you were a minor, since your father's death Gringotts has been handling your finances; we will continue to do that for the standard fee. It will not be necessary for you to attend meetings or make financial decisions until you are again free from the threat of 'You Know Who'.

In return, Gringotts will set up an account under a false name in Barclays Bank, a Muggle institution, so you can get Muggle money at any time without having to come to Diagon Alley."

Harry asked, "How will that work?"

Griphook said, "The Muggle bank issues a card good at their branches all over the world and honored by most other Muggle banks and stores. When you buy something, instead of paying with Galleons or Muggle money, you show the card and the amount in Muggle currency is charged to your Barclays' account. Barclays then charges Gringotts the equivalent amount in Galleons against your account with us.

If you need Muggle money, almost all Muggle banks have machines that will give it to you, day or night, without having to talk to a person. If you lose this card, you can get it replaced at any Barclays' branch by presenting proper identification."

Harry said, "So it's essentially a Muggle credit card; I've seen my aunt and uncle use them. That sounds easy enough; but do we have enough money for both of us to live in hiding possibly for years until this war is over?"

Griphook said, "You are head of both the Potter and Black families; you have many millions of Galleons in your vaults, hundreds of millions in stocks and bonds that can be sold quickly if needed, and over a billion Galleons counting the value of your properties, the jewels, and art works. There is enough to live for the rest of your life."

Ginny knew Harry had a lot of money; but her mouth hung open at the amount stated by Griphook.

Harry said, "That sounds good; but I don't have any type of Muggle identification to use the credit card."

Griphook said, "We will provide you with a false name and all Muggle papers necessary as part of the deal."

Harry said, "Okay, but Ginny needs identification to; and access to the money in case something happens to me or we get separated."

Griphook said, "Of course; all you need to do is sign the form authorizing everything and tell me what name you want to use on the account."

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "What names do you like?"

Ginny said, "Well, something easy to remember; how about Henry for you and Jenna for me. I think if were traveling together we should act as an older married couple; they'll be looking for a school aged boy and girl. Using your middle name James as a last name would make it simple for both of us; Henry and Jenna James should be easy enough."

Harry said, "We don't look old enough to be married."

Ginny responded, "We'll have to change our appearance anyway, so we'll use the glamour charms to make ourselves look a few years older. I'll change my hair to light brown and cut it shorter; you let yours grow longer and change it to darker brown. There is a charm to hide your scar, but I don't know it.

I think a little Muggle makeup will hide your scar and my freckles until we find Hermione or James to do the proper glamour charms; and I think you have to do something about those brilliant green eyes, but I don't know what."

Harry said, "I'll go to a Muggle eye doctor and get colored contact lenses. Without my glasses I look very different."

Griphook said, "As soon as you make the changes to your appearance, I can have the identification papers the same day."

Harry said, "But how do I get to a Muggle eye doctor; we still have to get out of here to do any of these things."

Griphook said, "For the present, let your house elf take you as he did me. Perhaps, by the time everything is ready, you can figure another way to come and go."

Harry said, "I didn't know house elves could take someone with them until he brought you here. Dobby, come here please."

When Dobby arrived, Harry said, "Dobby, can you take me or Ginny along with you when you move to a different place."

Dobby answered, "Of course Harry Potter, if you take one of Dobby's hands and your Weezy the other hand, I can take both of you at the same time."

Harry said, "Griphook, give me the agreement paper to sign."

As Harry was signing, Ginny asked, "Griphook, does Gringotts also provide security to clients?"

Griphook looked at her then at Harry without answering. Harry said, "Ginny speaks for me; you can answer any question she asks and do whatever she wants the same as if I asked."

Griphook said, "Of course Duke Potter, as you wish." Then to Ginny he said, "Yes, Gringotts provides security for houses, businesses, and individuals; however, even our security cannot guarantee to protect you and Duke Potter from 'You Know Who' out in the open streets of Diagon Alley."

Ginny said, "I was thinking of this house; our enemies may be able to get in through our Fidelius charm; could Gringotts put additional protection on this place?"

Harry said, "Great idea Ginny; is it possible Griphook?"

Griphook said, "It would be necessary to remove the wizard Fidelius charm first; then a similar Goblin charm could be established."

Harry asked, "How strong would this Goblin charm be; I mean is it as safe as the Fidelius charm?"

Griphook said, "It is essentially the same, and not wishing to sound offensive, I believe it is even harder for a wizard to penetrate this Goblin charm than a wizard cast Fidelius charm."

Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded. He said, "How soon can the Goblin charm be put on?"

Griphook said, "There is normally a long waiting list; but for you Duke Potter, the Board of Directors has authorized me to bypass such waiting lists. Like the Muggle identification papers, it can be done tomorrow if you are ready."

Harry said, "Do it."

Griphook said, "It will cost an additional thousand Galleons beyond the fee for the Muggle identification papers."

Harry said, "That doesn't matter; do it."

Griphook said, "It will be done as you wish.

There is one more thing to discuss Lord Potter; your will."

Harry looked shocked and asked, "Why do I need a will?"

Griphook said, "You are the last of you line; since you have no children, should you die without a will, there will be a major legal fight among all collateral relatives over your estate."

Harry said, "I want everything to go to Ginny and her family; and Hermione too."

Griphook said, "You may leave your property to whomever you please, as long as you do it in your will. But, possession of your titles will be decided by the laws of succession.

A search back in the Potter family tree will be done to find the nearest male blood relative; he will become Duke Potter. The title of Barron Black will go to the nearest Black family male; at present, that would be Draco Malfoy. He will surely contest your will and ask for the Black family treasures."

Harry yelled, "No, that can't be allowed. Isn't there any way to get around that?"

Griphook said, "Perhaps a good solicitor could arrange something; but other than you producing an heir, I know of no other foolproof way."

Ginny had a worried look as she considered telling Harry that he already had an heir on the way; she would have to think about how the news would affect him.

Harry said, "I'll have to think about a will; I'll get back to you as soon as I decide what to do."

While Harry and Ginny ate the meal Dobby prepared, Dobby took the Goblin back to Gringotts and returned an hour later with two plastic cards under the names Henry James and Jenna James.

Dobby handed Harry a paper and said, "The Goblin gave this list of stores that sell both magical and Muggle items; but said Harry Potter and his Weezy could be recognized and should not to go to these places until well disguised. The Goblin also said most Muggle stores do not require additional identification for these cards to be used so Harry Potter and his Weezy can use them to shop today."

Before Dobby got back, Ginny had done several glamour charms on Harry, he looked mid to late twenties, his hair was three inches longer, parted in the middle, and a medium brown color. But with the scar still showing and with the glasses, it was still easy to see who he was.

Harry didn't trust himself to do Ginny's changes; his charms skills were only adequate. So she looked in a mirror and shortened her own hair to collar length with a little flip, made it several shades lighter brown than Harry's hair, and aged herself to look between twenty-two and twenty-five.

Satisfied that was all they could do for now, they had Dobby take them to an alley in a purely Muggle shopping area. With Ginny in a bridesmaid dress, and Harry in wizard dress robes, they got many odd looks from both shoppers and sales clerks.

Five hours and almost two thousand Euros later, they were dressed like fashionable mid twenty-year-old Muggles and had a large enough wardrobe for different situations they might run into.

Ginny worried about the cost until Harry asked her what she was willing to do without; knickers, bras, socks, shoes. She got the point, they both needed several of every item of clothing since they couldn't wash and wear the same clothes every day. Their purchases including fall jackets and heavier winter clothes; since they had no idea of how long they would be away, where they would have to travel, or what conditions they might live in.

Since they couldn't shrink the clothes in the store before paying, and after paying couldn't shrink them on the sidewalk in public view, it took several trips to carry all their packages to the alley where Dobby waited.

Harry also insisted on stopping at a sporting goods store to buy a Muggle tent, sleeping bags good to -20Co, and all the gear needed for camping. He said, "As a last resort, if we're discovered at Grimmauld Place, we may have to move around in the country."

Ginny insisted on staying with Harry at the eye doctors while he was examined and got several sets of blue contact lenses that he could wear for a week without removing them.

It was late, after dark when Dobby finally brought them and all their purchases back to Grimmauld Place. Harry looked out and didn't see the two Death Eaters that were there when they left.

He mentioned it to Ginny and she replied, "Maybe they're on a loo break; or decided to disillusion themselves. Let's get some sleep and we can check on them in the morning."

Harry reset the Caterwauling charm at the door and followed her upstairs.

Ron and Hermione had been sitting two hours sipping tea when James Potter entered the diner. He said, "I'm happy to see you two escaped; what about Harry and everyone else?"

Hermione said, "We don't know; we were dancing when the wards came down and Death Eaters Apparated in. People were running in every direction and we looked for Harry, but didn't see him. We had to get out or get captured.

This morning, we walked past Grimmauld place and Privet Drive thinking Harry might have gone to one of those places; but there were Death Eaters watching both places so we didn't try and go in either place. We don't have any idea of where else to look."

James asked, "Did you think of killing those Death eaters so you could check inside; eventually we'll have to kill a lot of Voldemort's followers."

Hermione said, "The idea went through my mind; but it was mid morning and in Muggle areas, so Muggles might see me do it. I also thought we might not want to let them know we were checking out both places and if the sentries were killed or just disappeared they would know someone from our side was there."

James asked, "Do you have a place to stay and money for food?"

Hermione said, "Enough for a month or so; I packed clothes too, just in case. But if Harry got away, he won't have anything; I have his clothes, money, his invisibility cloak, everything."

James said, "I own the house seven up from Harry's aunt's place, 18 Privet Drive. I can put some wards on it and you can stay there for a while. There's a back alley you can use to go in and out so the Death eaters watching the Dursley house won't see you.

That will save you money and give us time to look for Harry. Let's buy some food and I'll walk you over to get things set up."

An hour later, Ron and Hermione were settled into their new, but hopefully temporary, headquarters. They put a spell on the windows so neighbors couldn't see in, and lights at night wouldn't give away that someone was living there again.

After eating, James said he had things to do and left. Ron and Hermione sat and talked, first about where to look for Harry, then about where Horcruxes might be hidden, and finally about if Ron's family was safe. When bedtime came, Ron asked, "Which bedroom do you want Hermione."

She turned red and said quietly, "I wouldn't mind if we stayed together like last night; I felt safe and slept sound."

Ron tried not to grin as he said, "That sounds good to me; let's take the bigger bedroom that has the attached loo."

Again, Ron went in the loo first and when he came out Hermione was in her nightie. He said, "I'll take the same side of the bed as last night, okay?"

She said, "Yes, I'll be right back."

When she got back from the loo, she got in bed next to Ron and took his hand; she said, "Will you hold me like last night so I won't worry about Death Eaters coming in the house?"

Ron spooned against her with his arm over her and said, "Anything to help, good-night Hermione."

She smiled in the dark and answered, "Good-night Ron."

The next morning at Grimmauld place, Harry and Ginny found Dobby making breakfast.

Harry said, "There are still no Death Eaters outside; do you think they gave up on finding us?"

Ginny said, "I doubt it; if Tom wants us, he won't let them give up. Maybe it just a change of shifts; let's check again in a few minutes and see if new ones show up."

Harry said, "Dobby, please go to Gringotts and bring Griphook back; tell him we have our disguises ready to make the Muggle identification papers."

Dobby left, Harry put the blue contact lenses in, and Ginny applied makeup on his scar and her freckles. When she was done she said, "My mother could walk past us and not recognize us."

Dobby returned with Griphook who said, "May your enemies tremble at the mention of your name Duke Potter."

Harry had checked for information on dealing with Goblins in the Black library yesterday after Griphook left and now had a list of Goblin greetings to pick from. He responded, "May we divide our enemies treasure as the spoils of war. Welcome Griphook."

Griphook said, "Your disguises are very good, I would not have known you if you walked into Gringotts. Don't try though, we do a full body scan to catch imposters using Polyjuice potion or charms to change appearance; and it is not fooled by disguises."

Griphook pulled out a fairly large camera like device and said, "Sit against that wall and I will make your identification papers."

Harry went first, then Ginny. In five minutes, Griphook pulled a Muggle driver's license from the device; it had Harry's picture with the name Henry James and a description, including Harry's height, 1.78m, weight, 68kg, hair brown, eyes blue, age 26, date of birth 06/13/1971.

A moment later another license came out with Ginny's picture in disguise; it read Jenna James, height, 1.650m, weight, 44kg., hair brown, eyes brown, age 24, date of birth 03/19/1973.

Along with these, Griphook's device produced Muggle birth certificates and passports all with matching pictures and data. Then he said, "If you are to pretend to be married, you will need to wear rings.

I took these from your family vault, Duke Potter, this was your father's wedding ring, and these were your mother's wedding and engagement rings. They have traditionally been worn by each Duke and Duchess Potter for hundreds of years. They are Goblin made and charmed to return to the Potter family vault after the death of the wearer."

He handed them to Harry and finished, "After observing you with Miss Weasley yesterday, I thought you might like to wear them; but if I was presumptuous, I can return them to the vault."

Harry said, "No, thank you Griphook; if we need you again can we count on your continued assistance?"

Griphook said, "Of course, anything Gringotts can do to help, just send your elf. Now I must return to Gringotts."

Harry checked out the window and said, "There are two new Death Eaters watching; they must have just arrived. You'll have to have Dobby take you back. When will the new Goblin wards be put on the house?"

Griphook said, "The Goblin ward caster should be here at two o'clock as wizards tell time; the secret keeper for the old Fidelius charm must meet him outside to give him the secret so he can remove the old charm.

The house will be vulnerable for nearly an hour before the new charm is finished; Goblin warriors will provide protection during this time against all but 'He Who Must not Be Named'.

The person you wish to be the new secret keeper must be present when the wards are finished in order for the spell to take effect. I presume that is you."

Harry said, "Yes, I'll be here; and before your Goblins arrive, I'll eliminate the Death Eaters so the Goblins can begin work."

Griphook said, "That will not be necessary, our warriors will eliminate the sentries."

After Dobby left with Griphook, Harry put his father's wedding ring on and the self-sizing charm adjusted it to his finger; then he said to Ginny, "I was stupid to even pretend to break up with you. I'm so happy you ended up here with me; I don't know how I would have managed being without you."

He held the diamond engagement ring, knelt next to her, and continued, "I don't know how you will feel about this, but I would like you to think of my mother's engagement ring as your engagement ring now."

Ginny just stared at him for some time before finally saying, "Harry, did you just ask me to marry you?"

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess it was a clumsy sort of way, but yes I did; if you'll have me after the way I acted. I should do this right; Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny threw herself on him and they fell to the floor kissing. After several minutes, Harry asked, "Does this mean you're saying yes, you'll marry me?"

Ginny said, "Of course I'll marry you." She held out her left hand, Harry slid the ring on her, and it self-sized to her finger.

Then Harry said, "We're not married yet; but you'll have to wear the wedding ring as part of our disguise until we get out of this trouble."

She said, "I know I'll have to for appearances, but that won't matter, as long as I know the engagement ring is for real. Harry, we're alone, do you want to go up to our bedroom; it's been a long time since we made love."

Harry said, "Too long." He reset the Caterwauling charm and they headed upstairs.

That morning, at 18 Privet Drive, Hermione was awake but not moving; she was arguing with herself. For the second night in a row, she was in bed with Ron snuggled against her back and his arm wrapped around her waist. He was still asleep, and nothing had happened between them last night, or the night before; but half her mind wished it had.

She fancied Ron since first year when he saved her from that troll; and she knew he fancied her, but she wasn't sure how seriously.

Each summer when she came home from school, she told her parents about what happened that year; and she told her mother about fancying Ron.

Her mother, being a progressive parent, started talking to her when she was very young about where babies came from, and about how some day she would develop feelings for a boy. After the third year of Hermione talking about fancying Ron, her mother started to tell her in a more serious way to wait until she was married before going to bed with a boy.

Hermione knew that what her mother meant by not going to bed with a boy actually meant not having sex; and they hadn't, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help thinking about what her mother would say if she found out Hermione and Ron were 'in bed together' the last two nights.

The other part of her mind was saying, mom could never foresee the situation I'm in now, running for my life from a sadistic killer. I'm sleeping with to Ron not to have sex, but because I'm sacred and need someone to comfort me.

She thought it was funny that, in the past, when Harry was upset or worried, she would comfort him. At least that is how it was before Ginny became Harry's girlfriend; but in all those years, when Hermione was worried or upset, she never went to Harry, she went to Ron for comfort.

If they didn't find Harry, and had to go on searching for Horcruxes alone, she decided she wanted to continue to sleep this way; and if more happened between them while they were 'in bed together', she was ready for it.

She was considering rolling over and kissing Ron to wake him when a voice from downstairs yelled, "I hesitated to come upstairs because of what I might see; but breakfast is almost ready if you're hungry."

Hermione shook Ron and said, "Ron, get up, James is here and he might have news about Harry. I'm going to the loo and getting dressed."

When she came out of the loo showered and dressed, she saw Ron still sleeping, she said loudly, "Ron, breakfast is ready; get up or James and I will eat it all."

At that threat, Ron opened his eyes and said, "I'll be right down, I'm starved."

James was at the table starting to eat when Hermione arrived and said, "Ron will be right down; do you have any news of Harry?"

James answered, "Nothing positive, but let's wait for Ron before I go over what I learned last night."

When Ron was seated and started eating, James said, "After I left you here yesterday, I went around back and eliminated the two Death Eaters at Harry's aunt's house. So far, they haven't been replaced; but be careful, new Death Eaters might show up at any time.

I checked inside and there was no sign Harry had been there.

Then I went to Grimmauld place and did the same there. Again, there was nobody there; but there was food in the pantry. I don't know if it was left by the order when they abandoned the place, or if Harry or someone else has been there since. Later today I plan to go back and check again. Do you two want to come with me?"

Both Ron and Hermione said yes; then Hermione asked, "If Harry isn't there; what do we do? We have no ideas about where a Horcrux might be hidden, or where else to look for Harry."

James said, "Dumbledore gave me some ideas about places to search for Horcruxes; and I promised Harry I would try and help him by killing as many Death Eaters as I could. You could help me with both jobs and we'll also continue to look for Harry."

Ron and Hermione talked it over, and since they didn't have any other viable options, agreed to help James.

James said, "I have to take care of some business this morning; I'll be back around one or two and we'll go check out Grimmauld Place again.

At half one, they were in the park across from Grimmauld Place. Two new Death Eaters had taken the place of the two James killed and it would be necessary to get rid of them before entering the house.

James did new glamour charms on Ron and Hermione so they looked totally different; then they circled around the block and walked up Grimmauld Place on the house side of the street. James, under a disillusionment charm, waited in the park for Hermione and Ron to approach.

When they got to number 11, they stopped and looked around; the two Death Eaters noticed and began crossing the street toward the couple.

Hermione held up her arm and silently opened an alternate dimension between them and the Death Eaters; then James stepped out from behind some bushes and shot silent and harmless beams of light at the Death Eaters. It seemed as if he was attacking, so the Death Eaters ran away from him toward Ron and Hermione; they simple disappeared in the extra dimension when Hermione closed it.

It was over in ten seconds without a sound; if any neighbors saw anything, they didn't come to check it out.

James went first and opened the door; as he did, a Caterwauling charm went off. He silenced the charm in two seconds but said to Ron and Hermione who had come in behind him, "That Caterwauling charm wasn't here yesterday; if anyone is here, they know someone came in."

Hermione pointed up the stairs and said, "Homenum Revelio."

Seconds later the spell returned and she said, "There are two people upstairs."

Upstairs in their bed, Harry and Ginny had been holding each other and talking when the alarm sounded. They both jumped up and started getting dressed as fast as they could. Harry said, "Leave it to Death Eaters to pick the most inconvenient time to attack."

Ginny, who had pulled on her jeans and tee without taking time to put on her bra and knickers said, "It could have been worse, they could have interrupted us right in the middle of doing it."

They barely made it to the bedroom door on the way to see who was downstairs when they felt a charm pass over them, Harry said, "Homenum Revelio, they know someone is here."

Harry and Ginny cautiously crept down the steps while James, Ron, and Hermione began to cautiously creep up the stairs. Harry peeked from the third floor landing down to the second floor at the same time James peeked from the second floor landing up to the third floor.

Each caught a glimpse of the other and James, not recognizing Harry in his disguise of brown hair and no glasses, yelled up, "Whoever you are, you can't get out. Come down without a wand and you arms held out; we know there are two of you, so no tricks."

Both Harry and Ginny recognized the voice, but being cautious, Harry yelled down, "If that's really you James, what was I doing when we first met?"

James recognized Harry's voice and answered, "Is that you Harry? You were cutting your aunt's lawn. If that's really you, the first time you came to my house, what did I do and what did you do?"

Harry said, "When I got to your house, you were kneeling in the back yard looking at trays of flowers; then you started cutting your long grass and you had me weed the front flower beds."

James said, "Okay, come down Harry, Ron and Hermione are here with me."

Harry and Ginny ran down the stairs into the arms of Ron and Hermione; but quickly pulled back. All four said at the same time, "What did you do to yourselves; you look totally different." Then they all laughed and Harry said, "Let's go to the kitchen and make tea while we exchange stories; but first I have to check out front."

James said, "We eliminated the two guards if that's what you're worried about."

Harry answered, "Partially, I planned to do it before two because I arranged with Gringotts to remove the Fidelius charm that Snape can access and replace it with a Goblin charm.

They want me to meet their charm caster at two. It's lucky you got here when you did; another hour and none of you would have been able to find the place."

Looking out the window, Harry said, "It's two now; I better go check. Ginny, would please make tea for all of us and I'll be back as soon as I meet the Goblins."

They went to the kitchen, and Harry went outside. As soon as he stepped outside the old Fidelius charm, he saw a Goblin come from behind some bushes. Harry crossed the street and as he approached the Goblin, a dozen Goblins in armor stepped out and stood behind the first Goblin. They all had a sword in one hand and a knife in the other.

Harry stopped and said to the first Goblin, "May all your efforts lead to piles of gold. I am Duke Potter." Then, to the warrior Goblins he said, "May your blades always find their mark in your enemies heart."

The lead Goblin said, "May your enemies fall to your blade like wheat under a scythe." Together, each of the twelve warrior Goblins raised their swords in front of their face and swept the swords down in salute. Then the lead Goblin said, "I am Runestone, the charm caster."

Harry said, "This is a Muggle area, aren't you worried that my Muggle neighbors will see you?"

Runestone answered, "My guard and I have anti Muggle Notice-Me-Not charms on us; we often have to ward places in Muggle areas. If Death Eaters arrive, they will be able to see us; but my guards will take care of them if necessary."

Harry asked, "Are you ready to remove the old charm?"

The Goblin said, "Yes, first I need to know the secret of the old wizard charm."

Harry said, "Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place."

The Goblin saw the house appear, then said, "The new charm will take almost an hour to finish; you do not have to stay, but must return before the hour is past."

Harry said, "I will be back before then."

As Harry checked his watch and turned to go back in, he heard the Goblin say to the warriors, "Take your posts, I must not be disturbed."

Harry found the others in the kitchen. They were waiting for him before Ron and Hermione told their story; both however left out the part about sleeping together. Then Hermione said, "Now Harry, tell us how you escaped and why Ginny is here; not that I'm upset about it Ginny, if fact I'm happy to see you.

Ginny giggled softly and said, "First off, if you expect him to grant you an audience, you have to address him by his title, Duke Potter."

James didn't seem surprised; but both Ron and Hermione yelled, "What?" Then Ron said, "What's this Duke Potter rot; since when are you a Duke?"

Harry said, "Unofficially since my seventeenth birthday; officially since yesterday. James, did you know I'm a duke?"

James answered, "Of course, years ago I told you the story of how my father's brother, your great grandfather inherited the title and estate. You must have realized it would all be passed down to your grandfather, to your father, and now to you."

Harry said, "I never thought about it and Dumbledore never told me; the Goblins said he should have told me when I turned eleven."

James said, "I never talked to Dumbledore about it; I just assumed he was telling you about your family duties when you were at the appropriate age."

Harry went on to tell them the whole story of their escape with Ginny adding things he forgot. It took nearly an hour for everyone to tell the others all that happened to them. They did not say that Harry had asked Ginny to marry him; with silent looks, they seemed to realize that Ron might get upset if it was just sprung on him.

James said, "So now that you're all together, what are your plans?"

Harry said, "Before we start on that, I have to go see the Goblins about the new charm. I'll meet you all in the sitting room."

Harry went out and the Goblin said, "Duke Potter, you're just in time. I will finish the charm now."

He raised his arm, chanted a few words in what Harry assumed was Gobbledygook, and 12 Grimmauld Drive disappeared right in front of Harry's eyes.

Runestone turned to Harry and said, "Repeat after me, Bak jumin, kadik damalk."

Harry paid careful attention to the pronunciation memorizing it; then carefully repeated, "Bak jumin, kadik damalk." As he did, the Goblin raised his hand, pointed at Harry, and said something in Gobbledygook again. Number 12 Grimmauld Place reappeared.

Runestone said, "You are now Klag Bnag, what wizards call the secret keeper. Only you can get into the house now, the knowledge is not even in my head anymore; the words have been erased from my mind and transferred to yours. You know you must tell the passwords to those you wish to be able to enter the house."

Harry said, "Yes, I know how it works."

Runestone said, "This charm also works against Goblins, elves, vampires, werewolves, all other magical beings, and Muggles to. Griphook told me you have an elf; you will have to tell your elf the secret or he will not be able to return once he leaves the house."

Harry said, "I understand; is there anything else I need to know?"

Runestone said, "This charm has been able to stop all wizards up to now; however, I am told 'You Know Who' is more powerful than any other wizard known. I cannot say if he will be able to break through eventually; but it will take even him time to do so. I hope enough time to allow you to escape if he assaults the wards."

Harry said, "You have my gratitude; if there is ever anything I can do for you …"

Runestone said, "It is rumored you have the power to kill him. Many in my family were killed by his Death Eaters in the last war; if your blade finds his heart, that will be all I could ask."

Harry said, "I will do my best, for your family and mine."

Runestone turned and called to the warriors, they all walked into the bushes and were gone. Harry went in the house and gave the secret to everyone including Dobby.

Then he said, "Now let's make plans to end this. That was the first thing Ginny asked me when we escaped from the wedding; and I said we didn't have time to make any, but it would be the first thing we do."

Harry called, "Dobby, we have guests for dinner tonight."

Dobby popped into the kitchen and said, "Harry Potter and his Weezy are happy now that their friends are here, Dobby will make a special meal."

Harry said, "Let's move to the sitting room so Dobby can work."

As they went up the stairs, Ginny said, "I have to run up to my bedroom for a minute, I'll be right back. Hermione, feel like coming along?"

When they passed the bedroom where they had slept two summers ago, Hermione said, "I guess you're not sleeping in this room now?"

Ginny said, "No, that's part of what I wanted to talk about with you in private."

They continued up to the top floor and Ginny explained, "When you arrived and the Caterwauling charm went off, I didn't have time to get my bra and knickers on; I want to get them on before Ron notices and starts asking questions."

Hermione said, "I'm guessing you weren't alone at the time; Harry was with you. I can see you're both sleeping in this room; but I don't think you were sleeping when we arrived."

Ginny smiled and said, "The first night, Harry and I decided to stay together because it was safer; we didn't know if Death eaters could get in the house and being on the top floor would give us a few extra seconds if someone did get in."

Hermione said, "Go on; that was the first night; now you're sleeping together because…?"

Ginny held out her left hand and said, "The wedding ring is for our disguise as a married couple like Harry explained earlier; but the engagement ring is the real thing, Harry asked me to marry him."

Hermione squealed and said, "And I presume you said yes; I'm so happy for you. Did you tell him you're pregnant?"

Ginny said, "No, that's how I know he really wants to get married and didn't ask because he felt obligated.

I wanted you to know; but you can't tell Ron, he's libel not to take it good and we'll have to figure out a way to tell him without getting him angry. And you can't let slip to Harry about the baby either; I'll find a way to tell him when things get settled."

Hermione said, "Well, since you're telling me your secrets; Ron and I have slept in the same bed for the last two nights. Nothing has happened yet, but I've decided I like the feeling of safety being with him and hope he'll want to stay together now that we have all these bedrooms available."

Ginny had finished putting on her bra and knickers by then and said, "I'm happy for you and hope Ron gets the smarts and the nerve to do something more than snore while in bed with you."

Hermione said, "I may have to make the first move; but what about you and Harry sleeping together, Ron's bound to notice sooner or later."

Ginny said, "I'll have to think of a way to keep him from noticing. Now, we better get to the sitting room so we can start planning what to do."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

Chapter III – The Plan

When they were all seated, James told everyone what he had been doing for the past month and a half. He said, "There are two steps toward our objective of killing 'You Know Who'; finding his Horcruxes, and killing off his Death Eaters.

Harry said, "Why did you say 'You Know Who and not…"

James yelled," Stop, don't say the name."

Not actually saying Voldemort but using 'You Know Who' instead, he explained how he discovered a curse had been placed on the name.

He continued, "Saying the name causes defensive wards to collapse and alerts the nearest Death Eaters; I'm not sure if it will collapse your new Goblin wards, but let's not chance it.

Since only members of the Order of the Phoenix and two or three other brave people opposed to 'You Know Who' say the name; Death Eaters are using the curse to hunt down anyone fighting him.

Now getting back to where I was, we have two things to do; I haven't had any luck so far finding Horcruxes; but I have worked out a method of killing Death Eaters.

I get to an area with several escape routes in case too many Death Eaters show up at once; then say the name, and as they come, I kill them, or at least as many as I can until I'm forced to retreat. It seems they haven't caught on to my scheme because as of yesterday, they were still coming in response to me saying it.

By the way, all of you better train yourselves not to say the name by accident, especially here in the house. Even if it doesn't collapse the Goblin wards, they'll know for certain that someone is here, and there's no back way out."

Harry said, "That's one thing I've been thinking about since Ginny and I got here; can we make a bolt hole escape route just in case."

James said, "That's a good idea, there is a back yard of sorts between here and the next row of houses; but it's a dead end unless you can get into one of the other houses on the next street."

Harry said, "Some of them look empty just like some of the neighboring houses on Grimmauld Place are empty. If we make a concealed back door into the yard, and another concealed door into one of the vacant houses on the next street, we could enter and leave that way all the time and not have to worry about the Death Eaters out front."

James said, "I'll take a look as soon as we eat; and since we're on the topic of eliminating Death eaters, we should check here and Privet Drive on a regular basis and keep eliminating these pesky guards whenever we can.

Eventually he'll figure out what's happening and set up an ambush here or at Privet Drive; so as soon as I get a chance, I'll put up some alarms to warn if concealed Death eaters are waiting for us in the park. We'll also have to check for any anti-apparation and anti-Portkey wards they may put up to trap us."

Dobby came and said, "If Harry Potter and his friends are ready, the meal is ready."

Harry said, "Dobby, please go to Gringotts and tell Griphook I need two more sets of bank credit cards and false Muggle identification documents for Ron and Hermione. Ask him to bring his machine here when it is convenient for him."

Dobby left and they went to the kitchen and ate. Then they examined the back wall of the house for a place to put their bolthole. The cupboard where Kreacher slept before Harry ordered him to Hogwarts was perfect; one side held the water boiler and Kreacher's empty nest was under it, the other side had shelves. They removed the shelves and, when it got dark so neighbors couldn't see, James cut a door opening to the outside.

Half the opening was below ground level so James vanished the dirt and conjured steps going up to the yard. While Hermione conjured a door to close the opening, James, Harry, and Ron went out into the yard. It was about fifty feet across to the houses on the other side, blocked off at both ends by the last house on each street, and mostly uncut grass with a few bushes and pieces of discarded junk.

Harry and Ron scouted the back of the houses on the next street and found one that looked empty, but already had a backdoor from the yard.

Harry tried the door, it was locked, but Alohomora opened it and they went in. The house was vacant and the front door lead to the neighboring street; it would be a perfect secret entrance.

They returned to the yard and found James had put up illusion charms that made the new backdoor into Grimmauld Place invisible to any Muggle neighbors who might look out of their back windows. Satisfied with the job, they went back inside. With the cupboard doors closed, their bolthole would be hard to find from either side.

Dobby had returned with Griphook and it only took twenty minutes for him to make all the necessary papers for Ron and Hermione. After Dobby took Griphook back to Gringotts, James said, "I'll stay tonight and some other nights occasionally; but most of the time you'll have the house to the four of you. I'll let you know a day or two in advance when I need any of you for a project of mine; otherwise you're free to do what you feel needs to be done.

What bedroom can I have?"

They gave him Ron and Harry's old room and the first thing he said was, "The picture is of Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius' great-great-grandfather; he has another in the headmaster's office, so he can use it to spy on you for whoever the new headmaster is. We have to get rid of it."

Hermione said, "We might need it someday; if maybe McGonagall is headmaster we might want to contact her. I'll hide it instead of destroying it. They took it down and she tucked it away in her bottomless handbag.

James said, "Well, I have to leave before dawn so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

The teens left and in the hall, Hermione said, "Ron, what room do we want to use?"

While Ron was thinking, Harry looked at Ginny and she knew he had caught on that Hermione said we; she and Ron were going to sleep together. She gave Harry a little shake of her head to indicate he shouldn't say anything.

Ron said, "All the rooms have twin beds except Sirius' and the one my parents used when we were here; do you want to take that one."

Hermione said, "Yes, that would be fine. Come on Ron, I'll get out the things we'll need and we can get to the loo."

Ron and Hermione said good night and went up another floor without Ron asking where Harry or Ginny were staying.

Harry said to Ginny, "Let's use the loo now and we'll be done before they come back."

They made it to their room without seeing Ron or Hermione again that night.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry said, "There are five Death Eaters across the street today; I guess they realized that two wasn't enough to stop whoever was eliminating them. What everyone's opinion; what do we do about them?"

Ginny said, "James made sense when he said every Death Eater we kill is less help for Vol…" she stopped herself and said, "That was close, I have to be more careful, we all do."

Harry said, "We got your point, he is still recruiting more Death Eaters; we have to get rid of them as fast or faster than he can replace them to keep him from getting too strong."

Hermione said, "Let's check for an ambush like James mentioned."

"How do we do that? James hasn't set up his charms to detect an ambush yet." Ron asked.

"Homenum Revelio," Hermione said, "just like we checked for Harry and Ginny when we got here yesterday. But, we can't do it from here or they'll feel it coming from this direction and know we're here. We'll have to go around and do it from the back end of the park."

They went out their new back door, around the block, and twenty minutes later, Harry and Ginny were under his cloak at the far end of the park, and Ron and Hermione were disillusioned fifty feet away. Hermione silently cast Homenum Revelio over the park and spell came back showing nobody there.

The five Death Eaters at the fence that were watching Grimmauld Place were too far away to feel Hermione's probing spell; they stayed where they were, unaware of the four teens approaching then from the back.

One of the men said, "We've been here for two hours without seeing anything. Maybe the guards that disappeared yesterday just got bored and left."

A second man said, "I doubt that; leaving your post doesn't get you in good with the Dark Lord. Besides there were two men on each of two different shifts that just disappeared; both men on both shifts didn't just decide to leave their posts separately."

The first man said, "Well I'm cold, I have to cop a wazz. And we should get some tea so we can be comfortable. Three of you stay and two of us will go to the loo and for hot drinks; when we get back, you three can go. There's no reason all five of us have to stay here all the time."

A third man said, "You go, and when we report back tonight, you can tell the Dark Lord you abandon your position to get a cuppa."

The first said, "But nothing is happening; and there's no need to tell the Dark Lord."

The third man said, "And if something does happen while you're gone?"

The first man said, "So what should we do; pee our robes and die of thirst?"

The third man said, "We stay at our post until the next shift comes or someone of higher ranking comes and tells us we should do something else. If you have to go, go in the bushes, but don't leave the area."

The next second, seeming from nowhere, lightning bolts struck all five men and they dropped dead. Their bodies disappeared into an alternate dimension. Despite the boom of thunder, nobody came out to see what was happening; long ago, people living on Grimmauld Place learned to mind their own business.

Harry asked, "Do we go back into the house, or do we go to Privet Drive to check it out?"

Ron said, "We agreed to kill as many Death Eaters as we could to weaken him; I say we go to Privet Drive."

Ginny said, "I agree, but first let's check here to see if we missed anyone."

She cast another Homenum Revelio at this end of the park and found the park empty. They Apparated to the woods near the park on Wisteria Drive and checked the park for disillusioned Death Eaters, it was empty.

Under the cloak, Ginny and Harry approached number 4 from one direction while Ron and Hermione came from the other direction; no Death Eaters were visible. Both groups stopped five houses away from number 4 and waited. As their watches got to the agreed upon time, Harry and Ron both did Homenum Revelio. The two spells passed over the area between them and both showed a dozen disillusioned figures.

The men felt the spell, but not seeing anyone, each man started toward the side from which they felt the reveling spell was strongest. Harry and Ron waited thirty seconds, then each cast Aguamenti into the air, the water sprinkling down reveling the forms of the disillusioned Death eaters.

From the side of the road, Ginny and Hermione shot lightning bolts killing the men.

Suddenly, two killing curses shot from the windows of number 4; luckily, at more than fifty feet both missed. The girls opened alternate dimensions to protect themselves and Ron and Harry, still invisible, moved to where Ginny and Hermione were supposed to be standing according to their plan.

As they got to the girls, another dozen Death Eaters Apparated in and began firing curses blindly. Ginny fired more lightning bolts, but didn't wait to see if she hit anyone; the two couples grabbed hands and Apparated away to the street next to Grimmauld Place. They went into their new back door.

Dobby had a meal ready, and as they ate, Hermione said, "We were lucky to get out of Privet Drive. If they thought of putting up anti-apparation wards we would have been trapped."

Harry said, "Yes, it was poor planning on our part; James said he pick a place with a couple of escape routes in case there were too many Death Eaters, we didn't even plan one escape route."

Ginny said, "So we learn to plan better. We ask James for advice and have him check our plans for us until we learn."

Hermione asked, "And until we're ready, what do we do?"

Harry said, "We train, Ron and I do a lot of practice at wandless magic. We need to get faster on how to open alternate dimensions, and to shoot those lightning bolts. Also, after seeing those Goblin warriors yesterday, I think we all better get physical fitness training. And we should all learn Muggle type self defense like karate, or kung fu and sword and knife fighting."

Ron asked, "Why, what good is it against Death Eaters with wands?"

Harry said, "First, in a long fight with many opponents we don't want to tire out. Also, Sirius told me ducking and evading spells is better than a shield charm because you can't hold a shield and fire offensive spells at the same time, and shields won't stop the killing curse anyway. Martial arts training will give us stamina and teach us to move about weaving and ducking attacks."

Ginny said, "You can cast offensive spells if you're using an alternate dimension as your shield; and it does stops all curses."

Harry said, "But what if, like happened in the Department of Mysteries, Death Eaters get in so close they were inside your alternate dimension. Besides, swords and knives are silent in case we need to sneak around; most spells either make noise or light and alert your opponent.

Also, if your opponents get in too close, you will have to do your best to continue fighting hand to hand. All in all, I think Muggle fighting and fitness training will help us."

Hermione and Ginny agreed and Ginny added, "And we have to spend time trying to figure where the Horcruxes are."

Ron asked, "How do we get started on that; we gone over everything we know about the Horcruxes a hundred times."

Harry said, "Tom Riddle's diary was a Horcrux and Lucius Malfoy had it."

He turned to Dobby and asked, "Dobby, do you know anything about the book Mr. Malfoy slipped into Ginny's cauldron the year you met me?"

Dobby said, "It was a bad thing, Dobby's old master got it from 'He Who Must Not Be Named' before Harry Potter stopped him fifteen years ago. Dobby knows nothing else about it."

Hermione asked, "Dobby, when you were still at Malfoy Manor, did you ever hear any other Death Eaters talk about something else like the book; something evil that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' gave them."

Dobby said, "Dobby once heard the Black Witch, Bellatrix said that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' trusted her with his greatest treasure; but she did not say what it was."

Ginny said, "That sounds like it could be a Horcrux; but even if it is, where does she keep it?"

Dobby said, "If Harry Potter wants to know about evil objects; Kreacher knows more than Dobby. The Blacks had many dark objects in this house."

Ron said, "Don't we know it; we cleaned here for weeks."

Harry called, "Kreacher, come here."

Nothing happened and Hermione asked, "Could Kreacher have died; or maybe been freed somehow?"

Harry said, "No, I'm just stupid. Runestone told me the new Goblin charm works against house elves to. I'll have to tell him the secret before he can come back here."

Dobby, take me to the Hogwarts kitchen so I can get Kreacher back here."

Ginny said, "Harry, we agreed it is too dangerous to go to Hogwarts."

He answered, "I'm not going to see anyone but the elves in the kitchen. Only I can get Kreacher here to be questioned."

The others agreed, so Harry said, "Dobby, if any humans see us at Hogwarts, you must instantly bring me back here." Then he took Dobby's hand and they disappeared. A minute later, they reappeared and Kreacher was with them.

Kreacher was mumbling about being ashamed to have a half-blood master, and about blood traitors and Mudbloods being in the house.

Harry said, "Kreacher, shut up and listen. First, I forbid you to tell or even hint to anyone by talking, writing, or any other way that we are here at Grimmauld Place.

Second, do you know anything about a dark object called a Horcrux? It is an object that holds part of the Dark Lord's soul.

I order you to tell me the truth; tell me everything you know of such an object."

Kreacher began mumbling and Harry said, "Speak clearly and loudly enough so we can understand you."

Kreacher said, "Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord when he was sixteen and still in school because he believe as his parents and the Dark Lord did, that pure blood wizards were superior and the rightful rulers over half-bloods, Mudbloods, and Muggles.

One day, Master Regulus came home and said the Dark Lord needed an elf and told Kreacher to do as the Dark Lord ordered. The Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave and ordered Kreacher to drink the liquid in a basin. The liquid made Kreacher see terrible things and think horrible thoughts. When the basin was empty, the Dark Lord placed a golden locket in it and refilled the basin; then he left Kreacher there.

Kreacher came home as Master ordered and told Master Regulus of the locket, Master became upset at the Dark Lord's methods. Because of the locket, and the Dark Lord's orders to his followers to kill Mudblood and Muggle children before they grew up and despoiled the pureblood's world, Master Regulus left the Dark Lord's service.

Master Regulus believed he had the right to rule over the inferior humans, but would not kill innocents. Master Regulus told Kreacher to take Master to the cave. Master ordered Kreacher to take the locket and destroy it; then Master drank the liquid and was pulled by many hands under the water.

Kreacher tried many times, but nothing Kreacher does can destroy the locket. Kreacher is a bad elf; he did not do as Master Regulus ordered."

Kreacher fell to the floor crying and Harry waited a few minutes before asking, "Kreacher, where is the locket?"

Kreacher continued sobbing for another few minutes before looking at Harry; then he reached into the filthy rags he wore as clothing and pulled a golden locket on a golden chain from inside his rags.

Harry asked, "Kreacher, will you allow us to try and help you destroy the locket?"

Kreacher said, "Kreacher's last order from Master Regulus was to destroy it; if Kreacher cannot do it, Kreacher asks Master Harry to help."

Harry said, "Kreacher, place the locket on the floor in the center of the room."

When the locket was lying on the stone floor of the kitchen, Harry said, "Ginny, Hermione, hit it with the most powerful lightning bolts you can make."

Everyone backed away and Hermione said, "On three Ginny; one, two, three!"

Lightning flew from their fingers hitting the locket for ten seconds before the girls stopped. The locket was unharmed.

Ron said, "Blimey Harry, what does it take to destroy a Horcrux?"

Harry said, "A Basilisk fang is what did in the diary; I don't know what Dumbledore used on the ring."

Harry went close to the locket and looked at it but didn't touch it. When Hermione went to reach for it, Harry grabbed her arm and said, "The diary possessed Ginny, the ring blackened Dumbledore's hand and almost killed him; don't touch it."

Hermione said, "Kreacher was touching it for years, it can't be harmful."

Ginny said, "To an elf maybe; but to a witch or wizard, who knows. Maybe it only affects humans; do you want to take that chance?"

Hermione backed away and Harry continued to stare at the locket. Finally he said, "I have an idea; there's an image of a snake on it."

Hermione said, "Of course there is; a snake was Slytherin's sign; you should expect it if the locket is genuine."

Harry said, "I know that; but perhaps it's a sign of something else to. The diary was soft and the fang went right through it, the locket is hard. Maybe to destroy it, it has to be opened so the soul fragment can be hit by the lightning, or Basilisk fang, or some other deadly curse."

Ron asked, "How do we open it if we don't touch it?"

Harry said, "Maybe we just have to ask it to open."

Ron said, "Locket, open up."

Nothing happened and Ron shrugged.

Ginny said, "The snake symbol, Harry …"

He interrupted her with, "That's what I was thinking to. Girls, get ready."

When Ginny and Hermione were in position, Harry hissed at the locket in Parseltongue.

It popped open and a form rose from it. The soul fragment said, "Mudbloods and blood traitors cannot harm me. Ginny Weasley, you will serve me again as you once did; I order you to kill Harry Potter now."

Ginny said, "Like hell I will you bastard."

She and Hermione both shot lightning bolts at the locket. The soul fragment cursed, then screamed. The locket shattered and that part of Voldemort's soul faded away into the air.

Everyone looked at Ginny; and Ginny looked back at the other three. She said, "What, do you think I'm still a naive eleven-year old girl like he did. He's never going to control me

again."

Kreacher walked over, picked up the locket, and said, "Master Regulus, Kreacher is a good elf; Kreacher did as Master ordered and is ready to join you again."

Kreacher looked at Harry and said, "Kreacher is happy to go with Master Regulus."

The old elf dropped over dead. Ginny looked shocked and Hermione began to cry. Ron put an arm around her shoulder and led her up to their room.

Harry said, "It's my fault, I should have done something."

Dobby said, "There was nothing Harry Potter could do. Kreacher was a very old elf, much older than most elves live. Dobby thinks Kreacher only stayed alive because Kreacher had an order from his Master Regulus that was not finished. Such a thing is not uncommon among elves.

Do not be sad Harry Potter, for an old elf to go be with his dead master is a happy thing; it is celebrated by other elves. Kreacher was sad for many years because he could not fulfill his master's order, now he is happy again.

Dobby will see that Kreacher is given a proper elf funeral with other elves to celebrate and honor him."

Harry remembered Dumbledore telling him that elves thought differently from humans; and though it felt strange, elves ways should be respected. Harry said to Dobby, "Then I am also happy for Kreacher." Harry and Ginny went up to their room.

After dinner, about nine, James returned. Harry told James about destroying the Horcrux; then of his idea for physical training, Muggle fighting, and sword and knife training. James agreed and said, "I was going to suggest the same thing, but didn't know if the four of you had the time in your schedules. I'll see what I can do to arrange things."

A week passed with Harry and Ron developing their wandless magic strength. Both were able to open alternate dimensions, but still need to gain speed at it. Both also learned to make lightning although not yet powerful enough to kill.

Each day, James, Ginny, and Hermione went out and eliminated the Death Eaters in front of Grimmauld Place and Privet Drive though it became harder each time. The number of sentries increased each day and James discovered ambushes of disillusioned Death Eaters at both places.

He had to developed elaborate plans to avoid the traps and finally said, "This is getting too dangerous; someday we'll find him waiting with them and we're not ready to face him along with a dozen or so others. We'll have to let them alone for a few weeks until they become complacent again. Until then, we can try saying his name somewhere where we can attract only a few of them at a time, like I was doing before we joined together.

One day James came in and said, "I arranged to buy the house we're using as our back door so nobody can move in and we lose its use. I also bought Muggle exercise equipment; that place has electricity to plug in the machines so we can use the place for physical training.

The large kitchen and dining room can be used for martial arts and fencing practice; all I need to do is find teachers for you, I'm getting too old for that sort of teaching."

The equipment was delivered two days later, two elliptical machines for running and two multipurpose machines for weight lifting exercises; James called them universal gyms. The four teens had to assemble the four machines, then started daily routines.

The next week, James arranged for a third degree black belt kung fu instructor to come to the back house three days a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; and a fencing teacher to come in on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The four teens found their days filled by training from seven each morning until nine each night with just enough time to eat three meals.

August flew by, then September; from James they learned Snape had been named the new headmaster at Hogwarts. They didn't hear from anyone they knew; they couldn't since none of their other acquaintances could get into Grimmauld place with the new Fidelius charm, and they rarely went out except to help James ambush Death Eaters.

By the end of August, they advanced enough in kung fu and fencing that their instructors had them sparing against each other. Ron's longer arms and legs gave him an advantage over Harry in striking blows so he won eight of ten sparing matches in kung fu, only when Ron stumbled or miss stepped could Harry take advantage and win.

But Harry was more adept at fencing; he could parry Ron's foil and get inside Ron's defense nine out of ten times. With sabers, Ron's reach and Harry's speed balanced out.

Hermione's five inch height advantage over Ginny gave her a seven out of ten winning record in kung fu. But Ginny, like Harry, seemed to have a knack with both foils and sabers; Hermione couldn't win even once.

Neither girl could win against either boy at kung fu; but Ginny won two foil matches and one saber match against Ron. She won once against Harry with foils.

The kung fu instructor insisted the girls continue sparing the boys despite the boys' winning records. Both instructors told the girls, in a real fight, they wouldn't be able choose only enemies that were worse than they were.

The kung fu instructor introduced a number of weapons, staffs, knives, and nun chucks; and the fencing instructor made them practice with a sword in one hand and a knife in the other hand.

In mid September, Harry suddenly showed rapid improvement in his fencing and kung fu abilities. Ron didn't stand a chance against him and most often, Harry had to spar the instructor.

When Hermione questioned Harry about his improvement, he told her he had begun to feel his magic flowing through him when he fought Muggle style the same as when he cast magical spells like lightning.

He said, "The flow of magic makes me faster on my feet and with my strikes. I also seem to sense what my opponent is planning so I can prepare a defense."

He started the others practicing how to use their magic to improve their Muggle fighting. By mid October, all four teens could easily defeat both instructors consistently and asked them to just show them new moves so they could practice on their own.

Both instructors were Muggles and couldn't understand how their students got so good so quickly; but now they only came once a week to demonstrate advanced moves.

For Halloween, James planned an ambush against Death Eaters figuring it would hurt Voldemort's follower's morale like the Death Eater attack last Halloween hurt morale for the ministry and Order of the Phoenix members.

James and the four teens were set up in Godric's Hollow with several escape routes including emergency Portkeys to the back house since the Goblin wards didn't allow a Portkey to enter Grimmauld place.

It was almost the set time for James to say Voldemort's name to draw the Death eaters into the ambush when Hermione said to Ron, "Is that your brother Bill and Fleur standing near that building."

Ron looked closely and said, "Yeah, I think so. We have to stop James, Bill and Fleur don't know this is an ambush and might get caught in between us and the Death Eaters."

Hermione said, "I'll tell James, you tell Ginny and Harry not to attack."

She apparated to James position and stopped him just in time, but Bill and Fleur heard the crack caused by her apparation. Fleur apparated away, while Bill slowly approached ready for a fight.

Bill said, "I know you're there, come out with your hands up; there are a dozen of my friends on their way in less than a minute."

Hermione answered, "Bill, its Hermione."

Bill moved toward her and said, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

She said, "Ginny, Ron, and Harry are here with me. We have to leave before the others get here; we can't let ourselves be seen by anyone else. Come with us and we'll explain."

Bill took another step and she stepped to him shoving her Portkey into his hand as she set it off. James apparated to where Ron, Ginny, and Harry were standing; he said, "It's off, get back to Grimmauld place."

The teens apparated back and James was about to when a dozen cracks of apparation sounded; he stated long enough to see they were members of the order before leaving.

Hermione and Bill arrived in the fencing room and Bill immediately started asking questions, "Hermione, where are we? Where are Ginny and Ron? Where is Harry? Are you all safe?"

Hermione said, "They'll all be here in a minute; then we'll answer all your questions."

They heard three apparation cracks, and Hermione said, "That's them, they'll be right in." Then she yelled, "Harry, Ginny, Ron, we're in the fencing room."

The door opened and Ginny was the first through. She yelled, "Bill!"

He ran and scooped her in his arms and said, "Spitfire, we all thought you were taken by the Death Eaters at the wedding. Are you alright?"

She said, "I'm fine, Harry side-along apparated me away; how is everyone else? What did the Death Eaters do to all of you?"

Bill answered, "They questioned us for hours about you and Harry; they didn't seem to care about any of us."

Ginny said, "That's what Harry said would happen; I wanted to go back to help, but he wouldn't let me."

Bill looked to Harry and said, "Thank you Harry, if you let her come back, Volde…."

Everyone yelled, "Don't say it." Ginny put her hand over Bill's mouth. She said, "Don't you know the name is cursed? Saying it crashes wards and alerts Death eaters to your location."

Bill said, "Sorry, I didn't know; nobody from the order knows. When I go home, I'll have to let them all know."

Bill hugged Ron, then Harry, and finally Hermione. He asked, "So where are we? Where have you four been hiding for three months?"

Another apparation crack was heard and Bill drew his wand. Harry said, "Easy, that's my cousin James; he's been staying with us off and on. Let's all go home and we'll tell you the whole story."

They met James and went out the back door to the yard. Harry said, "First I have to tell you something; listen carefully Bill, Bak jumin, kadik damalk."

Bill looked at Harry and said, "When did you learn to speak Gobbledygook? And why the hell are you telling me the Dark Lord is a bastard? Everyone knows that."

Everyone started laughing and Harry said, "Is that what it means; none of us knew, I just memorized what Runestone told me. It's the secret to get into the house."

Bill said, "I worked with Runestone, he's the best Goblin ward caster. You mean you got a Goblin Fidelius ward on your headquarters; how did you manage that? There's a three month waiting list and it costs five thousand Galleons."

Harry said, "It was Ginny's idea; we knew Snape could get in through the old Fidelius charm so when Griphook was here to invest me, she asked if Goblins did security."

Bill said, "Snape? The old Fidelius charm? You mean you're in Grimmauld Place? I guess that's why Lupin couldn't get in when he came looking for you; we all thought it was Snape that locked us out."

He looked around and asked, "Where are we now?"

Ginny said, "Grimmauld Place, the back door; Death Eaters are watching the front door."

Bill said, "We know about the Death Eaters, someone from the order checks every day. But what do you mean back door; Grimmauld Place doesn't have a back door."

Ron said, "It does now."

Ginny took Bill's hand and led him past James' illusion until he could see the door. James led them into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Ginny said, "Sit, we'll tell you the whole story."

Ginny started with their escape from the wedding, about Harry being a Duke, and how Gringotts helped them. When she finished, Ron picked up with what happened with him and Hermione. Then Harry told about what they did for the past three months, eliminating Death eaters and their training routine.

When they finished, Bill said, "You should coordinate with the order; we don't hold formal meetings since the ministry fell, but I can arrange for you to meet with McGonagall. She took over as leader after Dumbledore was killed."

Harry said, "No. No offense Bill, we trust you and your family; but since what Snape did, we don't have faith in all the members of the order. You can tell your family Ginny and Ron are safe; but because of the Fidelius charm, you won't be able to tell them where we are. And we don't want you to even mention seeing us to anyone else, and tell the family not to let anyone outside the family know about you seeing us."

Bill said, "Fleur and I were standing guard at Godric's Hollow in case of another Halloween Death Eater attack like last year. When we heard Hermione apparate, Fleur went for help. Everyone will wonder where I went; Fleur must be worried about me, I have to tell them something."

Ginny said, "Fleur is family, you can tell her; but we'll have to make up some story for the rest of the order."

James said, "Tell them it was me you heard; you went with me to exchange information, but I work alone and didn't want to come with you. Tell them about the curse on the name and warn them not to say it. Tell them how I've been killing Death Eaters and they should do the same; we have to weaken him by getting his followers. But not a word about the kids; except to your family."

Bill said, "We should set up a schedule to meet weekly; in case you need us or have something you think we need to know."

Harry said, "Now that you know the secret here; you can come anytime."

James said, "But come in the back; we don't want the Death Eaters out front to know we're here. If they see you coming and going, it will give us away."

Harry said, "We'll walk you out the back door so you'll know which house on the next street we're using. And here's an enchanted coin; we can send you messages. The coin heats up when there's a message and you read it on the rim."

They stopped in the back house so Bill could look over the training rooms and equipment. As he was leaving, Ginny said, "Bill, I, that is Harry and I have something for you to tell mom and dad."

She took Harry's hand and continued, "Harry asked me to marry him and I accepted. But tell mom and dad we won't get married without them being there; not until this is all over."

Ron's mouth fell open and he said, "When did this happen, and why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny said, "It was our first day here; I thought you might be upset and since we're in no hurry for the wedding I wanted to wait until I could tell the whole family at the same time."

Bill looked at her and Harry, then said, "I suppose we all knew it was only a matter of time. Congratulations, I guess as a Duke, Harry can afford to buy a nice ring once you get out of here."

Ginny said, "I don't care about a ring, or his title, or his money; just about Harry. But actually …"

She held out her hand with the Potter family ring and finished, "He already gave me a ring."

Bill said, "I'll tell mom and dad. I'll see you next week."

Bill left and the four teens returned home.


	4. Chapter 4 - Concerning Love and War

Chapter IV – Concerning Love and War

When they got back to the kitchen, Ron said to Ginny, "Can I see you in the library for a minute?"

Ginny was expecting Ron to be upset and knew she had to face him sooner or later; so she said, "Sure, let's go in the library."

She looked at Harry and continued, "I'll see you in a minute Harry."

Harry and Hermione started up the steps, but Hermione said, "Maybe we should wait here; Ron was upset about Ginny telling Bill you two are engaged."

Harry answered, "Good idea."

When they got to the library, Ron closed the door and said, "Besides the fact that you've been engaged for months, what else haven't you and Harry told me?"

Ginny said, "Don't get angry Ron; I told you the same time I told Bill. I didn't want to tell just you without letting the rest of the family know. Bill being here gave me the only chance to do that, possibly for years until this war is over. I really wanted to personally tell mom and dad too; but who knows when I'll see them."

Ron went on, "I asked what else haven't you and Harry told me? We've been at Grimmauld Place almost four months now; do you think I haven't noticed that you never mentioned which bedroom is yours. I've never seen you go into any bedroom at night; never saw you come out of any bedroom in the morning.

The only way that could be is if your bedroom is on the floor above mine; Sirius' old room where Harry is sleeping."

Ginny said, "What do you want me to say Ron; that Harry and I sleep together? Alright, we're no different than you and Hermione; do you deny you two are sleeping together?"

Ron's voice got louder as he said, "That's different, we're older; we're of age, you're too young to be sleeping with a boy."

Now Ginny was losing her temper and said, "You're right Ron, you and Hermione are different from me and Harry; we're engaged, you're not."

Ron turned red and said even more loudly, "And you're too young to get married to."

Now Ginny was also yelling as she answered, "We're engaged Ron; not married. We aren't getting married until this bloody mess of a war is over; who knows, I might be fifty by then. Our engagement simply means Harry and I are committed to each other. Are you as committed to Hermione as Harry is to me? Have you asked her to marry you?"

Ron yelled, "We know we're too young to get married; that makes us smarter than you."

The door opened, Harry and Hermione came in as Ginny said, "No, that makes you immature, you want sex with Hermione without the responsibility of a commitment that comes with it. Harry and I are ready to accept responsibility for our actions; that makes us more mature than you, whatever our age."

Hermione's face got red and she looked to Ron.

He looked back at her then yelled at Ginny, "So you admit you and Harry are having sex."

Harry looked angry and was about to say something when Ginny screamed, "No Ron, I admit Harry and I make love; there's a difference that you won't understand until you grow up.

Anyway, it's none of your business what Harry and I do; I won't ask about what you and Hermione do in bed, and you keep your nose out of what Harry and I do. We'll take care of ourselves."

Ron yelled, "I'm your older brother and I have to look out for you. Are you and Harry willing to take responsibility for you getting pregnant and having to care for a baby?"

Ginny turned white like all the blood drained from her face and she turned to Hermione and said, "You promised not to tell him I'm pregnant; I can't even trust my best friend to keep a secret."

All at the same time, Ron froze in place and clenched his fists, Harry's mouth fell open, and Hermione turned toward Ginny shouting, "No, Ginny I didn't."

Harry turned white as Ginny and he stuttered out, "Ginny, you're pregnant? How did you get pregnant?"

She walked over to Harry and put her arm around him saying, "I'm sorry I kept it from you; but come on Harry, do I have to explain to you how a girl gets pregnant?"

Ron stepped toward the couple and said, "I knew that would happen; Harry, I told you what I'd do if you hurt my sister."

He took another step toward Harry and suddenly fell over; Hermione hit him with a full body-binding spell. She said, "Ron, you can't just blame Harry; Ginny had something to do with this."

Ginny walked over to where Ron was lying on the floor and looking down at him, she said, "Ron, Harry didn't hurt me; I'm very happy about this. I know with the war on, it's not the best time to be pregnant; but I have everything under control and don't need you to screw things up.

Now if you will promise not to do anything stupid so we can talk rationally, blink your eyes and I'll ask Hermione to release you."

Hermione said, "Please Ron, promise you won't go after Harry. We can't win this war if we're fighting among ourselves."

Ron blinked and Hermione released him. He stood up and said, "I don't have to do anything to Harry; mom, dad, and the boys will kill him when they find out."

Ginny said, "Mom knows I'm pregnant; she wasn't thrilled, but she accepted it."

Ron said, "Mom knows, how?"

Harry came over and said, "Ginny, you haven't seen your mother since Bill and Fleur's wedding; how could she know?"

Hermione said, "Can we go to the kitchen and have some tea; this is going to take some time to explain. And Ginny, I didn't tell Ron; I promised you not to and I would never break my promise."

When they got to the kitchen and sat down, Ginny started, "Harry, do you remember that night in May; you and I went to the prefects' bathroom and you transfigured it to a beach with sand and all?"

He said, "Yeah, you said you couldn't wait to go swimming like we did the summer before and I wanted to do something special and romantic for you."

She said, "I was so happy that night I forgot the contraceptive charm."

Harry said, "That was five and a half months ago; why don't you look pregnant?"

Hermione answered, "That's because of me. When Ginny told me she thought she was pregnant, I went with her to see Madam Pomfrey about a pregnancy test; and when it was positive Madam called Dumbledore.

I remembered from History of Magic that Binns said before the secrecy laws, a pregnant witch was sometimes forced to move to a new town. In those days, it could take weeks or months to travel to another town by horseback or even walking all the way. To make it easier, she would cast a spell to put the baby in stasis for the trip.

Dumbledore found the spell and gave it to me before he was killed. After Mrs. Weasley noticed Ginny was pregnant, I showed her and Ginny the spell; we went to Madam Pomfrey and she did it on the baby."

Ginny picked up with, "I was two and a half months along at the time and that's how I'll stay until the war is over and I cast the counter spell to start the baby growing again."

Harry asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny took his hand and asked, "What would you have done if I told you."

He answered, "I'd ask you to marry me so the baby would have a father and mother growing up."

Ginny said, "That's why I didn't tell you; I didn't want you to ask me to marry you because I'm pregnant. Because you didn't know about the baby, when you did ask me to marry you, I knew it was because you love me.

Also, I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about. After Dumbledore died, I overheard enough from you three to know you had to go hunting for Volde….."

She stopped and put her hand over her mouth, then continued, "For 'You Know Who's' Horcruxes. If you knew I was pregnant, you couldn't focus on doing what you have to do. I don't want our baby to grow up in this type of world. I want you to finish off the Bastard so our baby can live in a kind and enjoyable world."

Ron asked, "Mom really knows?"

Ginny said, "Yes, that's why I wanted Bill to tell her we're getting married; the first thing she asked was if Harry broke up with me because I told him I was pregnant."

Harry said, "I would never do that; I love you. It took me time to realize it, but I know now that I've loved you since I first saw you chasing the train down platform 9¾ my first year when you were ten.

Then when Ron and the twins rescued me from my aunt's and you came down stairs in your night clothes, saw me, squealed and ran back up to your room; I wanted to go after you, but knew you would be even more embarrassed if I did.

When Malfoy called you my girlfriend in Flourish and Blotts, I hoped he was right; but then everything happened with the Chamber of Secrets. I'm a little slow when it comes to girls, so it took a few years, but I know I always loved you and will never leave you again."

Ginny said, "I know Harry, and I love you; no matter what my prat of a brother thinks.

Hermione asked, "Ron, after hearing all of that, are you still planning on hurting Harry? Did you hear he loves Ginny, he didn't know she was pregnant and he still asked her to marry him."

Ron said, "No, I won't hurt him, I suppose that would hurt Ginny more than anything. I still wish they weren't having sex and she wasn't pregnant; but I figure both were going to happen eventually."

Hermione said, "Ron, let's go up to our bed and talk."

Ron stopped at the loo on the way up, and when he got to the room Hermione was already changed into her long flannel winter nightie and dressing gown. She said, "I'm going to the loo before Harry or Ginny gets there.

Ten minutes later, she was back and slid under the covers next to Ron.

After she was settled in, he spooned against her and asked, "Hermione, we've been sleeping together for three months; we've snogged and fooled around a bit, but we haven't shag…. made love yet. Is that because like Ginny said, I haven't showed I'm committed to you by asked you to marry me?"

She rolled over facing him and replied, "No Ron, you were right earlier when you said we're too young to get married, or engaged. But I think you are committed to me, at least as deeply as we can be at our age. I feel the same as you do; and if you had asked me to make love, I would have.

But just because we're not ready to get engaged, that doesn't mean they aren't. You can't be upset at what Ginny and Harry have with each other; people mature at different ages. What they've gone through in their lives made them mature faster; they are ready to be married. What Ginny said about waiting until the war is over so they can raise their son in a kind and happy world proves it."

Ron said, "I know; but she took me by surprise telling Bill they're engaged. Then finding out she pregnant on top of that just set me off. I'll be better with them as soon as I adjust to the idea."

Hermione kissed him and said, "Please try your best Ronald, we have to stick together if we're going to find the remaining Horcruxes and end this war."

She rolled over again and he spooned back against her. A minute later he asked, "Hermione, do you want to make love?"

She smiled but said, "Don't push you luck Ronald; remember I just had to hexed you with a full body bind half an hour ago."

Two minutes later, she said, "But don't let that stop you from asking again in a day or two after things settle down."

Ron was also smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

After going to the loo, Ginny and Harry returned to their room. Harry got into his pajamas, and with the colder nights, Ginny put on flannel pajamas. As they cuddled, Harry asked, "Ginny, are you calmed down?"

She said, "Yeah, I knew Ron would go around the twist because I didn't tell him we were engaged sooner; but I wasn't expecting him to say anything about me getting pregnant. I assumed Hermione told him; I shouldn't have, she's my best friend and I should have trusted her.

I didn't want you to find out this way; I planned to tell you sooner Harry. But like I said, I think you have enough on your mind already; and since the baby is in stasis, we don't have to worry about him until we're ready to care for him properly."

Harry shouted, "Him, do you really know it's a boy or did you just happen to say him?"

Ginny smiled and said, "I had to wait until Madam Pomfrey knew the baby's sex before she could do the charm; it's slightly different for boys than for girls. I'd like to name him James Sirius if that's okay with you; I like the names and think it would be nice to honor both of them."

Harry hugged her and said, "I love the names; I can't wait until he can be born.

Ginny, I think we should get married right away; tomorrow, or as soon as we can anyway. What do you say?"

She said, "Harry, we can't get married; I'm only sixteen and you have to seventeen unless you have written permission from your parents, which I don't have. Besides, with the Death Eaters in control of the ministry, we can't walk into the marriage license department and announce that we want to apply for a license."

He said, "We'll get Bill to bring your parents to the back house and get their permission; then we'll get a Muggle license and get married in a Muggle ceremony. Your family can be there for the ceremony."

She said, "I think the legal Muggle age is eighteen; and even if my parents give me permission, you're seventeen and can't get a signed permission form from anyone."

He said, "Isn't there anywhere we can go to get married?"

Ginny kissed him and said, "Harry, calm down. There's no hurry to get married; I love you and I know you love me, so we can wait until the time is right. Now let's either get some sleep, or make love; which would you like?"

He asked, "Can we make love? Won't it hurt the baby?"

She giggled and answered, "Harry, don't be silly; we've made love dozens of times in the three months since we got to Grimmauld Place. It doesn't affect the baby at all, so are you in the mood?"

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you."

The next morning as they showered and dressed, Harry and Ginny discussed what happened with Ron last night and what they should expect from him this morning. Harry thought he would still be upset and give them problems; but, Ginny thought Hermione would have pressured Ron not to even bring up the subject. Both were wrong.

When they got to the kitchen, Dobby was serving breakfast. Ron and Hermione were eating and stopped talking when Harry and Ginny came in; then Ron said, "Hi, Hermione and I were talking about where the Horcruxes are hidden; but before we get back to that, I want to say I'm sorry for last night.

We talked and Hermione convinced me that I was wrong; you two are old enough to make your own decisions and to run you own lives."

When he finished, he looked to Hermione and she nodded slightly. Harry almost laughed at the thought of what Hermione must have said to Ron to make him apologize; Ginny just smiled and nodded back to Hermione.

Harry asked, "So what did you two come up with about the Horcruxes?"

Hermione answered, "Well, we agreed that Nagini the snake would be the last one we get because it will be with 'You Know Who'. We also thought the two most likely places for the other Horcruxes would be Gringotts and Hogwarts. You said yourself they're the two safest places and he would probably think the same thing.

With Snape controlling Hogwarts, it will be hard for us to get in and search; also it's such a big place, we'll have to narrow it down before making an attempt there.

That leaves Gringotts; Dobby mentioned Bellatrix said the Dark Lord gave her his most precious possession and the Lestranges have a vault. We thought maybe, since the Goblins seem to be willing to help you, you should ask if they will let you look in the Lestranges vault."

Ginny said, "Actually what Dobby said was, "The Black Witch, Bellatrix, once said that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' trusted her with his greatest treasure; but she did not say what it was.". We assume that his greatest treasure is a Horcrux."

Hermione said, "Right, but if it is his greatest treasure, don't you think she would have put it in her safest place, her Gringotts' vault?"

Harry said, "It's a good idea; but the Goblins are adamant that their security doesn't allow a vault to be entered by unauthorized people."

Ginny looked at him and said, "Isn't it worth a chance they might make an exception; or if they won't let you in, maybe they'll look for you. They seem to be willing to go out of their way to help you."

He answered, "Maybe, but if we ask and they refuse, it will alert them that we're interested in the Lestrange vault and they might watch it more closely."

Ginny said, "Perhaps, but I think it's worth a try; Ron, Hermione, what do you say?"

Hermione said, "I think you should ask; how much more security can they add if they reject your request."

Ron added, "I agree, ask."

Ginny said, "Me to, but we should decide on how to word the request to make it less threatening to their security policy and so less likely to be rejected."

They worked on wording for nearly an hour before Harry said, "Dobby, please go to Gringotts, find Griphook, and say these exact words, "Lord Potter has an unusual, but very important request. He asks if you would please come and see him when it is convenient."

After Dobby left, they went to work out while waiting for Dobby to return. It was only fifteen minutes later that Dobby arrived with Griphook in the back house where the teens were using the gym equipment.

Harry said, "Griphook, may the gold in your vaults ever increase. Thank you for coming so promptly."

Griphook said, "Greetings Lord Potter, may we celebrate together the deaths of our common enemies. Your elf informed me you have an unusual request; how may I help you?"

Harry said, "Griphook, please remember to call me Harry in private. Perhaps we should be comfortable before I say anything; there's a sitting room, Dobby, bring some elf made win."

Once in the sitting room, Harry said, "Please have a seat." Dobby reappeared with two glasses and a bottle of deep red wine. As Harry poured two glasses he said, "Do you Goblins have an inventory of all the contents of every vault?"

Griphook asked, "Of course, do you wish to know the contents of you vaults because you are unable to come to Gringotts under the present situation? If your elf had simply told me this I would have brought your manifests with me."

Harry hesitated, then said, "It's more complicated, and more important than that. Do you Goblins know to what extent the Dark Lord has gone in his attempt to become immortal?"

Griphook looked worried and said, "There have been rumors of Dark Art ceremonies; and we know, because of what happened to him sixteen years ago when he attempted to kill you, that he has done something to that end. What does that have to do with inventories of the vaults at Gringotts?"

Harry said, "I have learned that he made several dark objects, that because of their nature, prevent him from being killed unless all of these objects are destroyed first. I believe one of them may be in the vault of one of his Death Eaters, most likely the Lestrange vault.

I need to find out for sure, and if it is there, to destroy it. I know the reputation of Gringotts for security, and that unauthorized people can't access someone else's vault; but I was wondering if there was any way I would simply be able to confirm the presence of one of these objects in the Lestrange vault.

The object would be something once owned by Helga Hufflepuff or by Rowena Ravenclaw. Would the inventory be that specific, and is it be possible for you to check if such an object is in the Lestrange vault?"

Griphook said, "Such a thing has never been done and is strictly against Gringotts policy."

Harry looked disappointed and said, "I understand, but it was necessary for me to ask. Perhaps one of these objects is not even in Gringotts. I thank you for letting me present my request; and I will continue to search other places since the Dark Lord cannot be defeated until these objects are destroyed."

Griphook said, "Although such a thing has never been done and is strictly against Gringotts policy, I will present your request to the board of directors. They have been very favorable to you and your cause thus far; who knows, perhaps they will bend, if not break the standard policy as a favor to you.

They meet in two days, I will inform you of their decision as soon as it is made. I personally wish you good fortune in your quest."

Harry said, "Thank you Griphook, I will have Dobby take you back to Gringotts."

Griphook said, "That will not be necessary, from the training place I will be able to return on my own.

Our Goblin warriors are always interested in how others train for combat. Your skill at combat is well known to the Goblin nation; if I include in my report to the board that you were willing to share your training secrets, perhaps it would sway some board members in favor of you request."

Harry asked if he would like to watch a magical sparring match between Ginny and Hermione. He explained to the girls what Griphook had told him and the gave a fifteen minute demonstration of wandless magic, opening alternate dimensions, and firing lightning bolts from their fingers.

Then Harry asked Griphook if he wanted to see a sword and knife duel between him and Ron. They sparred for ten minutes before Harry disarmed Ron.

Griphook asked, "The sword and knife duel was similar to Goblin skills; but can you teach Goblins the magic skills the girls demonstrated?"

Harry answered, "I don't know. Very few witches and wizard can do such things; we have never tried teaching a Goblin and I'm not sure how Goblin magic works. I would be willing to try if two or three of your warriors were willing to come here for lessons."

Griphook said, "I will present this to the board and I am sure your willingness to share your skills will help your cause."

After Griphook left, Harry told the others what was discussed as they continued to train. James did not show up at Grimmauld place that night or the next, though he did send a message over the coins that he was safe and working on a project.

At eleven, the third day after the talk with Griphook, there was a knock on the door of the training house. Harry looked out and saw a man on the stoop. He called the others and when everyone was ready to defend themselves if necessary, he opened the door asking, "Can I help you."

The man said, "May your training show you the way to destroy your enemies; Harry, it is Griphook. May I enter?"

Harry said, "Greetings Griphook, may our ventures be profitable to both of us." He stepped aside, and as the Goblin crossed the threshold, he reverted to him normal appearance.

Griphook said, "Since this is a Muggle area, it was necessary for me to disguise myself least I be seen by someone."

Harry said, "Why come through the street? Why didn't you just apparate directly into the house?"

Griphook said, "I did not wish to be incinerated by bolts of lightning because I surprised you with a sudden appearance. I regret I did not think of telling you how I would need to appear in disguise in a Muggle area before I left here last time."

Harry said, "That's quite alright, I understand the need for disguises. Would you like to go to the sitting room so we can talk?"

Griphook said, "It will not be necessary, I have only two things to say."

All four teens got disappointed faces believing their request had been rejected; however, Griphook said, "First, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff is on the inventory list of the Lestrange vault."

Harry said, "Yes, at least that's some help."

Hermione asked, "Griphook, what's the second thing you need to say."

Griphook looked at her, then to Harry. Harry said, "Go on Griphook, I was about to ask the same thing."

The Goblin said, "The board of directors has decided they need to meet with you personally. They want more information as to your intentions before making a decision on how to proceed."

Harry asked, "When and where do they want to meet; they know I cannot be seen in Diagon Alley. It's not safe for me or any random shopper that happens to be there and gets close to me if an attack starts. Besides, I didn't think the board wanted it known that they have been helping me."

Griphook responded, "They know this and are willing to either meet here, in this training house; or if you prefer, they will make arrangements to meet in any location of your choosing.

I believe they are anxious to see the end of 'You Know Who' as quickly as possible. There have been six Goblin families that have simply disappeared without a trace in the past few weeks.

The board is inclined to believe 'You Know Who' or at least his followers are behind it. All six families were known to keep large reserves of gold at their homes and we have been unable to find their treasures anywhere in the houses.

Other Goblin families have been asking wards be placed at their homes; but we do not have enough ward casters and the waiting time is up to five months now. We have even transferred your fiancé's brother from his financial position to a ward caster since he has experience in the field."

Harry asked, "What is your opinion Griphook, do you think the board would prefer to meet here or some other location."

Griphook said, "I believe they wish to see a demonstration of your combat skills and would prefer meeting here. Do not be surprised if they ask you as part of an agreement to begin training Goblin warriors after the first topic is discussed."

Harry looked at the others and the simply nodded; so he said, "When can the board meet?"

Griphook said, "They made the assumption you would agree and instructed me to ask for the meeting after dark tonight. Seven o'clock as wizards tell time would make it easier to avoid being seen by Muggles in the area or even by the Death Eaters guarding the other house on Grimmauld Place."

Harry said, "That is good with us. We will prepare a sparring demonstration; and have a meeting room ready. How many chairs will we need and should we prepare anything else, food or drinks perhaps?"

Griphook said, "No food, Goblins rarely eat in the presence of humans; but elf wine would be good. There are five directors and I will be here as liaison; so ten chairs would be needed."

Ginny asked, "Would the board object to my brother Bill being here?"

Griphook answered, "I do not believe it would be a problem. The board knows of William Weasley's work for Gringotts; he is highly regarded for a human."

After Griphook left, Ginny said, "I'll message Bill over the coins; I thought he might know the board members and maybe give us some ideas of what might influence them in our favor."

Harry said, "Good idea Ginny, see how early he can get here so we'll have time to talk before the board arrives. Hermione, Ron, can you conjure a round table and eleven chairs in the larger of the two martial arts training room; we'll do the sparring in the other room."

Then he called Dobby and said, "Dobby, we'll eat early tonight, at five; and Bill Weasley may join us. Then we'll need eleven glasses and a selection of several bottles of elf wine in the martial arts training room before seven; we're entertaining Goblins tonight."

Bill arrived at four coming through the back house. He said, "What's up? Ginny just said you needed me here as soon as I could get off work."

They explained the situation and asked about how to get the board on their side. Bill went over the board members one by one and what he knew about each.

Then he said, "They seem to like you Harry, at least memos around Gringotts for the past few months seem to indicate that without coming right out and saying so. Let me sit next to you so I can let you know if I see an opening to get on their good side and avoid saying something to irritate any of them.

The board chair is Bloodrock, Harry, you must use a Goblin greeting first; then he will greet you, then we'll move to the meeting table."

Just before seven, six Goblins popped into the house via Portkey. Harry said, "Chair-goblin Bloodrock, board members, may the vaults of Gringotts and your personal vaults over flow with the gold won by our union."

An old Goblin they took to be Bloodrock said, "Lord Potter may all your battles end with the blood of your foes seeping into the ground."

Griphook then said, "We should be seated and begin."

Bill had checked out the table and chairs earlier and he led Bloodrock to a posh chair, then showed the other Goblins to seats according to their rank on the board. Harry sat across from Bloodrock with Ginny on his right and Bill on his left; Ron sat next to Bill and Hermione next to Ginny, Bill introduced them to Bloodrock.

Dobby appeared and served a glass of elf wine to each Goblin first, then to each human. With the introductions over, Bloodrock spoke first, "Lord Potter, the board wishes you to explain why we should ignore long standing Gringotts rules for your convenience."

Harry replied, "Not for my convenience, but for the lives, safety, and treasure of all of us and the lives of many other Goblins and humans.

As I explained to Griphook, 'You Know Who' intends to kill many Muggles and Muggle born witches and wizards in his attempt to gain control of the country. He and his Death Eaters will kill anyone, including any Goblin, that gets in his way. Many of my family and friends have already been killed and I understand, also many Goblins.

He needs money to carry out his plans, and is not beyond trying to seize Gringotts to get it. You all know this to be true.

In order to stop him, I first need to destroy several objects he has enchanted. The board had been good enough to inform me that one of these objects is in the Lestrange vault. I ask the board to let me destroy it."

A Goblin asked, "Explain what you would have us do; do we need to bring the object to you? Do you want us to give you access to the Lestrange vault? Will you keep this object when you're done?"

Bill leaned over and whispered, "That's Silverblade, vice-chair; address him as such."

Harry said, "Vice-chair Silverblade, perhaps the best way is if we can enter the vault; any Goblins who wish to observe us can verify that we will not take or even touch anything in the vault. If that is unacceptable, maybe the object can be levitated out without having to touch it and returned after it is neutralized.

We will never actually touch it and I suggest no Goblin attempts to touch it; we found other such objects to be protected by numerous wards and curses that kill or at least severely harm anyone touching them.

My mate and I need to be less than ten feet from the object for less than a minute. The object's magic will be neutralized and the object itself physically scorched."

A third Goblin said, "You imply that you have destroyed other such objects; show us one of these. Then demonstrate how you intend to destroy the object in the vault. We must know nothing will be taken, no other items will be damaged, and no Goblin will be harmed."

Bill whispered, "That's Brassaxe, he's the most anti-human of the board members and most likely to vote against us. He's angling to replace Bloodrock; acknowledge him, but then disrespect him by addressing your answer to Bloodrock.

If the two junior members think Brassaxe can intimidate you, they will vote with him against us. By embarrassing Brassaxe and supporting Bloodrock, we'll secure the votes of those junior members because it was Bloodrock that supported them for board membership just last year.

So if Brassaxe says anything you can't be polite, instead act offended. If he pushes you, push back. The Goblins have heard a lot of rumors about your combat skills but never seen any of you in action; the other board members might want to test your resolve to stand up to one them before committing to your cause."

Harry looked at Brassaxe and said, "I understand your concerns Brassaxe." Then shifting his eyes, he went on, "Bloodrock, here is one object we destroyed two months ago."

As Ginny pulled Slytherin's scorched locket from her robe pocket, Brassaxe made a low noise best described as a growl. Then, Ginny got up, walked pass Brassaxe and handed the locket to Bloodrock. Brassaxe stood and said, "You humans dare to disrespect me; Potter, if you were a Goblin I would gut you like a fish."

Harry also stood and said, "There is a dueling room next door. Bloodrock, I ask your permission for a short break from our meeting so I can kill Brassaxe; then we can finish our business."

Ginny, who heard what Bill told Harry about how to treat Brassaxe, turned to Harry, and said, "My lord, he is not worthy to face you; let me kill him."

Brassaxe pulled a knife and said, "I will gut you first little one; then your man."

Ginny held out one arm and cast low power lightning bolts at Brassaxe; just strong enough to throw him back against the wall. The boom of thunder made the other Goblins jump out of their chairs; then she made another hand motion levitating Brassaxe and she said, "My Lord, shall I drag him out and finish him?"

The other Goblins fell back into their chairs and didn't move an inch waiting to see what Harry would do. Harry look to Bloodrock and said, "Now you have seen how we intend to destroy the object. My mate did not use her full power; she and I together can break through all the object's wards and curses to destroy it.

Bloodrock, I do not hold Brassaxe's actions against you or any other Goblin; I give his life to you to do as you please."

Ginny lowered Brassaxe to the floor and returned to her seat. When Brassaxe stood up, Bloodrock said, "You will take your seat for now and apologize to Lord Potter. I will deal with you further when we return to Gringotts."

Brassaxe looked from Bloodrock to Harry then said, "Lord Potter, I regret my words and actions. I let my concerns that if word of our helping you gets to "He Who Must Not Be Named' he will retaliate and harm both us and our business."

Harry said, "Brassaxe, I understand your concern for yourself and for Gringotts and let this incident be forgotten; but, next time I will kill you before you draw your blade."

Bloodrock waited a few seconds before saying, "I need a motion as to what the board wishes to do about the cursed object in the Lestrange vault."

Silverblade said, "I make a motion to take Lord Potter and his mate to the Lestrange vault to destroy the object."

One of the junior members said, "If this object is so dangerous, I agree it must be destroyed; but if we allow Lord Potter into the Lestrange vault and word gets out, we will lose the trust of many other important customers. If we remove something from a clients vault without permission, the result will be the same. I cannot see a way to proceed without hurting Gringotts' reputation."

Brassaxe and the other junior member mumbled and nodded at this idea.

Bill leaned over and said, "Harry, I have an idea how to get around Ironfist's problem; ask Bloodrock for permission for me to speak. As a low level Gringotts employee, I'm not allowed to address the board unless I'm addressed first."

Harry said, "Bloodrock, you know Bill Weasley, he is a valued employee of Gringotts, brother of my mate, and my friend. I ask you to hear his suggestion."

Bloodrock said, "You may speak William Weasley."

Bill said, "Lord Potter does not need to enter the vault, nor does the object need to be removed. The object can be levitated to near the vault door; Lord Potter and my sister can stand in the gallery near the door and destroy the object from there.

No board member need be there. Griphook and I can serve as witnesses so if anyone questions what happened to the object, the board members can truthfully say, they never saw the object, no unauthorized person entered the vault, and the object never left the vault."

Bloodrock said, "I believe that will work, Silverblade, any comment on this plan?"

Silverblade said, "No objections."

Bloodrock said, "Brassaxe, any comment?"

Brassaxe looked at Harry and before he could speak, Harry said, "Speak you mind Brassaxe; this is business and I will not hold an honest business opinion against you."

Brassaxe said, "I think William Weasley's suggestion is the only option that will not hurt Gringotts and still eliminates the threat of the object. I vote yes."

Bloodrock gave the junior members Ironfist and Swiftknife as chance to comment. Both were in favor and so Bloodrock said, "Griphook, you and William Weasley will arrange a Portkey to bring Lord Potter and his mate to the unshielded conference room at Gringotts. You will escort them to the gallery near the Lestrange vault, and see that the object is destroyed. You will then return the object to its place and return Lord Potter and his mate here.

Now Lord Potter, Griphook has told the board of your combat skills; would it be possible for us to see a demonstration?"

Harry said, "Certainly Bloodrock. My elf will bring another glass of wine for each of you while my friends and I prepare. Please follow me to the next room."

First Ginny and Hermione dueled with low power lightning bolts, assorted curses, and alternate dimensions. After ten minutes, Harry said, "Bloodrock, I'm afraid these duels can go on for more than an hour, and if you want to see me duel, I'll have to call this a draw."

Next, Harry and Ron dueled with swords and knives for nearly fifteen minutes before Harry knocked Ron down and Ron yielded. Harry asked, "Would one of you like to duel me as part of the demonstration; perhaps one of the junior members."

None of the Goblins looked as if the wished to duel Harry and to save face, Bloodrock said, "I'm sure we would all like to practice against you Lord Potter; but we must return to Gringotts so Griphook and William Weasley can begin arrangements to destroy the object.

Would you be willing to train a few Goblin warriors?"

Griphook said, "Lord Potter has already agreed to that. I have arranged for three of the trainers from the Goblin Warrior Academy, when their duties to the present class of warrior trainees are finished, to come for training here with Lord Potter and his friends."

Bloodrock nodded and said, "I hope we can meet again soon Lord Potter and that our mutual interests can bring profit to both of us."

The next afternoon, Bill arrived with a Portkey that took Harry and Ginny directly into Gringotts without the need to pass through Diagon Alley. It took almost thirty seconds of their strongest lightning bolts to destroy the Horcrux. Bill returned the scorched cup to its shelf and returned with Harry and Ginny to Grimmauld Place.

As soon as they arrived back, Bill said, "What the hell is going on Harry? That cup was a Horcrux."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Thrill of Victory, the A

Chapter V – Thrill of Victory; Agony of Defeat

Nobody reacted, so Bill said again, "What the hell is going on Harry? That cup was a Horcrux."

When Harry still didn't answer, Bill continued, "I was a curse breaker for years, so don't try to fool me. You told the Goblins 'You Know Who' made several enchanted objects and you showed us one, the locket. You never said it was a Horcrux; I was taught you could only make one Horcrux because it made your soul unstable."

Ginny was the one that said, "When Harry handed Dumbledore Tom's diary after it was destroyed my first year, that was what Dumbledore thought too. But when Tom returned at the end of the Tri-wizard Tournament, Dumbledore realized there had to be another one."

Bill said, "So the diary that possessed you was a Horcrux, wasn't it? It was part of 'You Know Who's' soul not just a memory. The diary, the locket, and the cup make three; and Harry said there is at least one more."

Harry finally spoke and said, "Two more left, and you missed another, a ring that Dumbledore destroyed."

Bill said, "That would make six total. Do you know what and where the other two are?"

Ginny answered again, "We're pretty sure we know one, his snake Nagini; Dumbledore said for him to have so much control over it, like the time it bit dad, the snake has to be a Horcrux."

Bill asked, "Can a living thing be a Horcrux? The Goblin trainers didn't tell us that, and I never imagined it."

Ginny said, "Dumbledore was surprised to. Anyway, we think the other one is something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, and we think its hidden somewhere in Hogwarts."

Harry said, "We're making plans to search Hogwarts once we figure out what the object actually is and get a better idea of where it could be hidden."

Bill said, "That's crazy; you plan to go into a place controlled by Death Eaters, to look for some object but you're not sure what it really is, hidden somewhere in a gigantic castle but you're not sure where.

Then there's the snake, I understand he always keeps it with him, so you'll have to fight him and destroy the snake at the same time."

Hermione said, "That's why we're with Harry. While he and Ginny keep 'You Know Who' busy, Ron and I kill the snake; then we help kill Tom."

Bill said, "You're all crazy; you'll never get away with any of that."

Harry said, "We're open to ideas if you have a better one. The Horcruxes have to be destroyed or if he's killed, he'll just return again."

Bill stood silently for a minute then said, "At least let the order help; tell them what has to be done because you can't do it alone."

Harry said, "No, I told you before, after what Snape did, we don't trust all the members of the order. Promise you won't tell anyone because if 'You Know Who' learns what we're doing, he'll move the last two Horcruxes and put extra protections around them. Then we'll never be able to destroy them."

Ginny said, "Give me your wizard's oath not to tell anyone, or I swear Bill, I'll obliviate your memory myself."

Bill said, "But, …"

That was all he got out before Ginny hit him with a full body bind. Then she said, "I mean it Bill, you follow our orders or get obliviated. Make your choice; blink if you agree to a wizard's oath. Blinking will be your acceptance and will bind you to the oath; otherwise I'll count to ten, then wipe your memory."

Bill blinked and Ginny released him.

Harry said, "We trust you and can use your help, if you're willing to throw in with our crazy plans."

Bill said, "I suppose you'll have a better chance with me; but isn't there anyone else you trust, everyone that helps will give you a better chance."

Ginny said, "What about the twins? Harry, I think we should talk to them; I've been thinking some of their crazy inventions can be turned into useful fighting objects."

Harry said, "That's a good idea; I've seen some of what they're capable of. Bill, see if you can get Fred and George here without attracting unwanted attention."

Bill answered, "I think that won't be a problem; they're always going somewhere looking for supplies for the shop so people are used to seeing them roaming about."

Harry said, "Thanks Bill, I know what we told you sounds crazy; but we still have a lot of planning to do. We won't just go to Hogwarts half cocked, even if it takes months to get ready."

Bill said, "I was head boy, I know the castle pretty good. Maybe I can help plan and give you ideas of where to look.

Oh, by the way Ginny, I told everyone in the family about you and Harry getting engaged. Mom was happy, dad and the boys a little shocked and upset. Dad likes Harry; but said you're both too young. Mom calmed him down and he's good with it now. Mom just said to tell you not to have the wedding unless she and the rest of the family could be there."

Harry said, "Bill, we'd like you to bring your mother and father to the back house when they can make it safely. Ginny and I need to talk with them. Let us know ahead of time when you can arrange to bring everyone so we're not out on a mission with James when they get here."

Bill said, "Death Eaters are watching the Burrow, it will take a few days; when everything is arranged, I send a message over the coins."

The following day, Griphook arrived at the training house with a human he introduced as George Brown, a solicitor Gringotts used for writing wills. Griphook said, "He is our best Lord Potter; no will he has written has ever been broken."

Griphook left and Harry said to the solicitor, "Mr. Brown, I need your best work on my will. This is my fiancé, Ginny Weasley; she is carrying my son. I want my titles and my estate left to him with Ginny as his guardian and executor until he is of age.

Is that possible even though my son isn't born yet?"

The solicitor said, "Yes, it can be done; but it would be more secure if you were married before the birth. Contesters to the will could claim someone else fathered the child."

Harry said, "That's ridiculous?"

Brown said, "You may be sure the child is yours; but legally it can be contested."

Harry said, "Write up the will as solidly as you can; Ginny and I must talk in private."

The solicitor left by the door.

It took two days for Bill to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley away from the Death Eaters keeping watch on the Burrow and to the training house without being seen. It was much easier to get the twins there and Bill arranged for all of them to come at the same time, after dark for security reasons.

The four teens were waiting, and when the Weasleys arrived, there was a general hug fest before Mrs. Weasley started asking questions; the first was, "Where are we?"

Harry said, "Hold on for a few minutes, first, listen and memorize what I'm saying. Bak jumin, kadik damalk; listen again, Bak jumin, kadik damalk. Everyone got it? Say it back to me aloud."

When everyone repeated the secret, Harry said, "Now follow me."

He led them out the back door, across the unkempt yard, and through the disguised back entrance into Grimmauld Place.

Ron and Hermione weren't even in the house yet before, Mrs. Weasley said, "This looks like the kitchen in Grimmauld Place; but it can't be, it's immaculate, almost like a new room."

Ginny answered, "Dobby's been amazing, cleaning, polishing, and replacing curtains, rugs, and furniture for three months; I've seen him working, but even I'm amazed at how much he got done. Wait until you see the rest of the house."

Dobby, who was at the stove, said, "Mistress Ginny is too kind to Dobby. Dinner is almost ready; everybody should please go to the dining room."

Harry and Ginny led the way, and after everyone was seated, he said, "We have a lot to tell you, but we can talk while eating."

Dobby began serving and for the next hour, the teens told their story of the last three months, starting with their escape from the wedding to today; by agreement, they left out about the Horcruxes.

After dinner, Harry said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "While you're here, I want to ask you for a favor. Bill told you I asked Ginny to marry me, and we didn't plan to do that right away; but, since we don't know what's going to happen, I'm asking you to give Ginny a letter to allow her to get married underage in case events make it necessary."

Mr. Weasley asked, "What could make it necessary for you to get married."

Fred butted in, "Maybe if Ginny gets pregnant, it would be nice for them to get married."

Mr. Weasley said, "Fred, I'm sure Ginny and Harry are responsible enough to act maturely and …"

Ginny interrupted and said, "Dad, everyone, I am pregnant."

The twins grinned, Mr. Weasley and Bill stood up, and Mr. Weasley said, "Harry, I thought you had more respect for …"

Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur, sit down; I knew about this for months and it's under control."

Mr. Weasley looked at her and said, "You knew and didn't tell me. And what do you mean it's under control?"

Ginny said, "First dad, don't blame Harry; this is more my responsibility than his. He wanted to wait, but I love him so much I almost had to put a hex on him to get him in bed the first time. And I told him I would always use the contraceptive charm, then I forgot to do it."

She went on to explain about the baby being in stasis and how they planned to wait until it was safe to revive him and give birth. By the time she finished, Mr. Weasley and Bill had calmed down.

Mr. Weasley said, "I still wish it wasn't so; but if your mother is okay with this, I can live with it to. But I want to know why you asked for permission for Ginny to marry underage if you have things under control."

Harry said, "Right now, things are under control and we're safe here; but that could change quickly. If I were killed before we're married, Ginny and James Sirius could be left with nothing. The solicitor said my will could be contested and they could lose everything.

When we're married, they will inherit my estate and be able to live comfortable; also my son would inherit my titles, and I want that. I just want to be sure they are taken care of if something happens to me."

Mr. Weasley said, "You're right and I'm happy you're thinking of Ginny and the baby's future. I'll write a permission letter."

Harry pulled out a parchment and said, "I wrote this up because I don't know when we'll see you again; if you and Mrs. Weasley will sign it on the lines, it would make me feel much safer about Ginny and James' future."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur, we need to do this."

He signed and passed it to her; she also signed and handed it back to Harry. He looked at it and passed it to Ginny who also looked it over. It was quite simple;

November 22, 1996

We, the parents of Ginevra Molly Weasley, give our permission for her to marry Harry James Potter though she is presently underage.

Arthur Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley

Mr. Weasley asked how they planned to get a marriage license from the ministry and Ginny told them, "We'll get a Muggle license and ceremony, and we'll try and let the family know before time so you all could come if possible."

Harry added, "Ginny and I both want you at our wedding if at all possible; but we don't know when we can make arrangements."

After talking for an hour, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said good-by and left through the back house. Harry asked Fred, George, and Bill to stay.

After Dobby served a Butterbeer to everyone, Harry said to the twins, "Guys, I want to hire you to do some work for me; we were thinking you could help us with some of our problems."

George said, "You mean close the shop and come here?"

Harry answered, "No, keep the shop running; it makes a great cover. People are used to seeing you there; all I want is for you to spend some time doing work for me."

Fred asked, "What kind of work?"

Harry said, "First, we're here or in the training house almost all day; we need some way of finding out what happening in the magical world in real time. Do you know of, or can you make something like the Muggles have, cameras that can be set up in places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade so we can see if there is a Death Eater attack?

We also need communication devices to reach each other quickly, owls are too slow and can be intercepted, using the flue network is impossible now that Death Eaters can monitor it, and the coins have a limit on the number of words in a message."

Ginny added, "We can also use weapons. Muggles have things that can be set in place or thrown and explode near your enemy; could you make something like that but magical?"

Hermione said, "They're called mines and grenades if you want to look up how they work in a Muggle book. We also need listening devices that we can leave in places Death Eaters might be so we can hear what they're saying."

Harry went on, "Any other things you might think of that will help us would be appreciated. I'll pay you each 100 Galleons a week and a bonus if you come up with something good."

Fred said, "A 100 Galleons a week, for part time work…"

George finished, "and we keep the shop going; we're in."

Ginny said, "Start on the cameras and listening devices; we have to know what's happening if we're going to strike back."

The twins left and Bill asked, "Did you come up with any plan as to what the Horcrux in Hogwarts is, or where to start looking?"

Harry said, "Not yet, but we decided we have to wait until Christmas break to try. With fewer people around we think Snape and his cronies will be less watchful and it will be easier for us to search without being seen."

Bill said, "True, but even so, it will take longer than all Christmas break to search the whole castle. You have to narrow down the object and where it's likely to be."

Hermione said, "If the object is really something that belonged to Ravenclaw, the only thing mentioned about her was her diadem. Maybe that's it."

Bill said, "But it hasn't been seen in a thousand years; he would have to have found it himself, made it into a Horcrux, then hid it again."

Ginny said, "We know the problem Bill; let's just keep working on it and hopefully one of us will get an idea."

The following day at nine, three Goblins disguised as humans arrived at the training house. Harry was expecting them and opened the door. After changing back to their normal appearance, one said, "Greetings Lord Potter, may your training give us victory over our common enemies.

I am Sharptooth, this is Ironclaw, and Dragonslayer, we are trainers for the Goblin Warrior Legions. We were told to report here to be trained in your ways of fighting."

The one referred to as Ironclaw made a deep growling noise, then snorted.

Harry said, "Greeting, may we all polish our blades with the blood of our enemies. Ironclaw, do you think my training is beneath you."

The Goblin answered, "No Goblin can learn anything useful about fighting from a human; we waste our time."

Harry said, "Perhaps you are right. Why don't we spar each other; if you best me, you will have proven you point and you can leave."

The Goblin looked at Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, then said, "You would face me alone?"

Harry said, "Yes, choose between a magical duel or with blades."

The Goblin gave a toothy grin and said, "Blades."

Harry said, "Follow me to the dueling room, I presume you brought your own sword and knife."

When they got to the room, Harry removed his shirt, picked a saber and knife from the racks and said, "This is practice sparring, no deep killing thrusts or slashes; only minor jabs and cuts to show our skills. I do not wish to offend Bloodrock and the board by taking your life. Otherwise, choose how far you wish to go, end at first blood, end at disarmament, or end when one yields?"

Ironclaw said, "Until yield."

They faced each other and Harry held his saber up to his face then slashed it down in salute as he had seen the Goblin warriors do the day the new Fidelius charm was placed on the house. Ironclaw looked startled that Harry knew the Goblin warrior salute, but finally returned the motion.

Each had their sword in their right hand and the knife in their left hand as they circled each other. Suddenly, the Goblin slashed down his sword on Harry's left side and quickly thrust his knife at Harry's stomach; but Harry wasn't there anymore. He had jumped right and stuck the tip of his knife in the Goblin's upper knife arm as it moved forward with its thrust.

Harry circled as the Goblin looked at the blood on his upper arm. Harry said, "First blood." Then he thrust his sword at the Goblin, stepped right and spun left slashing low with the sword. That forced the Goblin to jump up over the low slash and Harry had his knife ready as Ironclaw came back down; the tip of Harry's knife scratched across the Goblin's cheek.

Ironclaw looked angry, he wiped the blood from his cheek and rapidly moved forward, alternately slashing with his sword and jabbing with his knife. Harry retreated two, then three steps; then quickly did a shoulder roll under the Goblin's slashing motion. He came back to his feet and slashed a long, shallow cut diagonally down the Goblins back.

Ironclaw whirled around, he growled furiously; he had lost control of his emotions. When he tried to stab Harry with his sword, Harry stepped left turned and caught the Goblin's right sword arm in a painful grip, bent it, and forced Ironclaw to drop the sword.

Harry pushed Ironclaw back, picked up the sword, put his knife in his belt, and stepped toward the Goblin circling the two swords. Ironclaw retreated, holding his knife to parry any thrust Harry might make. Harry repeatedly feinted with quick jabs, first with one sword then the other to see how the Goblin reacted.

When he saw a pattern to the Goblin's defense, Harry did a hard jab with the sword in his right hand; Ironclaw parried it with his knife and Harry used the other sword to stab the back of the Goblin's knife hand. Ironclaw dropped the knife and Harry stepped in hard knocking the Goblin to the floor, then quickly fell on the Goblin with one sword to Ironclaw's throat.

In the book on Goblins Harry had read months ago, he discovered that, though it rarely happened, if a Goblin warrior was accused of cowardice in battle, the tips of his ears would be cut off as a sign of disgrace. He would be shunned by other Goblins, and most often ended up killing himself in shame.

Harry knew it was important to keep in the good graces of the Goblins, so he quickly whispered so the other Goblins couldn't hear, "Do you yield? Move and I'll cut off the tip of your ears. Answer me quietly and you will not be disgraced."

Ironclaw whispered back, "I yield."

Harry said out loud for the other Goblins to hear, "You fought well Ironclaw, do you yield?"

Ironclaw now said out loud, "I do yield."

Harry let the Goblin up and said, "You Goblins are brave but perhaps there are things you can still learn. Sharptooth, Dragonslayer, would one of you want to spar magically with one of my friends? I know little of Goblin magic and would like to watch and learn about your magical skills."

Dragonslayer said, "I will duel your tall friend with the red hair."

Harry said, "I need Ron to help me watch the duel and learn about you magic."

The Goblin asked, "You have another friend nearby to face me?"

Harry pointed to Ginny and said, "Yes, my mate."

Dragonslayer said, "Females do not fight; they are not warriors."

Ginny said, "I do, I am Lord Potter's mate and train with him."

The Goblin said to Harry, "Besting a female is no honor. I fight to win; I may hurt your mate."

Harry said, "This is only for practice so I may learn about Goblin magic; I will not hold it against you."

Dragonslayer said, "Goblins do not use wands; will the female fight the Goblin way?"

Ginny said, "I will."

She walked out to the center of the room; Dragonslayer hesitated, but finally went to face her. Harry said, "I will call for the duel to start."

He said in Gobbledygook, "Gadish."

Dragonslayer held out his arm and fired a stunner at Ginny but she had already opened up an alternate dimension so the stunner faded away. The Goblin fired another that Ginny absorbed; then several curses in a row, all lost in the alternate dimension. Finally, Ginny hit the Goblin with some weak lightning bolts, just enough power to throw him backward and knock him out. The duel was over in less than a minute.

Harry enervated the Goblin and said, "Are you ready to start training?"

Over the next four hours, the teens learned more of Goblin magic than most humans learn in a lifetime; and the Goblins learned respect for human magic and skill with blades.

Harry told the Goblins he thought they could learn to open alternate dimensions and to make lightning; but it would take time. Before the Goblins left, he arranged for them to come three days a week for lessons with all four teens.

With Christmas was only a week away, Harry and Ginny decided to put off wedding plans until after the holidays. Then one day, Fred and George turned up at the training house with a small box full of gadgets.

George started, "Weapons were easy, we have two types here."

Fred picked up an object from the box and said, "The first kind is what Hermione called a mine; but not set off by touching it like a Muggle mine, it's set off by a spell. It's full of fireworks explosives and a gas that stuns anyone within five meters; unless there's a strong wind. With wind, the stun area is blown downwind."

George took the device and threw it onto the floor, jumped on it, then kicked it against the wall. He said, "The only way to set it off is with magic, we can make it so a specific spell sets off one and another spell explodes all of them in range."

Fred continued, "They can be made to look like any common object, a cobble stone, a bin, a sign on a building. You plant them ahead of time in an area like Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and they lay there for months or even years."

George went on, "If a battle starts, you cast the appropriate spell when you see an enemy near one, …"

Fred finished, "and boom. Only we will know the spell to set them off."

George said, "Even if someone finds one and takes it, they can't be hurt."

Harry said, "But we have to plant them first, right."

Ginny asked, "And how do we remember every place we planted one so we can set them off?"

Fred answered, "All part of our service. When you're in an area where mines are planted; …"

George said, "cast the charm Optico illumine azure and they will glow blue; …"

Fred added, "but only the person casting the charm can see the blue glow so your opponents won't see them; but each of you will have to cast your own charm if you want to see them."

George said, "If you aim your wand, or in your cases your hands, anywhere close to one, …"

Fred finished, "and say, detonate; then boom."

George said, "Pointing and saying, link detonate, sets off all of them in range."

Harry said, "We'll have to try them out; what are those other things?"

Fred said, "Magical grenades, say Phoenix to it, toss it at your opponent, and five seconds later, flames engulf a three-meter circle."

George said, "The dangerous part is, once it goes off, water won't put it out; and it continues to burn for ten seconds."

Fred finished, "And once you say Phoenix, you can't stop it; so you better be able to get rid of it at least four-meters away from you and your friends."

Harry said, "We'll have to try these too; how many do you have of each?"

Fred said, "Only twenty mines so far; but in a week we'll have a hundred or more."

George added, "We have a dozen grenades, and will have a hundred of them in a week."

Fred said, "There are six mines and three grenades in the box; they're not activated now…"

George finished, "and one of us wants to go with you when try them out to show you how to activate them."

Hermione asked about cameras, communicators, and listening devices.

George answered, "Making them is easy; but …"

Fred went on, "powering them is hard. Magic kills the elektical that powers them; …

George finished, "but we're working on a shield charm for the battys that run them. Maybe in another week."

Hermione said, "It's electricity and batteries; but we know what you're saying."

The next day, Fred watched the store while George went with the teens out into a heavily wooded area and showed them how to plant mines, set off one or several, and about throwing grenades.

Harry was pleased with the devices and gave the twins and extra 500 Galleons to buy material for more.

Christmas passed and on Boxing Day, the teens were presenting Dobby with his presents of socks, hats, and tees; Fred and George arrived with more explosives and the electronic things they promised.

George said, "We already put cameras and lectric ears all over Diagon Alley so you'll be able to see and hear everything."

Fred said, "Except in Knockturn Alley; a camera looks down into the alley, but we afraid …."

George continued, "that if we planted anything down there and it was noticed; Death Eaters would …"

Fred went on, "get suspicious, and look for them in other places."

George pulled out what looked like a tiny Muggle telly and enlarged it to reveal a telly with the screen divided into four parts.

He said, "The cameras are hooked to this by spells similar to when you Apparate, the picture essentially is Apparated here onto the screen."

Fred said, "Four camera pictures come in for ten seconds; then four other pictures for ten seconds, and so on."

George added, "There are twelve cameras in Diagon Alley including one in our shop, and we plan to put four showing the streets of Hogsmeade."

Fred went on, "We'll try and get a few into stores at Hogsmeade and anywhere else you four think should be watched."

George said, "All cameras from everywhere will show on that ten second cycle; but if you want to see any one, …"

Fred said, "they're numbered, and you press the number of the one you want and it will stay on."

George said, "This switch turns on the sound from the lectric ears if you want to listen; but …"

Fred finished, "the sound constantly switching with the pictures is really annoying; so we suggest you leave the sound off unless you see something happening."

Harry said, "Well we're here in the training house most of the day; but we'll have to take shifts watching the telly at night."

Ginny asked, "What about communication devices for us?"

Fred answered, "That turned out to be the easiest thing; once we figured out how to shield the elektrik battys; …"

George said, "Muggle phones were perfect. You have elektrik in this house; once a day, remove the shield charm from the phones, …"

Fred finished, "fill the battys with elektrik, and replace the shield charm. They will work all over the world, not just here."

Hermione pulled four cell phones from the box, checked them, put everyone's name and number in everyone else's contact list, and passed them on to everyone else. She said, "You better get another dozen of these, we'll need to reach you two, Bill, your parents, James, and maybe eventually others we bring into the group."

Then she showed Ron and Ginny how to use the phones; Harry had seen them at his aunts and knew how they worked.

All through January and into February they trained; and in turn trained the three Goblins. Bill got maps of Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow, and a few Muggle areas like near the Muggle parliament building that he thought were in danger of Death Eater attacks.

With the twins, Bill and James' help, they figured out defensive plans for each town, planted cameras and listening devices to keep watch, and put magical mines at points from which they thought Death Eaters might launch an attack.

There was no progress on figuring out the last Horcrux, what it was or where, though they discussed it regularly.

Harry, worried about being killed and leaving Ginny and the baby with nothing, kept bringing up the subject of them getting married in a Muggle ceremony. Ginny didn't want to think about Harry getting killed and kept putting it off, hoping they could eventually hold the wedding at the Burrow like Bill and Fleur did.

For Valentine's Day, Harry decided they needed a break and could take a chance on going to a Muggle restaurant for a romantic dinner; Ron and Hermione went to a separate place.

By the last week of February, since Goblins used wandless magic anyway, the three Goblins being trained had progressed enough open alternate dimensions, cast lightning, and do other wizard curses. They in turn told Harry they were beginning to teach other Goblins to do the same; but were having problems. Like with wizards, only about one in ten Goblins were good enough to do the magic.

Then, on the afternoon of February 28, Hermione was telling Harry and Ginny her plans to take Ron out to the cinema and dinner for his birthday the next day when a call came on Harry's cell phone. Fred said they were at the shop and about twenty Death Eaters had appeared suddenly and were attacking shoppers.

They checked the telly and got a view of Death Eaters at both ends of the alley. James was out, so Ginny phoned him before the four teens took a Portkey to the upper room of the twins shop.

From what the twins said, it seemed that about ten Death Eaters had come through the Leakey Cauldron, and another ten out of Knockturn Alley at the far end of Diagon Alley. The two groups were destroying shops and cursing shoppers as they worked toward the center of the alley.

They hadn't reached the store yet since it was near the center of the alley; and from the second floor they could see that Gringotts had locked the doors and a dozen Goblin warriors were guarding the entrance.

Several people had run into the store to escape the attack and the twins had been letting them use the flue to get home. Once everyone was out of the store, they locked the doors and went upstairs to join the four teens.

By then, Harry had worked out a plan. The twins would stay on the second floor and detonate singular mines or throw grenades when a Death Eater was close enough. Harry and Ginny would go out toward the Leakey Cauldron and attack while Ron and Hermione went toward the Knockturn Alley group.

They both cast the spell so they could see mines in the area. Harry held an alternate dimension in front of them; when they were spotted and fired upon, the spells were harmlessly absorbed.

Their lightning bolts were powerful; but had limitations. They spread out once leaving the fingertips and at more than fifty feet, they were libel to hit anything and anybody around; your enemy, your friend, or innocent bystanders. The also could destroy or set fire to storefronts and merchandise.

An individual bolt could be made by pointing one finger; but like a spell, aiming it became difficult at more than twenty feet. When they were close enough, about twenty feet from three Death Eaters, Ginny hit them right through their shield charms with lightning bolts killing all three.

Five others took shelter behind some carts; but two ran back toward the Leakey Cauldron. Harry and Ginny circled to their left and managed to eliminate two more Death eaters; but couldn't get an angle on the other three without destroying the carts and the store behind.

At the other end of the alley, Ron held the alternate dimension open and Hermione cast lightning bolts. She hit two Death Eaters with her first strike, then another two with her second. Of the remaining six, three circled to the left and three to the right trying to outflank Ron and Hermione.

Ron moved his alternate dimension to protect from the three on the left, but that forced Hermione to stop firing lightning and put up an alternate dimension to guard the right. They were safe, but surrounded. Ron took a grenade from his pocket, said Phoenix, and tossed it over the stack of crates the Death Eaters were hiding behind.

Flames shot up over the boxes, setting them and the store front behind the boxes on fire. For a few seconds, Ron heard the screams of the men before all the noise stopped.

Figuring the Death Eaters on his side were dead, he turned to see how Hermione was doing and as he did, a strong bludgeoning curse came from Knockturn Alley. It hit him and threw him back against Hermione knocking her over. Her alternate dimension collapsed as she fell and one of the Death Eaters on her side hit her with a spell showing yellow light.

Hermione was unconscious and seemingly hurt badly; Ron was semiconscious and bleeding from his nose, ears, and mouth with a concussion and broken ribs that punctured his left lung.

Five more Death Eaters came out of Knockturn Alley to join the three remaining ones. Lucius Malfoy said, "They are Potters friends, a Weasley and the Mudblood Granger not Potter or his girlfriend. Still, they might know something useful and will serve as entertainment.

We better take them back to headquarters; the Dark Lord will want to question them before killing them. Two of you grab each one and Apparate them out."

erHer

Just as the four men moved to pick up Ron and Hermione, three Goblin Warriors came down the steps from Gringotts. The Death Eaters standing near Ron and Hermione turned to face the Goblins and were dropped by lightning bolts. Malfoy took a quick look and disapparated. The Goblins drew blades and finished the remaining men.

Sharptooth said, "Dragonslayer, guard the entrance to Knockturn Ally; kill any more enemies that approach. Ironclaw, go to Gringotts and bring help for our friends, I will guard the approach from the far end of the alley until we can remove our friends to safety."

At the far end of the alley, Harry and Ginny were trying to figure out how to get to the three Death Eaters hidden behind the carts. They hadn't gotten anywhere when the two men that left returned with ten more Death Eaters all firing curses.

Harry's alternate dimension protected them for now; but if the Death Eaters spread out, he couldn't protect from all sides. He and Ginny began to back up thinking as they got closer to the store, the twins would be able to help.

Two of the Death Eaters approached one of the mines and as they passed it, Ginny set it off. The two men were blown ten feet and smashed against a wall; they fell to the ground dead. Two others that were close, breathe in the stun gas and dropped to the street.

Three more on the other side of the street met the same fate a minute later from the same cause. The other Death Eaters stopped advancing and Harry thought they were going to leave when he heard a voice he recognized.

It said, "Harry Potter, are you so afraid of me that you have to resort to trick explosions like a Muggle."

Harry yelled, "Don't tell me you don't use tricks Tom; because I know it would be a lie. I learned something from you; destroy your enemy anyway you can."

Voldemort fired some type of curse down the alley that made the ground ripple like a 6-foot wave; it knocked Harry and Ginny off their feet and dazed them from hitting their heads against the cobblestones. They couldn't even get up much less set off mines or even fire a curse, Voldemort stepped forward toward them; they could see he had Nagini over his shoulders like a perverted stole.

He said, "Come my followers and see the death of Harry Potter."

The remaining Death Eaters came behind him and when he reached ten feet from Harry and Ginny, he said, "Before I kill you Harry, I want you to see me kill your little girlfriend.

Ginny Weasley I believe, Lucius tells me you had the honor of being possessed by me once before. It would be entertaining to see you possessed again; or perhaps under the Imperious curse so you would be a willing play toy for my followers.

But I'm sorry to say I don't have the time; the Aurors are on their way so I'll just have to take my pleasure in torturing and killing you as a Harry watches. But don't be sad, he'll be joining you soon."

Voldemort pointed his wand at her and said, "Crucio."

Incredible pain all through her body made Ginny scream as she twisted about on the ground; there was a sharp stabbing pain in her lower abdomen and all she could think about was losing the baby. Voldemort held the curse on her for thirty seconds before he noticed Harry attempting to get up.

Voldemort stopped torturing Ginny and said, "Watch Harry Potter as I kill your girlfriend."

He turned back to Ginny, pointed his wand, and said, "Avada Kadavra."

From his knees, the green light of the curse seemed to move in slow motion for Harry, he rolled over and covered Ginny with his body and the curse hit him in the back.

The Death Eaters started to cheer and as Voldemort opened his mouth to gloat. Ginny fought the feelings of pain left in her body, concentrated, and from her position still lying on the ground, fired the most powerful lightning bolts she could make.

One bolt hit the snake, which exploded. A dark spirit came from it and screamed before disappearing as black smoke; another bolt hit Voldemort and he fell backward, smoke coming off his body.

The two Death Eaters closest to him were also killed; the others looked at their fallen leader in horror. Bellatrix said, "The Dark Lord will rise again, you cannot kill him; but you little girl will not rise."

She raised her wand toward Ginny, but before she could say a word, a roar of thunder stopped her. Lightning bolts from behind had killed the group of Death Eaters standing near her. She whirled to see James standing there and instantly disapparated leaving her dead master's body in the street.

Everything happened so fast, Ginny never noticed the black wraith that burst from Harry's scar when the killing curse hit him; the noise of her thunder and the yells of the Death Eaters kept her from hearing the black spirit's scream as it turned to smoke and blew away.

James hurried to Ginny and asked, "Are you hurt? You have blood all over you. "

She was crying and sobbed out, "It's Harry's blood; his scar broke open when the killing curse hit him. He covered me with his own body; he sacrificed himself for me."

James said, "Are you hurt? We have to get out of here before Aurors arrive; the ministry is controlled by Death Eaters and we can't count on the Aurors that come being friendly to us."

James levitated Harry's body and continued, "Ginny, get up, and move to the store, now."

She stood, her body still ached from the Cruciatus curse, but like in a trance, she followed him and Harry's body into the store.

The twins had come down from the second floor to open the door; and as Ginny came in George asked, "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, but took Harry's hand, holding it and crying.

Fred asked, "Harry will be okay, won't he? He's just knocked out; he'll wake in a minute."

James didn't answer, but instead asked, "Where are Ron and Hermione? We have to get out of here before Aurors, other ministry officials, and the press swarm all over this place."

George said, "They were hurt, we couldn't see how badly; a bunch of Goblins came out of Gringotts and took them back into the bank on stretchers."

James said, "They'll be safe there for now; you two pick up Harry and we'll Portkey to the training house."

He made a Portkey while the twins got Harry up with his arms over their shoulders. They touched the Portkey and James pulled Ginny's hand on it before setting it off.

They were still in the training house moving toward the back door to get Harry to Grimmauld Place when someone Apparated in with a pop. James whirled around ready to defend against an attack; but when he saw it was Griphook, he stopped and said, "What news do you have?"

Griphook said, "The boy and girl are injured, the boy seriously and needs more help than Goblin healers can give a human. How is Lord Potter, it is being reported he was killed."

James said, "The reports of his death are greatly exaggerated. I don't know how he does it; he is seriously hurt, but still alive."

Fred and George grinned and Ginny gasped; she said, "Are you sure? He was hit by the killing curse."

James said, "It's not the first time. He is still bleeding from his scar, that means he has a pulse; it's weak but there. Griphook, can Ron and Hermione be brought here while I make arrangements for human medical help for them and Harry?"

Griphook said, "It will be arranged." Then he disapparated.

James said, "You two, get Harry and Ginny into the secure house, then get back here and wait for the Goblins to get Hermione and Ron here. Move them over to and wait for me to get back. I'm going to look for medical help we can trust. Do what you can for them, but for Merlin's sake, be sure you don't hurt them any more when you move them."

Ten minutes later, Ginny sat holding Harry's hand and pressing a bandage to his scar to stop the bleeding. The twins were back in the training house. Ironclaw and Dragonslayer arrived with Hermione; she was still unconscious.

Fed asked, "Where's Ron?"

Ironclaw said, "The healer said he was to bad injured move by Portkey or Apparation; Goblin warriors are carrying him here by hand."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. George looked out and saw two men, Goblins in disguise, carrying a long wooden box. He let them in and one said, "The red headed boy, the healer said he needs human medical help as soon as possible."

All the Goblins disapparated and George levitated the box with Ron to Grimmauld Place while Fred carried Hermione.

Fred said, "Ron seems to be having trouble breathing; maybe we should get mom until James gets back; she know a lot of medical spells."

George said, "Mom will go around the twist and insist we take Ron to St. Mungos; she won't think about Death Eaters getting to him there."

Fred said, "What about Tonks, as an Auror she knows first aide; or her mother, Andromeda is a healer."

George said, "Can't get either of them in here, or anyone else; only Harry can give the secret."

Just then, James came in and said, "There is no secure medical help available here; we have to move them out of the country, I reached an old friend that can help."

Ginny asked, "Can they survive that long; or being moved again for that matter."

James said, "They'll have to; we don't have another choice."


	6. Chapter 6 Traveling Abroad

Chapter VI – Traveling Abroad

James rented a Muggle lorry, and at midnight, they carried Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the back of the lorry on three stretchers. The twins stayed with the unconscious teens; but James made Ginny sit in the cab with him.

He said, "You and the baby went through enough with the Cruciatus curse and the shock of seeing Harry hurt; you don't need to be bounced about in the rear when there's nothing you can do to help Harry anyway."

In half an Hour, James pulled up to a dock on the Thames where what looked to be an old fishing boat was tied up. They levitated the three teens on the stretchers to the boat; then James helped Ginny on board.

He said, "Fred, George, and I have to stay here to continue the fight. Don't be afraid, and follow the captain's orders; help will be waiting for all of you. Don't use the cell phones unless it's an emergency. 'You Know Who' can't trace them, but the ministry can through connections with the Muggle government; and his people control the ministry."

James and the twins got off the boat and as they pulled away in the lorry, the boat cast off and headed down river through the cold foggy night.

The small boat had reached open sea, and it was still dark when lights from a larger ship became visible. The captain of the boat said, "The four of you will be moved to the ship; its captain has his orders about you. Good luck."

Crewmen from the ship came aboard and quickly transferred the stretchers with the unconscious teens to a cabin on the larger vessel; one helped Ginny climb aboard. In ten minutes, the ship was moving again.

A man came in the cabin and said to Ginny, "I am Jacob Silverstone, Gryffindor, and a healer. I've been living and training in Amsterdam for the past two years to learn Dutch healing spells. James and Dumbledore saved me seventeen years ago when the rest of my family was killed by Death Eaters. After the war ended, they arranged for me to train at St. Mungos; I owe them a lot.

I will examine all of you and do what I can aboard the ship; but I have limited supplies. When James contacted me twelve hours ago, I grabbed what I could carry of common potions; hopefully it will be enough.

While I examine you, can you tell me what happened to each of you?"

Ginny said, "I'm okay, help Ron first. We were in Diagon Alley, Ron and Hermione were near Gringotts when they were hurt; a Goblin healer examined them and said my brother needed human medical help quickly. It's more than half a day since he was hurt; I don't know what happened to him or Hermione; I was with Harry at the other end of the alley.

Harry was hit in the back by the killing curse; I don't know how badly he's hurt, but he has a pulse."

The healer went to Ron as soon as Ginny mentioned what the Goblin healer said. He waved his wand over Ron's chest, then his head. He said, "Broken ribs, punctured lung, and a concussion. He's lucky to have lived this long without medical help; but I think I can fix everything with the supplies I have."

He waved his wand over Ron's chest and cast two spells. He said, "I vanished the broken ribs and bone fragments and sealed his lung. He'll be able to breathe easier soon. I'll give him a dose of Skele-Gro to start growing the ribs back and a blood replenishment potion. Then I'll work on the concussion."

Since Ron was unconscious and couldn't swallow the Skele-Gro and blood replenishment potion, Jacob used an Apparation spell to move it directly into Ron's stomach. Then he rechecked Ron's head and said, "I don't see any subdural bleeding; that's good, but the fractured skull shows his head got a good hit and his brain must have been bounced about some.

I'll heal the skull and he should come around once he can breathe and his blood supply builds back."

He moved to Hermione and waved his wand over her; he said, "Spell damage, but I can't identify the specific spell. I'll give her a general spell recovery stimulant. Her breathing is strong and regular, so is her heart rate; she's not in any immediate danger."

He Apparated the potion into her stomach like he did for Ron; then moved to Harry.

He asked, "Did you say he was hit with the killing curse?"

Ginny said, "Yes, on his back. It was aimed at me and he protected me with his body."

Jacob said, "I thought surviving the killing curse was impossible; except for that one time with Harry Potter when Voldemort was killed."

Ginny said, "It's two times now; this is Harry Potter; and it was Voldemort that cast the curse again."

Jacob said, "James never told me who you were."

He waved his wand over Harry and said, "Burns on the back where the curse hit; I can heal them easily. Otherwise, his breathing is slow but regular, his heart rate is low, but strong; if you hadn't told me he was hit by the killing curse, I would think he's just sleeping. Look at his eyes, REM like he's having a dream."

As he was talking, Jacob took off Harry's shirt and cleaned away all the burnt pieces of fabric and skin; he had just started rubbing burn-healing salve on Harry's back when Ginny asked, "What's REM?"

Jacob said, "It's short for rapid eye movement; his eyes are moving around under his eyelids. It's a sign someone is dreaming."

Ginny said, "Well, if he's only sleeping and dreaming, why can't I wake him up? I've been shaking him gently and asking him to wake up all night, but he doesn't respond."

Jacob said, "He had a traumatic experience on top of a powerful shock from the curse; he just may not be ready to wake up if his mind hasn't had time to process what he went through.

It could be why he's dreaming; his mind is working out what happened and what he needs to do about it. He's lost in the dream and needs to find his way out of it before he can wake."

Ginny said, "He used to have nightmares about Voldemort almost every night; but not for some time now. Are you saying being attacked by Voldemort yesterday brought them back?"

Jacob said, "I don't think so. Look at his face; he's calm, like he's having a pleasant dream, not a nightmare.

Now let me check you; what happened to you and how do you feel?"

Ginny said, "I got knocked down and bounced around some. Then Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on me for almost a minute; when he tried to kill me, that was when Harry got in front of me."

Jacob said, "Alright, lay on you cot and let me check."

When Ginny was flat on the cot, Jacob waved his wand over her. He got a funny look on his face and did it again. Then he said, "No permanent damage, I'll give you a potion to relieve residual pain from the curse; but did you know you're pregnant?"

Ginny said, "Yes, two and a half months."

He asked, "Have you seen a maternity healer? Are you taking prenatal potions for the baby?"

Ginny said, "I've seen Madam Pomfrey in school and this is going to be a little hard to explain."

She told him of the spell that put the baby in stasis and why she did it. When she finished, he said, "I never heard of that spell; but I do know your baby is not in suspended animation. It's a boy, and it's moving and growing; you need to start taking the prenatal potions. I don't have any with me, but when we get ashore you should see a maternity healer as soon as possible"

Ginny was shocked and said, "But how? I've been pregnant since May and the baby hasn't grown since the spell was cast in July."

Jacob said, "As I said, I'm not familiar with that spell, but I know being under the Cruciatus curse causes your body to produce all sorts of chemicals; that's how it cause such pain, it stimulate your own body to produce pain. These chemicals might also stimulate the baby to start growing again. I can't be certain why; but your baby is definitely growing now.

I presume Harry is the father."

Ginny said, "Yes, but I'm not worried about me or the baby right now, we'll be fine; what about Harry."

Jacob checked Harry and Hermione again; he said, "No change in their condition. I'm going to get some sleep; if any of them wake up, bang on the wall and I'll come over."

Harry felt the killing curse hit his back and everything went black. Then he heard talking; he listened but couldn't make out the words at first. The voices got louder and he heard a woman's voice say, "Will he be alright? He shouldn't be here yet; he's too young for this to happen."

A man said, "No, he shouldn't be here; but you saw what he did, he protected his lover and baby. You should understand that Lilly."

A third voice said, "He's really something for a seventeen year old."

Harry recognized that voice; it was Sirius. Harry forced his eyes open and asked, "Sirius, is that you? I thought you were killed when you went through the arch."

Sirius said, "I was, but what we want to know is; why are you here?"

Harry asked, "Where are we? I was in Diagon Alley with Ginny fighting Death Eaters. Voldemort showed up and was torturing Ginny. Then he shot the killing curse at her and all I could do was get in front of her.

Oh no, was she hit? Tell me she's okay."

The woman came over and said, "Ginny is fine Harry; you saved her. It's you we're worried about."

Harry took a good look at the woman for the first time; he got a puzzled look, then asked, "Mom, is that you?"

She smiled and said, "Yes Harry, and your father is here to."

James came over and said, "Hello son."

Harry was unable to speak for some time; finally, he said, "But you're all dead; that must mean I'm dead to."

Sirius said, "No Harry, you're not; you shouldn't be here with us."

He said, "But I was hit by the killing curse; again I mean, not the first time when I was a baby."

Lilly said, "And you were protected again, like the first time. My love protected you as a baby, and Ginny's love protected you this time; and your love for her and your baby."

Harry said, "You know about me, Ginny, and the baby?"

James answered, "We've been keeping an eye on you all your life; we know a lot about what's happened to you."

Harry turned red and asked, "You mean you and mom were watching Ginny and me when …"

Sirius laughed and said, "No Harry, we can't be watching all the time. The passage of time in this realm is not the same as in your world. It allows us to get glimpses of our loved ones; but that's all, we see important events in your life, not every minute."

James said, "We know you had a hard life with the Dursleys; but not everything that happened to you. We know that you made the house Quidditch team your first year; but not a play by play of every match."

Lilly said, "We know you fell in love with Ginny and she's carrying you child; but not every second you spend together."

James said, "We'd like to know more about you and your life if you want to tell us; but you can't stay here, you have to go back."

Lilly said, "Ginny needs you, your baby needs you, your friends need you."

Sirius said, "All of magical Great Britain needs you kid; you have to go back and stop Voldemort."

Harry said, "I know I have to stop him. I don't want to leave Ginny and the baby; but I don't want to lose you three either. Can't I stay with you, just for a few hours; I want to tell you things and I want to hear all the things I never knew about you."

Sirius said, "You can stay a short time, but you must understand about the passage of time here and there. In what seems to be the few minutes we've been talking, nearly a day has passed for Ginny and you friends."

Lilly said, "It's up to you to decide how long you stay with us; just remember your friends miss you and are worried about you."

Not much light could get through the small porthole into the cabin; but it was enough to wake Ginny early the next morning. She shook Harry gently and asked him to wake up and come back to her; but he didn't respond. She went to Hermione and got no response, then to Ron.

She shook his shoulder and said, "Ron, wake up."

Ron's eyes flickered and he mumbled, "Mom, I'm starved, is breakfast ready?"

Ginny said, "Ron, it's Ginny; open your eyes. Happy birthday; how do you feel?"

His eyes opened and he said, "I feel like I was hit by the Hogwarts Express; and then it back up over me again."

Ginny said, "So all in all, not as bad as the birthday you drank the poison mead."

Ron gave a feeble laugh and said, "Worse actually, I hope something bad happening to me on my birthday isn't going to be a regular occurrence. I'm so thirsty, can I have a drink?"

Ginny said, "There's nothing in here to drink, but I'll see what I can get. By the way, you got banged up yesterday not on your birthday"

She went to the door; but it was locked, so she pounded on it and yelled.

A minute later, she heard a click and the door opened; Jacob came in and relocked the door.

Ginny said, "Ron is awake and wants a drink; me to, and we're hungry. Why were we locked in?"

Jacob answered, "I'm the only one that knows who you are; James paid the captain and crew to take you aboard, but they have not been checked out for security. James told me not to let any of you roam about the ship; I can't say you won't be safe, but I can't say you will either.

I already called the galley and asked for food for two; but I'll have to check your brother before I let him eat or drink anything. He needs another blood replenishment potion; and the girl should get another general spell revival dose."

Ginny said, "My brother's name is Ron; and her name is Hermione."

Jacob said, "Okay, I'll remember. Then he checked Ron, asked him a few questions about how he felt and said, "You can drink no more than two glasses of liquid for now; if you're okay in an hour, we'll see about some food."

There was a knock on the door and when Ginny went to open it, Jacob said, "Don't, step back by the cots; I'll get the door."

A seaman with a tray of food was there; Jacob took it and relocked the door. He set the tray on a small table and said. "You eat Ginny; I'll check Hermione and Harry again."

Ginny helped Ron to sit up and took him a cup of coffee. Ron said, "Can I get tea or pumpkin juice?"

Jacob answered, "The ship is Panama flagged, they don't have tea and Muggles don't drink pumpkin juice; they might have orange juice."

Ron tried the coffee and said, "That's not too bad; I don't particularly like coffee, but I could drink this."

He finished the cup and asked Ginny for another. She was eating scrambled eggs, a couple of rashers of bacon, and a muffin; but stopped to take Ron the coffee. Jacob said, "That's the last one until I see you can hold it down; if you do, then I'll get you something solid.

I Apparated some food supplements into Harry and Hermione so they'll be all right for now. If either of them wakes, I'm in the next cabin; bang on the wall and I'll come over. Otherwise I'll be back in an hour to check on Ron."

Ginny went by Ron and he asked, "Where are we?"

Ginny said, "On a ship, somewhere at sea; don't ask where we're going, James set everything up but told me nothing."

Ron asked, "Do mom and dad know what happened?"

Ginny said, "The twins helped James get us on this ship; they said they would let mom and dad know."

Ron said, "We should call them on the Muggle phones James gave us; they'll be worried."

Ginny said, "James told me not to call unless it was an emergency; he thinks the ministry can use them to find us and the ministry is controlled by Voldemort. Besides, I tried and the phones aren't working."

Ron said, "How are Hermione and Harry?"

Ginny answered, "We don't know, they're both still unconscious. Harry jumped in front of me and took a killing curse Voldemort cast at me; Jacob, that's the healer James got for us, says Harry's sleeping so his mind can deal with what happened.

We don't know what happened to Hermione, Jacob said spell damage; but without knowing what curse, he can't do anything but give her a general counter potion. If you know anything about what the spell was, maybe Jacob can do more."

Ron explained what happened with him and Hermione and finished with, "I didn't hear the spell cast, but it was a yellow light that hit her."

Ginny banged on the wall and a minute later, Jacob came in. Ginny said, "Ron is said the curse that hit Hermione had a yellow light. Does that help any?"

Jacob said, "Yellow light and her staying unconscious for nearly a day now indicates some form of mind control curse. Ron, can you describe it better, was it light yellow, dark yellow, tinted with orange or with green?"

Ron closed his eyes and tried to remember, he said, "It was fairly dark, and I think it had a little greenish tint, but not much, mostly dark yellow."

Jacob rubbed his chin and said, "It might be the sensory obscuring dream charm; it makes her think she's awake, doing everyday things, seeing and talking with people she knows; and it blocks out sights and sounds making it hard for someone to reach her and bring her back to reality.

I never heard of a potion that counters it; people are usually revived by someone close to them that somehow reaches the victim with a stimulus."

Ron asked, "What kind of stimulus?"

Jacob said, "I don't know; it's a rare spell. I never read much about it; and on this ship, there's no chance of looking in any reference books."

Ginny asked, "Do you know where we're going?"

Jacob said, "Not a clue, James asked me to board this ship to help some of his injured friends and bring my passport because I wouldn't be going back to Amsterdam any time soon. I will ask the captain; but his arrangement was with James and he doesn't have to tell me."

Jacob checked Ron and said, "You seem to be okay with the fluids, you can have some breakfast, but don't overdo it."

Jacob left and Ginny brought Ron two muffins and the leftover bacon. She said, "The eggs are cold and turning green, I don't think you should eat any."

Ron finished the food and said, "I'm going to try and stimulate Hermione; what do you think."

Ginny said, "Jacob said the spell blocks sight and sounds; that leaves touch, taste, and smell.

Ron got up and walked to Hermione's cot; but he got dizzy; Ginny had to grab his arm before he fell and help lower him so he could sit on the floor next to Hermione. He took Hermione's hand and held it; with his other hand, he rubbed her cheek.

He said, "Ginny, do you know any smell that she liked in particular; I don't use cologne and I can't think of any food she favored as a taste or smell."

Ginny answered, "No, I can't think of anything; besides, even if we did, we probably couldn't get it on this ship. That leaves touch, keep holding her hand and rubbing her cheek, or arm or neck."

Ron said, "I have an idea; help me get to my knees."

Ginny helped him to kneel near Hermione; he leaned over her and kissed her, holding his lips against hers for a full minute. He broke the kiss and said, "Please Hermione, wake up."

Ginny yelled, "Ron, her lips move like she's kissing you back; do it again."

Ron leaned in and kissed her again; and she started kissing back.

Ginny said, "Hermione, open your eyes, wake up."

Slowly she opened her eyes and said, "Ron, why are we back in our bedroom?"

Ginny laughed and said, "Welcome back sleeping beauty. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Hermione tried to sit up; but fell back and grabbed Ron to support herself. Instead, she pulled him down with her and he ended up lying across her chest.

She said, "Ronald not now, Ginny's here."

Ginny laughed again and said, "We're not in your bedroom at Grimmauld Place; you've been unconscious almost a whole day. Don't you remember what happened?"

Hermione thought for a minute and said, "We were in Diagon Alley; Ron and I went to stop the Death Eaters that came out of Nockturn Alley. We eliminated four and the other six split up. I was holding back the three on my side; then something hit me from behind and knocked me over. My alternate dimension fell apart and I saw a Death Eater come out and cast a curse at me. Then I woke up here with Ron kissing me."

Ron said, "I'm what hit you from behind. Someone hit me with what I think was a bludgeoning curse; it threw me back into you. I was sort of fuzzy after that; but I saw the curse hit you. The healer James got for us said the curse on you blocked sight and sound; so the only way to wake you was to stimulate you some other way, and I thought of a kiss."

Hermione said, "That was very clever of you Ron; being that you and Ginny came from a magical family, I didn't think you would know of 'The Sleeping Beauty Curse'. The name comes from a Muggle fairy tale in which a handsome prince woke the beautiful princess from the curse with a kiss; it more properly called the sensory obscuring dream charm."

Ginny laughed at Hermione comparing Ron to a handsome prince and herself to a beautiful princess; but only said, "Yes, Ron is very clever."

Ron said, "Well, lucky for you I did. Anyway, after I got thrown into you and you were hit by the curse, a bunch of Death Eaters came out; and one, I think it was Lucius Malfoy, told them to take us back to their headquarters. Then some Goblins were there and killed the Death Eaters."

Ginny said, "Malfoy was killed?"

Ron said, "No, not him; he disapparated. Remember I was half out of it; I'm not even sure it was Malfoy; just that it was a tall, blond man. He disapparated out as soon as he saw the Goblins, then the Goblins killed the other Death Eaters and then carried us into Gringotts. After that I blacked out until I woke up here this morning."

Hermione asked, "Where are we?"

Ron answered, "On a ship somewhere at sea bound for who knows where."

The door opened and Jacob came in. He said, "Norfolk Virginia, U.S. of A.; the captain said we'll be at sea ten days."

Ginny yelled, "Ten days, but Harry needs help now."

Jacob said, "Harry is in no danger, he'll wake up when he's resolved whatever issues his subconscious mind is dealing with in his dream.

I see Hermione is awake, I'm Jacob; James asked me to look after you four, I'm a healer. How are you feeling?"

Hermione said, "Ginny said I've been unconscious a whole day; but I'm still very tired. And I'm stiff, my arms and legs are hard to move."

Jacob said, "Leftover effects of the curse; it will take another two or three days before you feel normal. You're lucky your friends found a way to stimulate you back to consciousness; the longer you're under the curse the worse you feel when brought back. People under it for a long time never regain full normal use of their arms and legs.

Ron, you should be careful moving about; you could have dizzy spells or even black out over the next few days. Someone should be close to help you so you don't fall and do any more damage to yourself. That includes if you have to use the head; have one of the girls outside the door because you may get dizzy standing still to urinate or when you have a bowel movement."

Ginny asked, "What do you mean use the head?"

Hermione said, "The head is what they call the loo on a ship."

Ron was already all red in the face when Jacob said the girls should help him to the loo, but almost passed out when Hermione said, "We won't let him use the loo without one of us there to help hold him up."

Jacob said, "Ten days can be a long time to be locked in a small cabin; so I asked the captain about you getting out so you could get fresh air and walk about. He gave permission for you to walk during daylight hours on the stern deck; I still recommend none of you go alone. Crewmen on ships like this at sea for weeks at a time can get very forward to pretty, young girls; and they can be aggressive.

I suggest you wait another day before going out so Hermione and Ron can recover more. To get to the stern, turn right in the hall, go up one flight of steps, then out the door to your right. Don't forget to keep the cabin door locked when you're in here, especially at night.

Three meals a day will be brought here, seven in the morning, noon, and six at night; be sure you're all here to eat because you can't raid the galley if you get hungry in between."

Ginny said, "I tried to call my parents to let them know we're safe; but the Muggle phones James gave us aren't working. Do you know how to fix them?"

Jacob said, "They won't work out here at sea; we're too far from land for the signal to reach. You'll have to wait until we get to shore."

Another day and night passed with no change in Harry's condition other than Ginny thought his scar was healing and getting lighter in color.

Jacob came in several times a day to check on their condition. They talked about what happened in Diagon Alley, Ron and Hermione were shocked but happy when Ginny finally got the nerve to tell them she had killed Nagini and Voldemort with a lightning strike.

She said, "Getting Nagini was important, but Voldemort is probably already in a new body since the last Horcrux still exists. As soon as Harry is better, we have to go back and destroy it. We should concentrate on it; what is it, where in Hogwarts is it, and how do we get in to get it?"

The third afternoon, the girls wanted to walk, but Ron was still having dizzy spells. He said, "I'll stay with Harry; you two be careful. Jacob doesn't seem to trust the crew."

The girls were walking on the deck for fifteen minutes when three crewmen approached; with heavy accents, they began talking to the girls. Friendly at first, after a few minutes, one said, "Scuttlebutt has it you're in big trouble, and we saved your lives by taking you aboard."

A second man said, "You owe us and I know how pretty girls like you can repay us. We can start with a little kiss."

The third man grabbed Hermione's wrist, and the first one put his hand on Ginny's hip.

Hermione twisted quickly right breaking the man's hold, then side kicked his knee making him drop to the deck in pain. Ginny made a Leopard fist and hit the first man in the throat; he gasped and fell trying to get his breath.

The last man pulled a knife and said, "A little kiss wouldn't have hurt you; now you'll pay for hurting my friends."

He thrust the knife at Ginny who took a back step, then did a jumping front kick breaking the man's wrist and knocking the knife from his hand. Hermione did a round kick to the side of the man's head and he dropped to the deck.

The noise brought four more crewmen on deck and as they looked at the girls and the fallen men, the captain arrived. He said, "What happened here?"

Hermione said, "We were walking as you gave us permission to do when these three sailors came over and told us we owed them for saving our lives, two of them put their hands on us, and the third wanted a kiss. We defended ourselves."

The one crewman said, "That's a lie, we were off duty and just talking to each other when these girls came up behind us and attacked us by surprise."

Another one said, "That's true captain, how else could two girls like this knock down and injure three of us if they didn't surprise us from behind."

Ginny said, "They're the ones lying, why would we want to attack your crew? What do we have to gain by hurting them?"

The rest of the crew were mumbling and the captain decided it wasn't good for morale either way. If the crewmen attacked the girls, he would have to discipline them, and the rest of the crew wouldn't be happy, they had been together a long time and were loyal to each other. Besides, all of them were probably thinking the same way, they would like to get a kiss from the pretty girls.

But if the girls had attacked the three men for some reason, the crew would be worried about keeping them on board. The old superstition of women on a ship being bad luck was still believed by the older men and it would be hard to control the crew if they thought they might be attacked.

The captain said, "The rest of you get back to your duties or your bunks; you three, and you girls, to my cabin. I intend to get to the bottom of this."

One man said, "She kicked my knee, I can't walk, I think it's broken."

The other mumbled through his swollen jaw, "My wrist is broken, maybe my jaw too; I need medical aid."

The man Ginny hit in the throat with the Leopard fist could hardly talk, but managed to get the captain to realize he also needed medical aid.

Hermione said, "Jacob, the man with us is a heal…, a doctor; he can look after these men."

The captain said to the man with the broken wrist, "Stop at his cabin and bring him along to my cabin; the rest of you there now."

Once they got to the captain's cabin, he said, "We'll wait for Martinez and your doctor."

A minute later they arrived and the captain said, "Doctor, your people hurt my men, see what you can do for them."

Jacob looked to Ginny and Hermione, they both nodded to him, so he said, "I'll do what I can for your men; but first I want to know what happened."

The captain looked to Hermione and said, "Tell your story."

Hermione repeated what she had said earlier; then the captain looked at Ginny and said, "You girl, do you have anything to add?"

Ginny said, "No, that's what happened."

The captain said, Martinez, tell your version."

He told the same story as he did on deck, that the girls attacked from behind by surprise."

The captain said, "Kowalski, anything to say?"

"No sir."

"Mutomba, anything to say?"

The man managed to choke out a raspy, "No"

The captain rubbed his beard and said, "I have two directly opposite stories and no hard evidence. With no way to find the truth, I order you girls to stay in your cabin for the rest of the trip; you three men are fined one day's pay for going near the passengers after being ordered to avoid them."

Martinez said, "But captain, we didn't go by them, they came after us."

The captain said, "You were told the passengers had access to the stern deck during daylight hours and told to stay away. You had no duties that required you to be on the stern deck. Say one more word, and it will be two day's pay.

Doctor, see what you can do for these men. When he is finished with you three, return to your quarters until I can work out a new duty schedule.

Girls, return to your cabin now."

Jacob said, "You three, follow me."

On the way, Hermione asked, "Jacob, can you obliviate them after magically healing them?"

He said, "Yes, but won't the captain be suspicious if they're perfectly healed?'

Hermione said, "Obliviate the captain when you go to report the men's condition; that way he'll also forget confining us to our cabin and we can go on deck again. Seven more days is a long time to be confined."

For the next seven days, Hermione did Muggle repelling charms every time they walked on deck. Time went slowly, especially because Harry didn't wake. The only change in his condition was his scar continued to heal and faded until it was hard to see it was there; Ginny figured at this rate, in another week it would be completely gone.

One morning, Jacob came in and said, "The captain said we'll be off Norfolk tonight; you'll get off the same way you got on, a small boat will meet us."

Ginny said, "You have to do something to wake up Harry before tonight; it's too dangerous transferring an unconscious person to another boat. We were lucky we weren't killed getting on this ship what with the waves bouncing the boat all around."

Jacob insisted there was nothing he knew of that would help; he said, "After all, I never had, in fact nobody ever had to treat a person who survive the killing curse; even if I had a reference library, I'm sure there wouldn't be any treatment mentioned.

The best I can say is, Ginny you have to be the one to call Harry back from his dream world."

Harry had been talking with his mother, father, and Sirius for what seemed like hours. Leaving out life with the Dursleys, he told them the highlights of his life, meeting the Weasleys especially Ginny, about Hermione, his Quidditch matches, the Philosophers Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

When Harry got to the year with Umbridge ending with Sirius' death, Sirius spent time to convince Harry that he wasn't responsible for what happened.

Harry tried to change the subject by talking about the Horcruxes; how they kept Voldemort alive, and how there were only two left to destroy, the snake and whatever the one in Hogwarts was. He didn't know Ginny killed Nagini after he was unconscious from being hit by the killing curse

His parents and Sirius agreed Ravenclaw's diadem was the most likely object and made suggestions of how to get into Hogwarts undetected, and where to look.

James said, "It has to be in the Room of Requirement. It can take the form of a junk room, we hid dozens of failed pranks there, and there were thousands of other objects left over a period of hundreds of years."

Sirius said, "Even if it is there, I don't know how you'll find it, it will be like finding one particular Bow truckle in the Forbidden Forest."

Lilly said, "Harry, Ginny is calling you; she needs you. It's time for you to go back to her and the baby."

Harry said, "But we had so little time together."

Lilly said, "You'll be back some day; and you'll bring Ginny with you, but not for many years. We'll wait for you, then we'll have all the time you want to talk; but now you have to go back to her and your other friends."

Harry said, "I know."

In the cabin, Ginny was calling Harry, she repeated over and over, "Come back to me Harry, don't leave me now, I need you."

Hermione said, "Ginny, that's not working; call him the way Ron called me, kiss him. I couldn't see or hear; but his love reached me through the kiss."

Ginny said, "I've been kissing him since Ron woke you; it hasn't worked."

Ron said, "It has to work; keep talking to him and kissing him until he wakes. Hermione, let's go for a walk so Ginny can talk to Harry."

When they were gone, Ginny said, "Harry, I need you, the baby woke and is growing again; I don't know what to do without you.

I haven't told Ron or Hermione yet, I want you to be the first to know so we can talk things over; but I need you to wake up before we can talk. Please Harry, I need you; the baby needs you."

She kissed him again and his lips moved kissing back. When she felt him respond, she said, "Yes Harry, come back to me." She kissed him again and as he kissed back, his eyes opened.

As they continued to kiss, he looked around; then broke off the kiss and said, "Ginny, where are we?"

She laughed and said, "That's a long story Harry, ten days long."

She had just started telling him all that happened when Ron and Hermione returned. Harry tried to get up to greet them; but after ten days flat on his back, he got dizzy and Ron had to grab him and help him sit.

Hermione banged on the wall and a minute later, Jacob came in. When he saw Harry was awake he said, "About time, that must have been some dream you were having to keep you from coming back to such a pretty girlfriend for ten days."

Harry looked at the man and said, "Ten Days, Ginny said ten days to; I was only talking with my parents and Sirius for a few hours.

Who are you anyway?"

Ginny introduced Jacob to Harry. It took more than an hour for them to bring Harry up to date with all that happened; he described his visit with his parents and Sirius, but Jacob insisted it was all a dream caused by being hit by the killing curse.

Then Jacob said, "Get ready, the captain said we'll be meeting the boat to take you ashore around midnight and it's after eleven now. You four must be on the port side in half an hour."

Hermione asked, "Aren't you coming with us."

Jacob answered, "No, I have a passport and I'll go ashore with the crew when we dock; you four have to be gone before that because you're undocumented.

Hermione said, "We have passports; James packed them."

Jacob said, "You may have passports; but there's no record of you using them to leave the U.K.. Besides, the Ministry of Magic might have asked the Muggle government to be on the lookout for you; the U.S. customs might have your pictures"

The teens gathered their few possessions James had packed for them when he arranged for them to leave and met the captain on deck; Harry steadied himself by leaning on Ron.

The captain said, "The boat coming for you is only five klicks out. Once you're off this ship, you're not to mention its name to anyone. If you're caught by the authorities, you tell them it was the 'Mary Deare' that brought you here."

Hermione said, "Won't that get some other captain and crew in trouble?"

The captain laughed and said, "The 'Mary Deare' isn't a real ship; it's the name of a ship from a 1950's book and movie. I just don't want me and my crew to get into trouble.

There, that flashing light is their signal." He held up a light and flashed back.

Fifteen minutes later, the teens were on a small but sleek fishing boat headed to shore. Harry was knackered and had to rest even though Ron had helped him climb down; Ginny and Hermione questioned the man steering the boat.

Hermione started with, "Where are we headed?"

He answered, "My dock on Rudee Inlet."

Ginny said, "Where's that; we're not familiar with this area?"

He said, "Virginia Beach, but you won't be staying there; a car will be waiting to take you to a permanent safe house."

Hermione asked, "What if we're stopped by the authorities?"

He said, "We won't be. I go in and out of the inlet almost daily; everyone is used to seeing me; besides there won't be too many people around at this time of the morning."

It was still dark when they docked; five minutes later, they were in a large comfortable car with a different man. As he started the car, he said, "Get some sleep if you can, no use you staying up all night, and we have a seven to eight hour drive to the house."

Ginny asked, "Where are we going?"

He said, "Wait a minute until we're moving; it will make it harder for anyone to listen in."

After the car was moving, he said, "I'm taking you to my summer place in the mountains near Whittier North Carolina; it's on 25 wooded acres and the nearest neighbor is almost a mile."

Ginny said, "We need to call our parents and let them know we're all okay. Will our Muggle phones work now that we're on land?'

The driver said, "Don't use them; it's best if you turn them completely off and take the battery out. Your British Ministry of Magic might be listening in on your family for a signal from you that they can trace back here. We'll make arrangements for you to talk with your parents when we can find a safe way to do it."

Hermione saw they were on a street called Mediterranean Avenue; she asked, "Who are you and why are you helping us?"

The man said, "I'm Harry Potter, James is my grandfather. He said he told you if you got into trouble, to come to my place to rest and plan. My house is near D.C. and not a good place to hide four Britts; my summer place is perfect for that."

He turned off the road onto what Hermione saw marked as Interstate 264; she guessed it was the equivalent of a motorway.

He said, "It will be dawn soon; we'll be on interstates most of the way so there won't be much to see once we're out of Norfolk; get some sleep and I'll answer all you questions when we get close to home."

It was almost noon when the American Harry said, "We're almost there, my wife will have food ready. I know you have to be hungry, I am."


	7. Chapter 7 - Life in America

Chapter VII - Life in America

The summer home was set at the end of a long dirt road; and other than a small lawn, it was surrounded by trees. When the car stopped, a boy about thirteen years old came running out yelling, "Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, I thought dad would never get you here."

Ginny yelled, "Little Harry, what are you doing here?"

He said, "This is my house; I mean my parent's summer house. We normally wouldn't be here this early in the year; but dad said it wasn't safe to have you at our regular house.

You all look okay, dad said you were hurt."

British Harry said, "Hi Harry, we were hurt in a fight with Voldemort, but that was eleven days ago. We're all fixed up now."

Big Harry said, "Let's get inside and Little Harry can show you to your rooms; then we'll eat."

Little Harry said, "I'll take them up stairs and show them around; mom has the guest bedrooms ready. Where's your luggage, in the trunk?"

Ginny said, "These backpacks are all we have; Ron, Hermione, and Harry were unconscious and your great-grandfather only packed two sets of clothes for each of us."

Hermione said, "On the ship coming over, we figured the first thing we'd have to do is some shopping."

Big Harry said, "Take them up and let them drop their thing in their rooms; then everyone wash up and come down to the dining room."

At the top of the stairs, Little Harry said, "Talk quietly, that's my mom and dad's room; my baby sister is taking her nap in there. This is my room, you four have to share those other two rooms; mom said you can decide who wants which, they're both about the same. My parents have their own bath; we'll have to share the guest bath. That shouldn't be a problem since we don't have to get up at any particular time to get ready for school."

Ginny and Hermione peeked into the bedrooms and Ginny said, "Harry and I will take the back room and you and Ron the front if that's okay with you."

Hermione said, "Fine with us, they do look to be about the same."

Little Harry said, "I think mom figured on Harry and Ron in one room and Ginny and Hermione in the other."

Ginny said, "You don't have to tell her our sleeping arrangements, do you Harry."

Little Harry grinned and said, "I'm almost fourteen now and have kissed some girls, so I understand it's more fun to do it privately. I suppose I could forget who's in what room if you can help me write my paper for Current Magical Events.

I picked the war in Britain since I was over there with you guys two years ago and knew the background. All you have to do is bring me up to date and let me quote you as sources. My professor said we need five sources and only one can be a book since the paper is supposed to be on current events."

Hermione said, "We can help you; but we won't do the paper for you, that would be cheating. When is it due?"

Little Harry said, "When we return from spring break. That why I'm here by the way, our two week break was supposed to start Friday the 15th, but my parents brought me home from school a few days early since we had to come here and open up the summer house early. I have to be back at school Monday March 30."

They took turns in the loo and headed down to eat. In the dining room, they found Big Harry and his wife; pointing at each person, he said, "This is my wife Anne; Anne, this is Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and my British cousin Harry Potter."

Anne said, "Nice to meet all of you; Harry's grandfather told us all about you when he was here for the birth of our daughter, Kathryn. Did Little Harry show you your rooms? Are they okay?

Hermione answered, "Yes, the room look very comfortable. We want to thank you for having us here. When we were injured in the fight, James wasn't sure how long we would need to recover or how much medical aid we needed. He couldn't find a local healer we could trust."

Anne said, "Well you're welcome to stay as long as you need to; James said, besides recovering from your injuries, you might like to do some planning while you're here. Big Harry and I are both F.L.E.A.s, Federal Law Enforcement Agents; what you call Aurors over there. Maybe we can help with some strategy.

By the way, since there are three of you Harrys, we thought since we call our son Little Harry anyway, we could call my husband Big Harry and you could be just Harry to avoid confusion about whom were talking to or about. If that's okay with you Harry?"

Harry said, "Yes, that will be fine; we had the same trouble with names two years ago when Little Harry was in London helping us and there were only the two of us then."

Anne said, "Let's eat; then Big Harry said you need to do some clothes shopping. We can go this afternoon; we don't normally Apparate when we go to no-maj, what you call Muggle, stores and it's a bit of a ride from here. We're pretty far out in the Boondocks."

Ginny giggled and questioned, "Boondocks?"

Little Harry said, "Boondocks, Hillbilly Heaven, the sticks, the middle of nowhere, way way out in the country."

Anne said, "We'll have to drive almost fifty miles to Ashville."

Hermione said, "Fifty miles to a store?"

James said, "You're not in England now; the U.S. is a lot larger. There are nice smaller stores in some of local towns; but to find stores with a clothing selection for all of you we'll have to get out of the area of the national forest and the Cherokee Reservation."

Hermione asked, "Cherokee Reservation, you mean Indians? I thought they were all in the far west."

Little Harry said, "We call them Native Americans now; but yeah Indians. It's a neat place to visit, especially when they hold events open to the public. If their Shaman sees you're magical, sometimes they'll invite you to some of their magical ceremonies. I don't know when the next one is; but if you're still here you should go see it."

When they were finished eating, Anne said, "Big Harry will stay home with Kathryn and Little Harry; our car can't hold all of us. I'll go with you four, I know the stores better."

Little Harry said, "Mom, I want to go so I can talk with them. I haven't seen them for almost two years and only exchanged four or five letters with Hermione."

Ron spoke for the first time since arriving; he asked, "Little Harry, you wrote to Hermione and she wrote back? Hermione, I thought you only wrote to Vicky."

Hermione said, "Well Ronald, I guess you don't know everything I do."

Anne said, "You'll get plenty of time to talk with them, Little Harry. They'll be here at least until you return to school."

It was over an hour before they arrived at a shopping complex. Ginny said, "Harry, you and Ron look around while Hermione and I pick out some outfits; then we'll work on your things. Don't get lost in this place."

Harry and Ron wandered away to look at the unfamiliar Muggle stores. Though he had eaten less than two hours ago, Ron said, "Look Harry, a food place; let's get something while we wait for the girls."

Harry wasn't hungry, but he got in line with Ron. When they got to the head of the line, Ron said to the clerk, "I'll have a minced with cheese, lettuce, and tomato; and an order of chips and a soda."

The clerk said, "We don't carry fancy stuff, all we got are burgers and dogs."

Ron said, "What do you mean; you just gave the boy in front of me a minced and chips."

The clerk looked at Ron and said, "He got a hamburger and fries; is that what you want?"

Ron said, "Hamburger, you mean you make it out of pork here; we use minced beef. But yeah, a minced and chips; I don't care what you call it."

Harry asked, "I'm not too hungry, do you have stuff like treacle tart or spotted dick?"

The clerk said, "Look, order food or get out; if you use language like that again I'll call security."

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged; so Harry asked, "What kind of dessert do you have?"

The clerk said, "Soft serve ice cream, vanilla, chocolate, and twist cones, shakes, and sundaes."

Harry said, "I'll have a strawberry sundae please."

Harry paid and when they got the food, they sat at a table to watch people go by.

As soon as the boys left, Anne said, "Ginny, are you and Harry engaged?"

Ginny said, "You saw my ring and guessed it was an engagement ring."

Anne said, "I did see it earlier; but I thought you were only sixteen so it probably wasn't an engagement ring. Then I just saw how you told Harry what to do and he didn't argue."

Ginny said, "Harry proposed back in August after he turned seventeen and inherited his parents estate and titles; but we both knew long before that we're meant to be together."

Anne asked, "Have you set a date?"

Ginny said, "No, we wanted to wait until the war was over; but after what happened two weeks ago, we'll have to think about a date sooner."

An hour and a half later, Harry's phone rang; it was Ginny and she said, "Harry, we're done; meet us at the men's section of the store we were in."

Harry and Ron found the girls looking at the men's clothing; they had already picked out a few outfits for Harry and Ron to try on. Anne smiled at how the boys followed whatever the girls told them to do. When the girls were happy that the boys had sufficient clothes for both casual and more formal occasions; Hermione said, "All we need is to pick up a dozen pairs of socks and underwear for you."

Ginny added, "And don't forget shoes; trainers so we can start working out again, and a pair of dressier shoes so we can go out to a nice restaurant or on a date."

Anne looked at the pile of packages the four teens had and asked, "Do you need some money to pay for all that?"

Hermione said, "No, we have our Barclays' credit cards. James remembered to pack them for us."

Anne said, "But you'll have to make a payment on them if you stay here more than a month; can you do that long distance?"

Harry said, "Barclays charges Gringotts and they pay from my account there. It's all automatic; we don't have to do anything."

Anne asked, "Do you have enough money in your account at Gringotts to cover your bill; you charged a couple of thousand American dollars just now?"

Ginny answered, "Harry is both Duke Potter of Hutton and Baron Black of Norwich; he worth over a billion Galleons."

Anne said, "That can't be right; a British gold Galleon is worth over seven American dollars."

All Ginny said was, "Yes, we know."

It was another hour drive home. They found that Big Harry had 'made diner'; that was he cooked pasta, opened two jars of sauce, and cooked a dozen Italian sausages bought from a local store.

Anne said, "That's actually pretty good for him; he grills things and will broil a steak at home, but that's his limit."

Ginny said, "That's more than Harry or Ron do; we have a house elf that cooks and cleans."

Little Harry said, "You mean Kreacher, I thought he didn't do anything."

Hermione said, "Kreacher died a few months ago; Dobby is with us now and he's a great cook."

During the meal, Anne kept glancing at Ginny; she ate more pasta than any of the boys and two desserts.

Though it was only nine, the teens claimed to be tired because of the long day and excused themselves to bed. When they were settled, Ginny said, "Harry, I have to tell you something important; but this is the first time we're alone. I didn't want to tell Ron or Hermione before you knew."

Harry snuggled up against her and said, "Go on."

She said, "Jacob told me the baby is out of stasis and growing again. He said it could be because Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on me; it makes your body produce chemicals that could be the cause. He said he couldn't do anything with what he had on the ship; but told me to see a maternity healer as soon as possible.

What are we going to do?"

Harry said, "First thing tomorrow we ask Big Harry and Anne where the nearest maternity healer is and we get you an appointment."

Ginny said, "There's something else Harry; while you were unconscious, I was thinking about how we talked about getting married after the war was finished. I wanted to wait; but you were almost killed, and now the baby is coming in a few months. I don't think I want to wait any longer; that is if it's okay with you can we get married now?"

Harry said, "I was thinking the same thing since I woke; we'll ask Big Harry and Anne about that to, tomorrow morning, first thing."

In the master bedroom, Anne said, "Harry, I think Harry and Ginny are sleeping together; and Ron and Hermione too."

Harry said, "Honey, it's none of our business; let's get some sleep."

Anne said, "I think Ginny might be pregnant."

Harry rolled over and asked, "That's not our business either; but what makes you think so?"

Anne said, "Didn't you see her today; at both meals she ate more than any of the boys. I got a good look at her belly; it looks like she has a little baby bump, I'm guessing she's three months along."

He said, "If you're right, she needs to see a maternity healer. Tomorrow, see if you can find out for sure; I'll see if I can get Harry to talk."

It was after nine before Harry and Ginny were up, showered and dressed. They came to the kitchen to find Anne making breakfast; and the two American Harrys eating.

Anne asked, "Are you hungry?"

Ginny said, "I'm starved."

Anne asked, "What would you like?"

Ginny said, "Hotcakes, eggs, and a couple of rashers of bacon or some bangers if you have them."

Little Harry laughed and asked, "Bangers?"

Big Harry said, "British slang for sausages, either for breakfast or like the ones we had last night."

Anne said, "We have bacon and bangers if you want both Ginny."

She said, "Sure, if it's no trouble."

Harry said, "I'll have a couple of cakes, eggs, and the bacon please."

A couple of minutes later Anne put the food on the table and Ginny asked, "Do you have any sour pickles; I feel like having some with my eggs."

Anne looked at Big Harry who looked back; Anne said, "No, sorry dear; we didn't buy any when we opened the house, but we can get some at a local store today."

Ginny said, "Thanks, and if you're shopping can you pick up chocolate fudge ice cream, and kippers, and mafted dogs with mustard, the hot kind."

Little Harry started laughing and said, "Ginny, you like the strangest food."

Harry caught the looks from Big Harry and Anne; so he asked, "Could you tell us where the nearest maternity healer is and help get Ginny an appointment."

Ginny added, "And we want to find out what the requirements are to get a marriage license."

Little Harry asked, "Why do you guy want to get married; you're only a few years older than me?"

Big Harry said, "Little Harry, never mind why they want to get married; finish eating and do your chores. Harry, Ginny, we'll talk in the living room."

When they settled in the living room, Anne asked, "How far along are you Ginny?"

Ginny said, "Well, that depends on what you mean by how far. I got pregnant in May, so you could say I'm ten months along; but …"

Before Ginny could finish, Anne said, "Ten months, that's impossible."

Harry broke in with, "Let her finish."

Ginny explained the spell used and suspended animation of the baby; and she ended with, "Healer Jacob said when I was hit by Voldemort's Cruciatus curse, it started the baby growing again; so as far as the progress of the baby, I'm about three months along. He didn't have any maternity potions; but told me to see a maternity healer as soon as I could."

Harry said, "I was unconscious ten days so Ginny didn't get the chance to tell me the baby was growing again until last night. Ron and Hermione know Ginny's pregnant, but not that the baby is growing again and we don't want to tell them until we hear what a healer has to say."

Anne said, "I don't know a maternity healer around here, mine is near D.C. close to our regular home. We do have a healer nearby that we see if someone gets hurt while we're here; maybe she can recommend someone, we can Apparate to her office when you're ready."

Big Harry said, "To get a marriage license in North Carolina you have to be 18, or 16 with parental permission; you're 17 right Harry, and Ginny, you're still 16."

Harry said, "Yes, I'll be 18 July 31st and Ginny will be 17 August 11th; but she has a letter of permission from her parents."

Ginny said, "No I don't Harry, James didn't pack it; it's in our bedroom at Grimmauld Place."

James said, "I suppose there's no way for you to get it."

Harry said, "If we can reach James or one of our other friends that can get into our house, they could mail it here. It will take days, even if we can reach one of them; but you told us not to use our phones."

James said, "You two get Ginny to a healer today. I'll check if there is any way around the North Carolina laws on marriage age; and I'll figure a way to reach your parents that can't be traced by your ministry."

Anne said, "You two hold my arms and I'll guide you as we Apparate to our healers."

Ginny said, "I never got an Apparation license; Harry always takes me side along."

Harry said, "No problem, I'll take Ginny on one arm, and let Anne guide me with the other arm."

Two minutes later, they were talking to the clerk in the tiny six room magical hospital in Whittier. She said, "We have a visiting maternity healer from Ashville that come around once a week; we don't have that many magical maternity cases around here to support a full time healer.

You could go to the magical hospital in Ashville; or, you could try Walking Doe, the Shaman healer on the Cherokee Reservation. If she'll see you that is, she delivers all the babies on the reservation, magical and no-maj; but I don't know is she takes non tribe members."

Anne said, "What do you two think?"

Ginny said, "If we go to Ashville, it's more likely someone will recognize us and word will get out. We're here to rest and plan in secret; I say we try this Walking Doe first."

Harry asked, "Are you sure Ginny, I want you to have the best care."

Anne said, "I know of Walking Doe; I never met her, but her reputation is good."

Harry said, "But I want Ginny to have a real healer in case there's a problem.

The clerk said, "Walking Doe has both a no-maj and magical medical license. She studied at Wake Forest School of Medicine for her no-maj license; and at the Atlanta Magical Hospital for her magical license. You couldn't get a better maternity healer; that is again if she'll see a non-tribe member.

Ginny asked, "Can you guide us there?"

Anne said, "I can get us to the reservation; from there we'll have to ask someone where her office is or where she lives."

Two minutes later, they were at the casino on the reservation. Anne said, "I know a couple of people that work here at the casino; stay around here while I look for them and see if they can point us to Walking Doe."

Harry and Ginny sat on a bench and waited over a half an hour before Anne returned. She said, "One of my friends told me where to find Walking Doe; but doesn't know if she'll see us."

Again they Apparated and were outside a middle sized house; they walked to the door and knocked.

They were expecting to see an old woman; but a woman around forty or so with dark hair and dark eyes answered the knock; she said, "Can I help you?"

Before Anne could say anything, Ginny said, "I'm pregnant, and we're strangers in the area; I was told a healer named Walking Doe lives here and I was hoping she could help me."

The woman looked at Ginny and Harry, then said, "I am Walking Doe child. I can see you are worried; but not about yourself or your baby, you worry about your man, this dark haired one. And he doesn't worry about himself; but only of you and his son.

Come in Ginny and Harry, I will help you; but you must tell me what you have done to your baby, I feel something strange here."

Harry asked, "How do you know our names; are you a seer besides being a healer?"

Walking Doe laughed and said, "No, I am not a seer; but I do read the local magical paper Harry. May I call you Harry, Mr. Potter?"

He answered, "Yes, that will be fine; but please continue with how you know us."

She said, "Your story has made it to the magical news even over here; with pictures, so you should be careful about going out in the magical public. I haven't seen anything about you in no-maj papers, so you should be safe as of now.

The report said you were killed; I'm happy to see it was in error. It also claimed Ginny killed Voldemort; I hope that is not an error."

Ginny answered, "I'm afraid it is; he's not dead."

Walking Doe said, "Too bad. But I'm sure that's not what brought you to me; let's find out about your baby.

Walking Doe had them sit while she made some herbal tea; then had Ginny tell her story. It took nearly two hours with the questions Walking Doe asked.

Finally, she said, "I know of spells like the one you used on the baby; but because of the curse used on you and the baby, it cannot be done a second time. The baby should come along normally now; I will examine you, lay back on the couch."

She placed her hand on Ginny's lower abdomen and moved it in a circle. After a few minutes she said, "Your baby is healthy, no harm has come of your spell or the curse placed on you. I will give you a potion now for both you and the baby. Do you intend to stay here or return to your own country?"

Harry answered, "We're not sure how long we'll stay; I doubt it will be until the baby is born."

Walking Doe said, "As long as you stay here you will see me once a month for an exam and another potion; if you return home, you must see another healer.

Now I sense you have another problem; ask me child."

Ginny said, "Harry and I want to get married; but we're underage according to the law in North Carolina. Do you know of some way we can get married now?"

Walking Doe asked, "Why now if you did not want to marry before? Ginny, do your parents know you are pregnant; do they object to the marriage?"

Ginny said, "They know about the baby and even gave written permission for me to marry Harry; but I left it in our bedroom because of the rush to get away."

Harry broke in with, "Back home we couldn't get a magical marriage license because Voldemort's people control the ministry; if we went to get one, we would have been arrested and killed. We couldn't get a Muggle license because the legal age is 18 and even though Ginny has parental permission; I don't. I'm 17, my parents are dead, and I don't have a guardian to sign for me.

Then all that you saw in the paper happened. We were injured and ended up coming here to recover and hide while we make plans to return to London. We always wanted to marry and thought we should try to do it while we're here; because when we go back, we still won't be able to get married there."

Walking Doe said, "The chief of the tribe can marry people since the Cherokee Nation reservation is separate from North Carolina and the United States."

Anne asked, "Is it legal for him to marry people that are not members of the tribe?"

Walking Doe said, "No, it is not; but he is my brother and does have the power to make someone an honorary member of the tribe; and he can marry honorary tribal members."

Ginny smiled and asked, "Do you think you can convince him to marry us; and when could we hold the ceremony?"

Walking Doe said, "I'll call him, he can Apparate over and you can ask him directly. He also reads the papers and knows your story; I don't think he'll have a problem helping you."

An hour later, White Wolf had all the paperwork ready; he said, "We have to wait twenty-four hours from the filing of the license; why don't you Apparate back here to Walking Doe's house at noon tomorrow; don't forget to bring two witnesses."

The three of them Apparated home and Harry called Ron and Hermione down to the sitting room. They explained why the baby had started growing again and how the healer said nothing could be done to stop it.

Then Ginny said, "We hope you're ready, because we're getting married tomorrow."

At noon the next day, Harry and Ginny were dressed in their best clothes waiting. Ron was best man and Hermione the maid of honor. Big Harry, Anne, Little Harry, and baby Kathryn were sitting in Walking Doe's living room waiting when White Wolf Apparated in.

It was a short ceremony; a few words from White Wolf, vows from Harry and Ginny, and an exchange of the Potter family rings that Harry and Ginny had been wearing. They took the rings off before the ceremony and then slipped right back on during the vows; then with a quick 'You may kiss the bride' the ceremony was over.

Big Harry took pictures of everyone and everything so, since the Weasleys couldn't be at the wedding, at least they could have pictures.

After thanking White Wolf and Walking Doe, they Apparated back to the Potter summer house.

Anne asked, "Did you think about a Honeymoon yet?"

Harry said, "We own a villa I inherited on the Italian Rivera and we'll go there once the war is over. For now, we're Honeymooning in the mountains of North Carolina."

Ron said, "Well remember to put a silencing charm on the Honeymoon suite tonight; I don't want to hear anything."

Little Harry asked, "What do you think you'll hear Ron; are they going to watch a move late at night? Mom, dad, can I stay up and help them celebrate."

Everyone laughed and Big Harry said, "No you can't help them celebrate; I think tonight you and I are going to have a talk I've put off for too long."

The next morning, everyone else was at the table having breakfast when Harry and Ginny finally came down. Big Harry said, "I figured out how to contact your family without your ministry being able to trace you.

As soon as we finish eating; we'll Apparate a few hundred miles to a city, buy a cheap phone, and you'll make the call. When you're done, we dump the phone and come back here. Even if the ministry traces the call, it will lead them to a dead phone, at a place hundreds of miles away, in a city of millions."

As they ate, Harry asked, "Is there a place around here where we can train; it's time we get started again."

Big Harry asked, "What kind of facilities are you looking for; what do you need for your training."

Harry said, "Well, we can run outdoors now, the weather seems warm enough; and we can practice kung Fu outside to, but some matts would be nice to pad our falls. We'll need foils, sabers, and knives to spar for blade fights, and weight lifting equipment to keep our muscles in tone."

Anne said, "You fight with swords and knifes; don't you duel with magic?"

Ginny said, "We do that to; but for close in hand-to-hand and silent combat especially at night, nothing is as good as a sharp blade."

Little Harry said, "That's neat, will you teach me to sword fight."

Hermione said, "If you parents will allow it; don't forget you have your current events paper to do, we can start on that while Harry, Ron, Ginny, and your father make the call. Then we'll look for the equipment we need."

Big Harry asked, "Do you do magic while you train with swords? If not, there's a gym in Whittier that you can join to lift weights, do kung Fu, and perhaps they have a separate room where you can sword fight."

Harry answered, "We use our magic to sense our opponent while fighting Muggle style; but we don't use wands and there is no visible magic."

After breakfast, Big Harry, Harry, Ron, and Ginny Apparated to the Washington D. C. area and bought a phone. Ron and Ginny called their father's phone; luckily he was in his office alone when it rang so nobody at the ministry saw or heard him answer.

Ron said hello to his father and talked for only a minute; Ginny did most of the talking and told him they were all safe, about getting married, and about the baby growing again. He was relieved to hear they were fine; but warned them Molly would be disappointed they got married without her being there, and would be angry if Ginny had the baby before coming home.

Mr. Weasley said, "It would be nice if you could call later when I'm home so at least your mother could talk with you."

Ginny explained that it wasn't safe; but promised they would try to call again in a week or two at a time when she and Ron could talk with her mother. Then they hung up, dumped the phone, and Apparated home.

Later that afternoon, Harry went with Big Harry to see the gym. It was perfect, except they had to bring their own swords and knives and couldn't leave them there. They Apparated to the City of Charlotte and found a place where Harry bought 4 sabers, 4 foils, and four knives as similar as he could judge in size and weight to their blades back in London. With Big Harry's permission, he also bought one of each in a size they thought suitable for Little Harry to begin training.

Ginny called Walking Doe and asked if it was safe for her to continue training. Walking Doe told her it was for now, but after each monthly visit, she would decide if and how Ginny could continue.

Little Harry showed Hermione what he had already done on his paper; she suggested a minor change, then gave him an update on what the magical papers were reporting. Harry and Ginny talked with Little Harry that night.

Anne needed to go shopping and Ginny volunteered to watch Kathryn; she said, "It will be good practice for me."

That afternoon, when everyone was back; the four Brits decided to run along the country road. They convinced Little Harry to come by telling him he needed to be in shape if he expected to practice Kung Fu and blade dueling with them.

The next morning, they Apparated to the gym with their blades and with Little Harry side along.

They stretched first, then Harry and Ron started to Kung Fu spar while Ginny and Hermione showed Little Harry beginning moves; after an hour they switched places with the girls sparing and Harry and Ron instructing Little Harry. A small group of locals watched the girls and remarked at their skill.

The five took a short break, then went on the machines to lift; Harry set up a routine for Little Harry suitable to his age. When they finished their routines, they ate a light meal at a local restaurant.

At one, they broke out the swords and knives. Harry and Ron spared while the girls instructed Little Harry on how to hold a foil, basic stances, and movements like a basic thrust and parry. He said, "Why don't I get a knife; Harry and Ron are using one along with their swords."

Ginny said, "Learn to control your foil with one hand and how to move your feet first; when you can do that without tripping, then you can have the knife."

The few locals that had watched Ginny and Hermione spar with Kung Fu had heard them talking about sword fighting later in the day and were back watching the boys now. By the time they switched and the girls were sparing with sabers and knives, the crowd wasn't that small anymore. A good twenty people lined the walls watching the girls.

The owner of the gym came over and said, "You four are really good; we don't have anything like this around here. I'll make you a deal, you teach one class in the morning of that hand to hand fighting you were doing; and one class with the swords in the afternoon, and I'll forget your fees."

Harry asked him why and the man said, "Obviously it will draw new members in for me so I'll make more money; and you five kids will save money by not having to pay. I'll even let you have a key so you can come earlier in the morning or at night. It's a good deal for all of us."

Harry looked at the others and said, "Why not, if we're teaching Little Harry anyway; it won't hurt to teach others."

Hermione said, "Harry, can we talk privately for a few minutes?"

Harry said, "Sure."

They went to the side of the gym away from the people and Hermione asked, "Why are you thinking about offering to teach those classes in Kung Fu and blade fighting? It's not fair to get people interested and then leave them without a teacher when we go back to London in a few weeks."

Harry said, "I was going to talk to you three tonight; I was thinking Ginny and I might stay here until the baby is born. I don't want her in danger if she can't defend herself; and as she gets bigger, she won't be able to move around quickly."

Hermione asked, "Ginny, do you want your baby to born in the states instead of England?"

Ginny said, "Harry, you can stay where ever you want; I'm going home to have my baby."

Harry tried to convince her it would be safer to stay in the U.S.; but Ginny refused to listen.

She said, "I'll stay another two weeks; but that's it. My family and millions of others are in constant danger from Voldemort; the longer we stay here, the more people that will be killed over there. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'm letting them die to keep myself safe."

Finally, everyone to agree to stay until after Ginny's next appointment with Walking Doe in April; then they went and told Big Harry and Anne their decision.

Little Harry still wanted to get Ron to talk about the war; so after diner Ron went him for almost an hour.

The next morning, they ran the dirt roads first and arrived at the gym at eight. He explained to the owner that an emergency had come up at home and they couldn't stay as planned so they couldn't teach classes.

Sunday March 29, after a lot of sad good-byes, Big Harry side along Apparated Little Harry back to school.

Ginny's appointment with Walking Doe was on Thursday. Big Harry had arranged, through his office as a Federal Law Enforcement Agent, for a plane for the four teens that would avoid normal U. S. customs heading out, and allow them to Apparate right off the plane to avoid U. K. customs when arriving.

Everything was set until, Wednesday morning when a message came from Little Harry's headmaster at school.

His Current Magical Events professor rejected his paper because he said it had false information which Little Harry claimed to be from sources known to be dead; and Little Harry claimed he had helped fight in the British war.

When Little Harry argued with the professor in front of the class that the paper was factual and the sources real, the professor insisted that Harry be suspended for falsifying work, lying to a professor, and being disrespectful in public.

Anne was furious, but Big Harry laughed. He said, "Harry's paper was too good; he has more current information and better sources than the professional reporters. The professor doesn't believe Harry knows you, or that you're alive."

Anne asked, "Well, what are you going to do about it; we can't let Little Harry get suspended when he's telling the truth?"

Harry said, "I have an idea that will help Little Harry and us to."


	8. Chapter 8 - Back Home Again

Chapter VIII- Back Home Again

Thursday morning, Anne and Hermione agreed to go with Ginny for her appointment with Walking Doe. Big Harry, Ron, and Harry Apparated to the Salem Witches Institute to meet with Little Harry's headmaster.

Big Harry asked, "Harry, are you sure this is a good idea; it's bound to get out to your enemies back in England that you're alive."

He said, "They'll know that soon anyway; but being seen here will make them think to look for me here and tomorrow we're heading home. It might even make it easier for us to slip by customs back home. Besides, me showing myself to the headmaster and professor may be the only way to get Little Harry credit for his work."

When they reached the headmaster's office, Big Harry gave his name to the secretary and said he was responding to a message about his son. He also asked her to send for the Current Magical Events professor.

The secretary went into the headmaster's office and told him three men were asking to see him giving only Big Harry's name. She also said about the request for Professor Matiolli to attend.

The head master told her to call the professor and ask the men to wait until he arrived. It took 15 minutes before the professor arrived; he ignored the waiting men and said, "Miss Edwards, please let Headmaster Jamison know I'm here."

As she went into the headmaster's office, Big Harry stood up and said, "Professor Matiolli, I'm Harry Potter, I want to see you about my son's paper and your accusations."

Paying no attention to the two men standing behind Big Harry, the professor said, "I expected you to send a letter; but this is better, we can settle the matter right now."

The secretary came out and said, "The Headmaster will see both of you now."

Professor Matiolli went first, followed by Big Harry, then Harry, and Ron.

The headmaster stood and said, "Professor Matiolli, Mr. Potter is here to respond to your comments about his son's paper." Then the headmaster noticed Harry and Ron and asked, "Are you two gentlemen here for a reason?"

Big Harry answered, "Sorry headmaster, I didn't get the opportunity to introduce my companions; this is my cousin, Harry Potter of London and his friend Ron Weasley. They're here to prove that my son's paper is factually correct and he didn't lie about anything."

Professor Matiolli whirled around and for the first time took a look at Harry. He said, "You look like the British Harry Potter; but you can't be, he was killed a few weeks ago."

Harry said, "As the famous American author Mark Twain once said, 'The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated'.

I came here with my cousin to prove that Little Harry's report is true and accurate in every way. He interviewed us for the latest events and I read it over before he came back to school to submit it. Ron and I were there and can verify all of it."

Professor Matiolli said, "Can we talk about the war in Britain? Harry isn't the only student that wrote about it and I could use your information to grade those papers more accurately and also to update my lectures.

Harry claimed he was with you and helped fight; is that true?"

The headmaster interrupted, "I presume this ends the controversy about Harry's paper. Perhaps it would be better to find a more comfortable place to talk and get some refreshments; that is if Mr. Potter doesn't have another place he needs to be."

Harry wanted to be seen around the school and have it reported so Voldemort would think he was staying in the area; he said, "I'd be happy to stay and talk with Professor Matiolli and anyone else interested in the war back home."

The headmaster asked, "Would you speak to Professor Matiolli's Current Magical Events classes."

Harry now got nervous at the idea of talking to a large group of students not much younger than him; but asked, "Do you mean one class or several classes?"

The headmaster said, "Well, if you're willing, at noon, all the students will be in the dining hall to eat and we could just keep them for an extra hour. The war in Britain is a topic that interests most of us over here and is historically important. Perhaps you could talk for 15 or 20 minutes and answer a few questions."

Harry hesitated at the thought of speaking in front of hundreds of people; but Ron poked him and said, "Come on Harry, you faced Voldemort half a dozen times; you can't be afraid to talk to some students for a few minutes."

Harry nodded and said, "Sure headmaster, I'll be happy to talk and answer questions."

The headmaster said, "It's after eleven; Professor, please take our guests to the dining hall and I'll let all the other professors know about the special assembly."

A few minutes before noon students began to filter into the dining hall. The notice of a special assembly was out and everyone was guessing about the topic. By 12 o'clock the hall was filled with almost six hundred students and professors; the headmaster stood and called for quiet.

He said, "I know you're all wondering about why I called for a special assembly. A special guest arrived in my office this morning and he agreed to speak to the school on a topic I think will be interesting to all of us. So please eat first, then we will have our guest speak for about fifteen minutes followed by half an hour for a question and answer period."

A student yelled, "Who is our guest and what's the topic?"

Harry was reminded of the Weasley twins yelling out when Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The headmaster waved for Harry to stand and said, "We have Mr. Harry Potter visiting from London and he will be speaking about the war over there."

The same student yelled again, "The papers said he was killed."

The headmaster said, "Obviously the papers were in error; but I'm sure that's why Mr. Potter agreed to speak, to correct such errors. Mr. Potter will explain everything in his talk; now everyone please, have your meal and hold your questions until after the talk."

At 12:45, the headmaster stood again and said, "If you have not already done so, you may finish eating quietly while Mr. Potter speaks; but please no interruptions, he will take questions when he's done speaking."

Harry stood looked toward the headmaster and said, "Thank you Headmaster Jamison."

Turning to the students he continued, "I actually came to see Professor Matiolli, but when he asked me to address the student body I couldn't refuse him. He explained that the war in Britain was a topic which interested his students so I would like to start with some background about how the war started, move through major events, and end by correcting some recent events that were reported in error by papers over here and also papers back in the U.K."

Two men entered from a back door, and one said, "Mr. Potter, I'm, Gene Gray, reporter for the Salem Magical Press; would you mind while you speak if we took a few pictures for an article in tomorrows' paper?"

Harry answered, "Not at all, Mr. Gray."

The photographer snapped five separate pictures from different angles while Harry talked for twenty minutes before ending with, "I will now take questions; but first I want to introduce my best mate Ron Weasley who has been with me for the past six years fighting by my side. Ron, come up and help me with the questions."

Ron stood and waved then went to stand next to Harry. Harry asked, "Alright, does anyone have a question?"

A hundred students yelled out at the same time and the headmaster stood and said, "I expected you to be interested, but perhaps we need to organize a little so Mr. Potter can answer questions one at a time.

We will go one year at a time, any seventh year with a question form a line in the center aisle; we don't want to be repetitious, so if someone asks the same question you were planning to ask, please sit back down so we can get to as many different questions as possible.

Then sixth years will get their chance and so forth until Mr. Potter has to leave. Hopefully he will get to everyone."

The first question was, "The papers reported you were hit by the killing curse about a month ago; is that correct, and if so, how did you survive?"

Harry said, "That is correct; the curse was aimed by Voldemort at my fiancé and I got in front of her to block it. I can't answer why I survived because I don't know the answer any more than I know why I survived as a baby sixteen years ago."

The next question was from a girl who asked, "You just said you saved your fiancé; who is she and have you set a date for the wedding?"

Harry said, "She's Ron sister, her name was Ginny Weasley; but it's Ginny Potter now, we were married a few days ago here in the states."

The photographer quickly snapped another picture as there was an uproar from the students. As it slowly died down, Ron whispered, "Do you think it was smart to announce you got married; this talk will make the papers back home too, won't it put Ginny in more danger?"

Harry whispered back, "Voldemort already knows about us; remember he wanted Ginny captured since all the way back at Bill and Fleur's wedding. This won't change anything; but it will at least let our friends know about us getting married since we can't reach them all personally."

After the crowd had quieted down totally, the next student asked a question. A few questions went to Ron, but Harry answered most of them. After almost every question, 2 or 3 students in line would sit back down; apparently, they were going to ask the same question.

There were a few, like where do you live in England, that for security reasons he had to say simply, "I can't answer that because if my enemies find out, it could endanger my friends and allies."

The seventh years finished all their questions, then the sixth, fifth, and forth years; there were fewer questions from each year because, most important questions had already been asked, and the lower years were shyer to get up in front of the assembled school.

Finally, a third year girl asked, "We have a student at our school that claims he's related to you just because he has the same name. He said that a few years ago, when he was eleven, he went to London and helped you fight Death Eaters. Most of us don't believe him; is he telling the truth?"

Harry laughed and said, "Harry, stand up."

Little Harry stood, waved, and said, "Hi Harry, Ron, dad."

Harry waved back and continued, "Hi Harry. If you're referring to him, he is my cousin and he did come to London to help us a few years ago for about two months during the summer.

Most of his work involved taking Polyjuice potion to change his appearance and act as a spy on suspected Death Eaters. Once he was with us when we were ambushed by a dozen Death Eaters and he helped us fight."

The next third year asked, "Harry told some of us about that fight, but most of us figured he was exaggerating or outright lying. He said he and you were ambushed by a dozen Death Eaters and he helped you fight them; is that true? If it is, who else was with you besides Harry, how did you escape, and what did Harry do during the fight?"

Harry remembered how he felt when students at Hogwarts thought he lied about Voldemort's return and called him names. He wanted to help Little Harry so he said, "I don't know what Harry told you; but I'll set things straight.

Ginny and I were in disguise with Polyjuice potion to look like parents in our thirties doing back to school shopping with Harry disguised as our son so we could spy on three suspected Death Eaters. Ron and our friend Hermione were doing the same thing to three other Death Eaters, with Ron's brother acting like their son.

We didn't know the Death Eaters we were watching had their own spy who, a few days before, had discovered who we were and planned the ambush. The six of us were passing each other in the middle of the street following our assigned group of Death Eaters; when suddenly, they were joined by six others who started firing spells at us.

We were lucky, Hermione and I noticed them drawing their wands and we both yelled. We all ran for cover and their first spells missed which gave us time to fire back.

I killed three with a Bombarda curse that collapsed a building on them; Ginny killed two others with a spell which I'm sure your headmaster doesn't want me to describe to the lower year students."

There was a rumble from the students about this spell Harry refused to talk about; and when the room got quiet again, Harry continued, "From our covered positions, we eventually stunned and took the other seven prisoner.

Harry, who was eleven at the time, was in the middle of the fighting and captured one of the seven by himself with a well-aimed jinx. That was the last week before school started, and though Harry wanted to stay and continue helping us, he had to return to the states to started classes.

I hope that answers all the questions about that particular fight.

The headmaster stood and said, "Because of the topic, I gave permission to cancel the first class of the afternoon; but I'm afraid we've gone well past the hour I allotted. I don't want to be in trouble with your professors who have class plans, so I ask you all to give a round of applauds to Mr. Potter and his friend then head off to second afternoon class. If any of you are free this period and Mr. Potter agrees, you may stay for more discussion."

The students clapped for almost a minute before most headed to class; about twenty of the older students stayed. They moved up closer to Harry and a professor asked, "These students are all in my Advanced Defensive Magic class; most of them plan on becoming Federal Law Enforcement Agents. Will you show them some of the advanced spells you use in the war. You mentioned one in particular that you didn't want to explain to the younger students."

Harry said, "This isn't the place for that; can we move to the room you generally spar in?"

The headmaster said, "I wish I could stay and watch; but I have two appointments this afternoon. Professor Simington, I'm sure your class will be seeing something they'll remember all their lives."

The professor took Harry, Ron, and Big Harry along with the class to a room warded so spells didn't damage the walls. He said, "Maybe it would be best if you simply explained what spells you plan to do first and then demonstrate."

Harry said, "Alright then, do any of you know the theory of alternate dimensions?"

They all raised their hands.

Harry asked, "How many of you can open an alternate dimension?"

None of the students raised their hand and the professor said, "We cover the theory; but don't generally open alternate dimensions; the students that go on to advanced studies or F.L.E.A. training learn it there."

Harry said, "It doesn't matter as long as they know the theory."

He turned back to the class and said, "An open alternate dimension can do many things; what I want to show you is a defensive use. I want all of you to cast whatever spell you want to use directly at me."

He held his arm out, silently opened and alternate dimension and said, "Okay, try and hit me."

A hundred spells must have come at him, all simply seemed to disappear into his open dimension. After a minute he said, "Okay, that's enough for you to get the point. Learn to do this and it will protect you from any spell. However it has limits; it can only protect you in one direction. Spells from behind or from your flanks are not stopped."

One student said, "How did you do that without your wand? You may be that powerful; but the rest of us can't do that."

Harry said, "You can use a wand to open another dimension; but wandless magic can be done by many witches and wizards. It just takes a lot of practice.

Ron, why don't you show them a pass through stun? I'll need two volunteers, one willing to be stunned and one to cast the stunner."

Two boys came forward and Harry said, "The one willing to be stunned go to the far side of the room, Ron will be in the middle, and I want the other one of you to shoot a stunner at Ron."

When they were in position, the first boy shot the stunner at Ron who had both arms up. The spell entered one of Ron's open dimension, faded away, and reappeared in the dimension on Ron's other side continuing on to hit the other boy.

Harry enervated the stunned boy and thanked him, and said, "That's particularly useful in a narrow street or hall when you have enemies on both sides of you; two alternate dimensions let your enemy's spells pass you and hit their friend on the other side."

Another student said, "That's good for defense; what about the offensive spell you said your fiancé used to kill two Death Eaters in the battle you described?"

Harry answered, "It's the same spell. The Death Eaters became frustrated seeing their curses harmlessly disappear so they decided to physically rush Ginny. They just disappeared like the spells. Your enemies may not physically attack that often; but if they do, that spell is deadly.

Your best weapon is between your ears; simple spells can be used different ways to defeat an enemy if you just think creatively."

Another student said, "Show us another offensive spell."

Harry said, "This is the most devastating spell I use; it can kill several enemies at a time."

He went over to the area where six practice dummies were lined up and said, "All of you stay behind me; the problem with this spell is accuracy. It is only useful if there are no friends near that could be hit."

He pointed his hand toward the dummies and when the lightning bolts jumped from his fingers, the accompanying thunder caused the class to jump back.

One boy asked, "Mr. Weasley, can you do that to?"

Ron shot some bolts at the still smoldering dummies and said, "It took me three years to learn; but all of you can do it with practice. We kept bothering Harry's cousin; by the way, he was the head master here some years ago, until he gave in and taught it to us. I'm sure your professor can teach you if you keep after him."

Ron turned to Professor Simonson and said, "Sorry to put you on the spot professor; but I remember how eager we were to learn."

The professor said, "I understand, I'm the one that asked for the demonstration and I realized once my students saw what you can do, they'd want to learn."

After half an hour of demonstrating spells, Big Harry told the students about the duties of a F.L.E.A and the best way to fill out an application to be accepted to the F.L.E.A. academy. Then, Harry, Ron, and Big Harry Apparated home.

At ten that morning, Ginny, along with Hermione and Anne, Apparated to the Cherokee reservation to see Walking Doe. After an examination, Walking Doe said, "Child, have you been doing anything unusual since I last saw you three weeks ago?"

Ginny said, "We worked out a few times, but nothing unusual."

Walking Doe said, "Haven't you, or either of you two women, noticed that Ginny is showing a great deal more than she was three weeks ago?"

Anne said, "Ginny favors loose sweatshirts and sweaters; it hard to see any change."

Ginny said, "I noticed my stomach getting larger; but it's supposed to. I just figured the baby is growing and it would show by making me look fat."

Walking Doe asked, "Have you felt any quickening yet?"

Ginny asked, "What's quickening? What does it feel like?"

Walking Doe said, "It's what they call the feeling of the baby beginning to move inside you. It starts mildly and feels like your stomach rumbling but there's no sounds. It gets stronger over time and becomes visible as movement of your skin as the baby pushes inside you."

Ginny said, "Yes, I noticed I seemed to feel like I had a lot of gas the last two weeks but sort of a different feeling; it's been getting stronger the past two days. Yesterday, my stomach bulged out for a few seconds when I was sitting on a plush chair reading. I thought it was gas."

Walking Doe said, "From what you told me, your about 14 weeks along; some small girls like you do feel quickening that early. Most women don't feel it until they're 16 to 18 weeks."

Anne asked, "So what does that mean if Ginny is feeling it early?"

Walking Doe said, "My exam shows the baby to be closer to 17 weeks than 14 weeks. But my last exam showed the baby developing normally for the 11 weeks it was at the time. For some reason, the baby seems to be growing more than twice as fast as normal; it's developed 6 weeks in the past 3 weeks.

I can't tell why. It could be because the spell you used to put in suspended animation is having some strange effect since it ended; or it could be cause by the stimulation from the Cruciatus curse that was used on you."

Ginny asked, "Will it hurt the baby; is he in any danger?"

Walking Doe said, "I don't think so; he seems to be perfectly healthy, just growing amazingly fast.

What it means is, if it continues, the baby will arrive in three months instead of the six months' time I originally calculated. If the growth rate continues to increase, you may be giving birth in two months or less.

How has your appetite been? Pregnant women normally increase their calorie intake; but how much more have you been eating lately?"

Anne answered, "Ginny eats more than Harry, Ron, and Hermione put together; it's what first made me think she was pregnant."

Walking Doe said, "If the baby is actually undergoing accelerated growth for some reason, your appetite will get even larger. We normally tell women not to over eat so they don't gain too much weight and develop health problems; but your case isn't normal.

The baby will need a lot of food; so if you're hungry eat as much as you want, but eat healthy food and avoid junk food. I want to see you again in two weeks to remeasure the baby's rate of growth."

Ginny said, "We're leaving for home tomorrow. We planned to stay longer but we have to get home now."

Walking Doe said, "Yes, I remember you said you weren't sure how long you would stay here. I don't like the idea of you leaving; but I have a friend in England, a Muggle Doctor I went to school with.

I'll give you all the records I made of your condition and his address in York; see him as soon as you can and give him all your records so he can check you. Don't worry, I trust him; he knows about the magical world and will keep your visit and condition confidential.

Have an herbal tea and give me half an hour to write an introduction and explanation to him."

Forty-five minutes later, they were home waiting for Harry to return so Ginny could tell him what was happening.

It was late when Harry, Ron, and Big Harry got back after spending the day with the students at the school. Ginny immediately got everyone together and explained what Walking Doe told her. After talking it over, they agreed to return home and contact Walking Doe's doctor friend in York.

Early the next morning, they all Apparated to Atlanta Georgia where Big Harry had used his connections to get them as unlisted passengers aboard a government plane already scheduled to leave for London that morning. Everyone had a tearful good-by and promised to stay in touch so Big Harry and Anne would know how Ginny and the baby were doing.

Six hours' flight time, but eleven hours later by the clock because of the difference in time zones, they landed at Heathrow and Apparated directly off the plane to the back training house. When they crossed through the back yard to Grimmauld Place, they found Dobby waiting with the evening meal. Their bodies felt like it was noon, but they were still hungry and all ate, especially Ginny who ate like four people her size.

The next morning, to avoid the possibility of having their location traced, Harry Apparated away from Grimmauld Place to section of Muggle London. He bought a dozen new phones, one at a time in different stores like Big Harry had taught him to do when in the states.

He called Bill on one and when Bill answered, Harry said, "Don't talk, if there's any news about me in the Prophet, bring a copy you know where so we can talk. If not today, try tomorrow and be careful not to be followed."

Harry took the battery from the phone and binned it; then he used another one to call Walking Doe's friend and set up an appointment for Ginny.

When he explained they had just returned to England from the United States, he was surprised when the clerk immediately got the Doctor on the phone.

Harry said to the doctor, "My wife is pregnant, and was seeing a healer name Walking Doe in the states. We had to return to London and she wanted my wife to make an appointment with you."

The Doctor replied, "Walking Doe called me yesterday and told me to expect your call. She asked me to see your wife as soon as you contacted me. She said it is the most unusual case she has ever dealt with and I would be astounded when I learn the facts about it. When can you and your wife come in?"

Harry answered, "Any time, right now if you can see her."

The doctor said, "I have a patient with me; could you be here in fifteen minutes."

Harry said, "Yes, Walking Doe gave us the address; we'll be there."

Harry trashed that phone, Apparated to the training house and found Ginny sparing with Hermione. She stopped as soon as she saw Harry and they Apparated to an alley in York near the doctor's office.

As soon as Harry gave the secretary their name, she showed them into an examination room; the doctor came in two minutes later.

He said, "I'm Doctor O'Donnel, I studied in Atlanta with Walking Doe and she taught me about special problems of pregnancy in the magical world. Now, exactly what is your problem young lady?"

Harry handed over the folder Walking Doe had given Ginny and she said, "Walking Doe said my baby is growing two to three times faster than normal; everything she knows is there and she said you should read it first, then examine me."

The doctor said, "Make yourselves comfortable and I'll read her notes."

It took him fifteen minutes before he said, "Walking Doe said she never saw anything like this before; and I admit I never did either. So first I'll do a physical exam, then we'll do an ultra-sound.

Do you want your husband to leave during the exam; or would you want him to stay."

Ginny said, "He can stay; but knowing Harry, he'll probably turn around so he can't see what you're doing."

The physical took ten minutes; and Harry did turn around when he saw Ginny take her pants off and put her legs up for the exam.

The doctor said, "You can get dressed now; Walking Doe never did and Ultra-sound on you, did she."

Ginny said, "I don't think so; what is it."

He said, "A non-magical machine that shows a picture of the baby."

Ginny looked frightened and asked, "How do you do that; are you going to push a camera inside me or something?"

The doctor laughed and said, "No, the machine takes a picture of the baby right through your skin; all you'll feel is a little cold gel I have to rub on your stomach, and then I move the machine around over you.

Lay flat on the table and push your maternity pants down just a few inches."

With Ginny in position, the doctor squirted some gel from a tube on her skin then placed a small device in his hand against her skin. He said, "Look at that screen."

He moved the device around and a small picture of a baby appeared on the screen. He pressed a button, moved the device and pressed the button again. After doing that a few times he said, "I estimate your baby is 19 or 20 weeks along; but Walking Doe's papers say she examined you three days ago and she estimated the baby at 17 weeks.

Without an Ultra-sound, she could be as much as a week off; but not 2 or 3 weeks off. Your baby developed more than 2 weeks in four days. I'm going to have to see you every other day for a while so I can figure out how fast the baby is actually growing before I can even guess at a delivery date for you."

They made arrangements for Ginny to come every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday half an hour before the office normally opened. He gave them three Ultra-sound prints of the baby to take home and show their family; then Harry and Ginny returned to Grimmauld Place.

They found Bill waiting with Ron and Hermione. He pushed a copy of the Prophet over and said, "Have you become a publicity hound now; or were you just stupid?" You Know Who' and all his followers know you're alive now."

Harry answered, "They would know soon anyway; and at least they'll think I'm alive in the U.S., not here.

My cousin in that states thinks the ministry might be tracing your phone, and the twins and your father's phones too. See everyone in person and tell them to bin their phones but take the batteries out first."

He handed Bill a phone and continued, "Here's a new phone with our numbers already in memory. Take money from my account and buy new phones for everyone; put the new numbers in memory before you give everyone their new phone. Do this every week so the ministry will have a harder time finding any of us."

Bill apologized for calling Harry stupid and left to get the new phones. Harry read the Prophet's story copied from the Salem Magic News and said, "Well, it looks like the only way the Prophet gets things right is to steal another paper's story. At least Ron and I look good in the picture."

Two weeks passed with the baby growing faster each time. Finally, the healer said, "It looks like the baby's growth curve has leveled out at three time normal. He's at the equivalent of 26 weeks; if it stays that way, you'll give birth in about 4 to 5 weeks."

That night Harry called Bill and the twins to come over the next morning at seven before they had to go to work. Dobby served breakfast to all of them and while eating Harry said, "I want to go after the Horcrux at Hogwarts this week."

Everyone started talking and Harry banged the table to get them quiet. He said, "I think we've put it off too long already. People have been dying for the past month while we were in the states; I can't sit by any longer and watch that happen without doing something to stop it."

Hermione said, "But Harry, we still don't know exactly what the object is we're looking for or where in the entire castle to look."

Bill added, "And we agreed to go during a break when there wouldn't be students about."

Harry answered them, "I know what we agreed to; but I have new information. When I was on the ship unconscious, if you remember I said I was with my parents and Sirius."

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione nodded and Hermione said, "But Jacob," she turned to Bill and the twins and explained, "that's the healer who was on the ship with us, said you were dreaming, Harry. You can't get real information from a dream."

Harry said, "It wasn't a dream. After I was hit by the killing curse and before I woke, I was between this world and the next; I was with my parents and Sirius.

We talked for hours and they told me the last Horcrux has to be the missing diadem of Ravenclaw; but more importantly, it's almost surely in the room of requirement. Sirius said the room can take the form of a large storehouse where people and house elves have hidden things for hundreds of years; they hid failed pranks there over the years.

I propose that Bill and I sneak in through the secret passage from the Shrieking Shack under my cloak at night. Students will all be in their dorms and once we get into the room of requirement, we can seal it so we'll be safe. Then we can take as much time as we need to search."

Ron asked, "Why Bill? Why not the rest of us?"

Ginny said, "Yes Harry, we're all in this together; the more of us that go, the faster we can find it, and we'll be better able to defend ourselves in case we're discovered."

Harry said, "First, Bill is an experienced curse beaker and only two can fit under my cloak. The Horcrux might have protection that he can remove.

Second, the more of us there are the more noise we'll make on the way in and out, and the more likely we are to be discovered.

Third, in case you haven't noticed Ginny, you're not moving as fast as you used to; you're 7 month pregnant. It will be harder for you to run if we're spotted, and harder to dodge curses if we get into a fight.

Fourth, you have to see the maternity healer every other day for the baby's safety and if we're there for days, you can't go in and out of the school freely.

Fifth, if this storeroom is as big and cluttered as Sirius said, we will be there for days; and we will have to take food. You have to eat an enormous amount because of how fast the baby is growing; that would require us to bring more food than is reasonable to carry."

George said, "We can do Disillusionment spells, so …"

Fred continued, "… we don't need the cloak to sneak in."

Bill said, "Me to, and I can do it on Ron and Hermione so they won't need the cloak."

Hermione said, "I can do my own disillusionment charm. I do agree however that it won't be safe for Ginny and the baby only because of what you pointed out Harry, the rate at which the baby is growing."

Ron said, "So it's agreed, we can all go except Ginny."

Ginny was fuming, but knew they were right and she didn't want to take a chance with getting the baby hurt. She said, "Alright, I don't like it, but I'll stay here. But they other's should go so you can search faster."

Harry looked at her and said, "Someone has to stay with you; it's not safe for you to go to the healer's alone. Your face is known to the Death Eaters, and if someone spots you going every other day, they can set up an ambush. As I said, you're not as fast already, and will slow even more as you get larger. That's why I want Hermione to stay here and go to the healer's with you."

Hermione started to object; but Harry said, "Only you, Ron, and I can do wandless magic, open alternate dimensions, and produce lighting as an offense. You're fastest at all of them; I need you to be there with Ginny if something happens.

I also want Fred and George to be seen around the shop; if someone notices they're both missing for days at a time, and Bill is not around too, they might figure something is up.

I agree Ron can come with me and Bill."

Ginny said, "What about James? We haven't heard from him since we returned. He can sense Horcruxes like when we searched Camelot and Stonehenge; that should speed up your search."

Harry answered, "I thought of that and have called him a dozen times with no answer. I didn't mention it because I didn't want all of you to worry that he's hurt, captured, or dead."

Hermione asked, "It's too bad we can't reach Luna; she can sense Horcruxes too."

Harry answered, "I thought of her too; and she is a Ravenclaw so she may know more about what the diadem looks like. But she's in school and I have no idea of how we could get to her without alerting a teacher or other students."

Ginny said, "I do! Luna still carries her D.A. coin with her; she's sent me messages asking how we are and I let her know every week that we're fine. I haven't messaged her since we went to the states; but I can try now, I'm sure she'll answer."

Harry said, "Tell her to message you at ten tonight after she's in her bed and no one can see what she's doing."

Ginny went for her coin and Bill asked, "Are you talking about Luna Lovegood? Harry, do you know her? She's not quite right; I'm not sure I would trust her. I don't mean she's a Death Eater or dark in any way; but she's libel to give away a secret accidentally the way she talks."

Harry said, "I'm sure of her Bill. I would trust Luna with my life; I would trust her with Ginny and the baby's life. Now, any suggestions of how we meet up with Luna without any teachers spotting us or her?"

Hermione said, "Simple, Luna knows how to get into the room of requirement. Tell her to slip away at any chance she gets that day and hide in the D.A. form of the room. When you get there, message her to come out and join you, then you all go back in to that storeroom version of the room."

Ginny returned and said, "I sent the message; now we wait until ten to see if she messages me back."

Fred and George wished them luck and left to open the shop. Bill said to let him know the date and time to be back and left for Gringotts. The four teens sat and worked out a timetable for the Horcrux search.

On Monday morning, Harry would go with Ginny to the healer. Bill would come to Grimmauld Place for dinner and to go over the plan.

At eight, Bill, Ron, and Harry would Apparate to the woods near the Shrieking Shack; enter it and go through the secret passage to the Whomping Willow. At ten, they would disillusion themselves, they all thought that would be better than using the cloak, and they would sneak across the grounds.

They would go through the greenhouses to a side door only used by Professor Sprout to check on plants so she didn't have to go outside during bad weather. Bill was sure he could open it even if it was locked; the only worry was if it was alarmed. If an alarm sounded, they would return to the Whomping Willow and out of the grounds and form a new plan on another day.

If they got in, they would head to the seventh floor and enter the room of requirement if Luna couldn't be reached; or they would message her to come out if she was able to get away and hide there.

At ten, Ginny's coin heated up and a message from Luna asked if Ginny and everyone else was all right. Ginny answered that they were all fine and then started sending the messages they had worked out during the day.

Ginny sent: **object like one at stonehenge in hogwarts need your help to look**

A minute later, Luna responded: **what can i do**

Ginny sent: **harry coming on monday night meet him**

Luna asked: **where and when**

Ginny sent: **hide in room of requirement monday afternoon if you can**

Luna sent: **think i can if not i will let you know by 8 that night**

Ginny answered: **good you can wait in room for harrys message to come out**

Luna ended with: **everyone stay safe keep baby safe goodnight**

Ginny said, "Well, that's it; either she can get away or she can't. We'll know Monday night at eight."

Monday morning, the healer gave Ginny another ultra-sound and said, "Another 4 weeks should do it at the rate he's growing; but at least he looks healthy."

At eight that night, Bill, Ron, and Harry went to the training house and Apparated away.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Last Horcrux

Chapter IX – The last Horcrux

At nine, Bill, Ron, and Harry were in the Shrieking Shack; at ten, they came from the tunnel's mouth, froze the Whomping Willow, and crawled out onto the Hogwarts grounds. Harry said, "Bill, remember what we discussed. If we run into anyone, let me or Ron take them out, silently with a blade. Lights and sounds from a spell will just alert anyone else around and then we might as well forget our objective.

In fifteen minutes, still under disillusionment spells, they were in greenhouse number 3 near the door into the castle. Harry said, "Bill, check the door for spells and alarms; if it's safe, open it."

As Bill moved toward the door, it opened from the inside. Alecto Carrow came through talking to herself. She said, "Greasy git Snape, thinks he's the bloody Dark Lord, giving orders to everyone. Check the bleeding greenhouse for intruders he says; like he expects the bloomin Venomous Tentacula is going to attack the castle."

The three men froze in place knowing if they moved, she might see ripples in their disillusionment charms. Unfortunately, Alecto continued forward walking rapidly, and before Ron could move out of her path, she bumped right into him. Ron grunted and stumbled back; Alecto yelled, "What the bloody hell" and pulled her wand.

Before she could do anything else, Harry stepped forward and pierced her heart with his knife. After nearly a year of training with swords and knives, it was the first time he used one in actual combat; the first time he killed with a blade.

He was amazed that there was no blood at first; then, because her heart had already stopped, only a small amount of blood came from her chest when he pulled his knife out. It took him a few seconds before his brain cleared, and he said, "Bill, check the door and see if there is an alarm charm set to go off if we enter.

Ron, we don't want them finding her body and know we're here. I'll levitate that pile of dragon dung fertilizer and you hide her body under it. I remember Professor Sprout saying dragon dung is so acidic it will eat away the normal limestone floor, so the greenhouses have to have granite floors. She said it will dissolve a body in less than 48 hours, bones and all; unless Sprout digs into that pile in the next 2 days, they'll never know what happened to Alecto."

As he was moving the body, Ron asked, "You know who she is? You called her Alecto."

Harry said, "Alecto Carrow, Death Eater; she was one of them with Snape when he killed Dumbledore."

Bill called, "Harry, the door alarm is frozen, she must have done it before she came out. It's safe for us to go in."

Harry did a silent Scourgify to clean up the few spots of blood left on the floor before entering the castle proper. The door opened to a small room next to the great hall. They quietly went through the dining hall to the doors leading to the entrance hall on the first floor; Harry who was in front, stopped dead. Near the enormous front doors stood three men in their mid to late twenties.

Harry put his arms out to stop Ron and Bill; then pushed them back into the dining hall. He whispered, "Three guards; between them and Alecto roaming about, we must be expected. We'll have to take them out before they can sound an alarm. Bill, do you feel adequate with a knife or a sword?"

Bill whispered, "In Egypt, I got some practice with swords; I can take one of them, that is if we can get close enough without them seeing or hearing us."

Harry handed Bill his sword and said, "Okay, here's what we do."

Harry snuck across the entrance hall and up a flight of stairs. Then, out of sight of the men, he ended his disillusionment charm and started down the steps. It was fairly gloomy in the room with light from only a few torches; Harry was hoping the men couldn't see him well enough to recognize him. When the men heard his footsteps and turned, Harry said aloud, "Hey guys, are you headed down to the kitchen for a snack, revising for exams always makes me hungry."

Taking him for a student, one of the men asked, "What are you doing out of your dorm; no students are to be in the halls after eight."

Harry continued down the steps toward the men saying, "I told you, I was revising for exams and got hungry. Usually there's nobody in the halls this late and kids go down to the kitchen all the time."

Harry got about ten feet from the nearest man when Bill and Ron, still under their disillusionment charms, snuck in from behind and killed the two men farthest back. One of the men grunted as Bill's sword struck him, and the man talking to Harry turned to see what the noise was.

In less than a second, Harry leaped forward and ran his knife into the man's back.

Harry whispered, "Just to the left of the doors there's a closet that Filch uses for mops to clean up when it's raining; move the bodies in there and I'll clean up the blood. Hurry, this is getting too risky with all these guards around; we have to get into the room of requirement where they can't get to us."

With the blood cleaned up and the bodies hidden, Harry put a disillusionment charm back on and they headed up to the third floor. None of the staircases were moving at this time of night so they were able to go up quickly and Harry led them into a hidden shortcut behind a tapestry. That took them directly up to the sixth floor on the Ravenclaw tower side of the castle.

If they went up the nearest flight of steps they would be at the Ravenclaw entrance; but they needed to go out into the open hall again and move to the stairs on Gryffindor tower side of the castle close to the where the room of requirement was located.

Harry was about to push the tapestry aside and step out into the hall when he heard a voice say, "What's up Yaxley, I'm sitting at home one minute and the next, Lucius is ordering me to flue to Hogwarts.

For Merlin's sake, can't Snape and the Carrows handle a bunch of kids by themselves; there have been rumors all year about disruptions, messages left on the walls, and kids talking back in class."

Another voice answered, "Yeah Selwyn, I heard the rumors too. You should know the Carrows are both idiots; they can't handle wiping their own backsides without help.

Snape has been complaining all year that their brutality is just making the kids more stubborn. Punishing troublemakers is one thing; but most of the kids aren't stupid. When the Carrows keep cruciating innocent kids at random, the kids eventually figure what's the use of obeying if I'm getting punished anyway. I might as well fight back."

But what the Carrows do is the Dark Lords business; when Lucius flued me, he told me Snape asked for help tonight because about an hour ago his alarm charms showed three intruders crossed the boundary onto the grounds. Lucius said besides me, he would send you, and those three young blokes that got the mark last month; what's their names?"

Selwyn said, "Harrison is the one with black hair, the real tall one is Smithson, but I can't remember the third bloke, it's one of those foreigner names."

Yaxley said, "Something ending in 'vitch' wasn't it? He said he was from Poland or somewhere in East Europe."

They had stopped walking and Harry could tell they were within a few feet, just on the other side of the tapestry concealing the exit from the secret passage.

Selwyn said, "Yeah, its Russian; Brenovitch, Bronovitch, …"

Yaxley said, "It's Brenzovitch, Ivan Brenzovitch."

Selwyn asked, "Did they ever get here; I haven't seen them."

Yaxley answered, "Don't know, Snape just told me to watch the upper floors near Ravenclaw tower. When I saw you arrive, I figured, if there are three intruders, it was best to pair up to even the odds. Let's go back up to the seventh floor and look around there."

Harry peeked out the edge of the tapestry figuring in the dark hall, a tiny motion at the edge of the tapestry would go unnoticed. He was right, he saw the back of one of the Death Eaters only three feet from him; the other man had turned to move down the hall and Harry made a quick decision.

He stepped out behind the nearest man, put his left hand over the man's mouth, and with the knife in his right hand, slit the man's throat. There was no noise and Harry was able to move three steps toward the second Death Eater before the body fell.

At the sound of the falling body, the second Death Eater turned with wand in hand, but Harry had his saber ready and ran him through with just the slightest gasp escaping the man's lips. They moved the bodies into the secret passage and a silent charm cleaned up the blood on the floor.

When they reached the spot on the seventh floor where the room of requirement is located, Harry took out his coin and sent a message to Luna, "**come out****"**.

Seconds later the door opened and Luna looked out. She said, "Harry, are you here?"

Harry forgot they were still disillusioned and Luna couldn't see them. He tapped his head to stop the charm and as he reappeared he whispered, "Sorry Luna, we have to be quiet. Come out here while I call the version of the room we need.

Ron and Bill also broke the charms on themselves and as they appeared, Luna said, "Hello Ronald, hello William, I didn't know you were coming with Harry."

Bill whispered, "Quiet Luna, there could be Death Eaters around looking for us."

Luna said, "Yes, I know. When I tried sneaking out from Ravenclaw tower, I ran straight into Amycus Carrow on the steps. I think he was trying to get into the Ravenclaw common room but couldn't answer the knocker's riddle. The Carrows aren't very smart."

Bill asked, "What happened; you didn't let him go so he could warn Snape?"

Luna answered, "I think I surprised him; because he was very slow pulling his wand. By the time he cast a spell at me, I was able to open an alternate dimension and his spell just disappeared into it.

The same thing happened to his next spell and he started cursing at me; then he ran at me and disappeared into the open dimension. He wasn't a nice person and I thought the school would be better off if I just left him there, so I closed it and came here like Ginny asked me to do."

Bill asked Harry, "What does that mean if he was left in a closed dimension?"

Harry said, "James told us it means Amycus is dead. Remember, Ginny did it to two of those Death Eaters that attacked us in Diagon Alley two summers ago.

You know that feeling of being squeezed when you Apparate; well Apparating opens an alternate dimension and you go through to another spot. You only stay in that dimension a few seconds so it doesn't have time to collapse completely and you don't get squeezed to death.

If a person stays in a closed dimension too long, it keeps squeezing you smaller and smaller until it kills you. That's why there's a limit to how far you can Apparate; if you try and go too far, you're in the alternate dimension too long and you get squeezed to death.

The more powerful you are, the wider you can open a dimension and the farther you can go before it collapses. Hermione could explain it better than I can; she said the dimension squeezing you to death is called spaghettification.

Harry walked back and forth three times asking the room, "Show us the room of hidden things and make it so no one that wants to harm us can get in."

The door appeared and Harry opened it. He looked in with his mouth hanging open. The room was larger than the Quidditch Pitch with twenty-foot high piles of discarded and broken objects. Aisles snaked through the piles of junk, twisting and turning through the refuse.

Harry stepped in and the others followed. Ron closed the door; now that they were safe. Harry turned to Luna and said, "Luna, just like at Camelot and Stonehenge, we need you to look for a Horcrux."

She said, "You should have brought Ginny and your cousin James; this would have gone a lot faster."

Harry answered her, "Luna, you know that Ginny is pregnant; she could have the baby at any time. We didn't know how dangerous this would be and she's getting so big, she's having trouble moving around; we couldn't chance bringing her here.

We tried to reach James, but he doesn't answer our calls; we don't know if he's even alive."

Luna got more dreamy looking than normal and seemed to be gazing off into the distance. She said, "James is alive, I can feel him; he is safe, but I can' tell where he is.

I thought Ginny put the baby in suspended animation until the war is over and you didn't know about it. Did she decide to tell you and have the baby now?"

Harry said, "It's a long story Luna. Right now we need you to start searching for the Horcrux. When we find it, you'll come out with us and Ginny can tell you all about it."

Luna answered, "Okay, I'll search, but I don't want to leave school after we find it; I need to finish out the year."

Luna began walking slowly through the aisles stopping every few feet going over the pile of junk on each side of her. Harry said, "Ron, Bill, somehow mark the aisles she's covered; with them twisting around between piles, we don't want to waste time having her go over the same places twice."

To Luna, he said, "Luna, take your time; like James explained last time, we don't want you to miss something because you hurried."

When Voldemort learned there were intruders at Hogwarts, he expected his followers to carry out his plan and have the intruders captured and waiting for him, that or dead. So, when Voldemort arrived just after midnight and learned that, not only weren't the intruders in custody, but five of his Death Eaters were dead and two others missing, he was not happy.

And when Lord Voldemort wasn't happy, none of his followers were happy; in this case, particularly Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were unhappy. Both were on the floor after being hit with the Cruciatus curse.

"Severus," Voldemort said, "explain why my orders to capture the intruders were not carried out."

Snape pulled himself up from the floor still shaking; but he knew if he didn't answer immediately, Voldemort would curse him again. He forced himself to stand still and said, "My Lord, I followed your instructions exactly.

Just after nine, when the alarm charm showed three intruders crossing the boundary I immediately flue called Lucius and informed him. Then I ordered Alecto to guard the door from the greenhouses and I ordered Amycus to Ravenclaw tower as your intruder defense plan called for."

Voldemort asked, "And where are the Carrows now?"

Snape said, "I don't know my Lord, they left here and never reported back; nobody has seen them since."

Voldemort asked, "Did you search for them?"

Snape said, "Not personally my Lord, your orders in case of intruders were for me to remain in this office so I would be available to receive further orders from you and so I could pass those orders on to the Carrows and the five extra guards Lucius sent.

When the Carrows and the others did not report back after two hours, I again flue called Lucius and told him to send additional guards. Then I sent a message to Slytherin dorms for Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson.

I ordered the four students to stay together and search the area around the greenhouses for Alecto, and also to go to Ravenclaw tower to find Amycus. I told them of the others guards, and said they were to bring a report from the guards back to me within half an hour. I emphasized that their duty was to bring back the reports and they should avoid a fight if they met the intruders.

When they returned and reported they couldn't find any of our people, I flue called Lucius again and told him to notify you. He came through with six more guards that I ordered to search all the halls, rooms, and closets to find the missing people. It was these new guards that found the other five dead.

We just got their report when you arrived."

Voldemort turned to Malfoy and said, "You only sent five guards after Severus informed you there were three intruders?

Crucio."

This time, Voldemort held the curse on Malfoy for nearly a minute. As he released Malfoy, he turned back to Snape and asked, "What of the intruders?"

Snape responded, "There has been no direct sighting of the intruders my Lord; but it seems they went to Ravenclaw tower and met a student; the Lovegood girl is missing and we assume she joined the intruders. Perhaps that is why they came; to get her out of the school."

Voldemort asked, "How do you know they went to Ravenclaw tower? What is special about this girl that someone would risk coming to get her?"

Malfoy pulled himself up off the floor and answered, "My Lord, Yaxley and Selwyn's bodies were found in a passage near the stairs to the entrance of Ravenclaw dorms. The Lovegood girl is the daughter of the editor of the Quibbler. He had been publishing pro Potter editorials and a few months ago, I suggested we take her as a hostage to force him to stop."

Voldemort said, "Yes, I remember; but Bella suggested it would be more effective to simply destroy his shop and kill him. That was what I decided."

Malfoy said, "The shop was destroyed my Lord; but Lovegood's body was never found by our people. I have heard reports that he was only injured and was taken by the Order of the Phoenix for treatment.

Perhaps he is recovering and the order wants his daughter taken to safety before he begins printing his rag again. In addition, she is a friend of Potter and fought with him at the Hall of Prophecies. "

Voldemort considered this; it made sense. Maybe the intruders weren't after and didn't know of the Horcrux hidden in the castle. In fact, he was sure nobody but he knew about the Room of Hidden Things; only elves ever went in there.

Voldemort asked, "Severus, is there any way they could have already left the grounds with the girl?"

Snape said, "No my Lord, the alarms would have sounded again if they crossed the boundaries; they must be hiding somewhere in the castle or on the grounds."

Voldemort said, "I am returning to Malfoy Manor; Lucius, you will bring ten more people and search the castle and grounds for the intruders."

In the room of requirement, as Luna started her search, Harry was constantly checking the Marauders' Map. When they first got into the room, it showed Snape as their only enemy, he was sitting in the Headmaster's office. Then the map showed Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson leave Slytherin dorms and joining Snape in the office for a few minutes

The next time Harry checked, the four Slytherins were walking through the building; half an hour later, they were back with Snape. Harry guessed Snape had them searching for the missing Death eaters.

Suddenly the map showed Lucius Malfoy and six others with Snape; they must have come in through the flue network. The six new Death Eaters left Snape's office and started patrolling the castle.

Harry watched the map as they went into the mop closet near the main doors; he knew they found the three bodies left there.

One went back to Snape's office, obviously to report the bodies. The others continued to search and Harry hoped they wouldn't know about and search the secret passage behind the tapestry; but they did and another one hurried back to Snape to report.

Then on the map, the name Tom Riddle appeared inside Snape's office. Harry was sure Voldemort came because he thought Harry was after his Horcrux; and that made Harry worry. Even though he knew Voldemort couldn't get in the room of requirement; Harry figured Voldemort would just wait outside the room until they were forced to come out for food.

To Harry's surprise, by the time he stopped Luna so she could rest, Voldemort left the castle. Though ten more Death Eaters arrived, they didn't come up to the seventh floor near the room of requirement; instead, the map showed them searching the castle and grounds. It seems they didn't know where the intruders were.

It was nearly three in the morning, and Harry saw Luna was tired. He told her, "Luna, stop and get some sleep, you can't do a proper search if you're exhausted."

She answered, "I have class in a few hours; I'll go back to my dorm and return here tomorrow night."

Harry said, "No Luna, you can't leave the room. We had to kill some guards on the way in; their bodies were found and there are Death Eaters searching for us.

Also, they must know you're missing by now and it won't be hard for Snape to figure you are with us. If you leave this room, Snape will question you about where we are and what we're after, probably with Veritas serum or maybe by torturing you.

That's also why you can't stay in school after we find the Horcrux; you have to leave with us or they'll kill you.

Bill and Ron have conjured some cots for us, the room will provide a loo, and we brought enough food for nearly a week. We all have to stay here until we find the Horcrux."

Luna said, "I suppose you're right; James always said we couldn't let Voldemort learn that we were destroying his Horcruxes."

They each picked a cot, and Harry finally drifted off into a restless sleep. Bill took the first watch for four hours while Luna, Ron, and Harry slept.

Ron took over the watch from Bill at seven; minutes later, everyone woke to Snape's voice sounding throughout the entire castle, "All students will report to the great hall immediately."

Harry checked the map; it showed the Death Eaters were still roaming about the castle and grounds searching.

In the great hall, the students were silent under Snape's glare from the head table. Finally he said, "Last night, three intruders entered the castle, and are still hiding somewhere in the castle or on the grounds.

Five guards were murdered and both Professors Carrow are missing. In addition, Miss Lovegood of Ravenclaw house is also missing.

If any student has knowledge of any of these events or people, you will come forward now and tell me what you know."

Nobody moved, and Snape continued, "All classes are cancelled, all students will return to their dorms. Every room, hall, and closet in every dorm will be searched; if I discover someone had knowledge and did not inform me, you will be treated as a traitor and be sent to Azkaban.

Return now to your dorms."

As the student moved they were silent until they were far enough from the great hall that Snape couldn't hear them; then they all began to discuss the news.

The Gryffindors reached the Fat Lady and, after someone gave the password, they all went in, except for one. Neville Longbottom headed to the room of requirement. As soon as he heard intruders were in the castle, Luna was missing, and they couldn't be found, he knew it had to be Harry, Ron, and Hermione; and they had to be in the room of requirement.

When he reached the spot in the hall, he saw the door already there, so he turned the knob and went in to find himself facing Ron and Bill Weasley with their wands pointed at him.

Neville yelled, "Don't, it's me; I came to help if I can."

Ron said, "Bloody hell Neville, you almost got yourself killed. How did you get in? Harry sealed the door."

By then, Harry and Luna had come over to see what all the noise was about. When he saw Harry, Neville said, "Hi Harry, I knew you would come eventually; where are Ginny and Hermione? What can I do to help?"

Harry repeated Ron's question, "How did you get in? I told the room not to let anyone in."

Bill asked, "What did you say exactly Harry? Word for word if you can remember."

Harry thought back and finally said, "I know now, I walked past three times thinking 'Show us the room of hidden things and make it so no one that wants to harm us can get in'.

I was thinking of Voldemort, Snape, and the other Death Eaters; Neville doesn't want to harm us, he wants to help, so the room let him in. I guess you really have to be careful when you tell the room what you need."

Harry and Luna went back to their search while Ron and Bill filled Neville in on what happened.

Luna took a lunch break at one, she had covered less than half the room by then, and she thought it would take two more days if the Horcrux happened to be in the last area she got too. Everyone was hoping it wasn't and that she would find it soon.

After eating, Luna continued with Harry guarding her; he told her he wanted her to stop again at six to rest and eat. He could see how tired she was; using her Legimency took a lot out of her and he didn't want her to miss the Horcrux because she was exhausted.

It turned out to be unnecessary, fifteen minutes after she started, Luna began to shake as she neared an old dresser. On the dresser sat a bust of witch, and on its head sat the diadem of Ravenclaw. Harry recognized it at once since it looked just like the pictures Hermione had found in several reference books.

Harry yelled to the others as he helped Luna sit on the floor; she looked as if she would pass out from being so close to the Horcrux. Neville picked up Luna in his arms and carried her back to her cot while Harry and Ron waited for Bill to examine the Horcrux.

Bill cast several spells and finally said, "I found several dark curses on it; I recommend not touching it until I have time to go over it more carefully and remove them."

Harry said, "I agree."

He levitated the diadem into a small box Ron found nearby and sealed the box. Then they went to check on Luna. She was resting; but took part in the conversation about what they needed to do next.

They didn't want to take the chance at destroying the Horcrux there; because, it took Harry and Ginny thirty seconds of their most powerful lightning bolts to destroy Hufflepuff's cup. They were afraid if Harry and Ron shot lightning bolts for that long in the room with the piles of trash all around, a stray bolt could start the trash burning. If that happened, their only escape would be out into the hall where they could face ten or more Death Eaters patrolling the castle.

They had food for three more days, and collectively decided to watch the map to see if they could learn the Death Eaters patrol pattern. Then they would plot a path out of the castle and grounds avoiding a fight if possible.

It wouldn't be easy. Since the search of the dorms finished, the Death Eaters didn't seem to be patrolling the upper floors; but a fight to get out of the castle looked to be unavoidable. There were three guards at the main doors, three more at the greenhouse door, and three roving patrols of two guards each on the grounds at all times. Shifts changed every four hours so it was unlikely the guards could be caught sleeping.

It was decided they would have to go out the second night because by then, the guards might become lax thinking the intruders must have already escaped and nothing was going to happen. Also, the darkness would help them sneak up on the guards.

At eleven that second night, they all disillusioned themselves and Harry checked the map; there were no guards on the seventh or sixth floors. They crossed over to the Ravenclaw side and entered the passage where they had left the bodies of Yaxley and Selwyn three nights ago; thankfully, the bodies were gone.

When they got down to the third floor, Harry checked the map again, there were no guards on the third floor, so they went out into the hall. Now came the tricky part, they had to go down the main stairs to get to either door and the view of main stairs was open to the guards near the main doors.

Silencing charms on their feet would help, but if anyone tripped or sneezed or made any sound, they would have no place to hide. They moved slowly down to the second floor landing, then to the first floor at the base of the stairs.

The plan they worked out was similar to what they did on the way in; Bill had Harry's sword and he, Ron, and Harry would try and sneak close enough to the three guards to take them out silently all at the same time so no alarm could be sounded.

Neville and Luna stayed at the base of the stairs. The plan called for Bill to take the guard on the left, Harry the center guard, and Ron the one to the right.

With all of them disillusioned it was hard to tell where Ron and Bill were; so Harry kept his left hand on Bill's shoulder and Ron kept his left knife hand on Harry's shoulder. They slowly and silently moved toward the three guards. The guards were spread out about ten feet apart in front of the main doors.

When they were ten feet from the doors, they had to separate to get close to their target; that meant losing contact, so once they let go of each other, each of them were to silently count to ten and all take their target at the same time.

Harry must have counted more slowly than the others, because he was still five feet from his target when he heard Ron and Bill's targets grunt as they were struck. Harry jumped at his target and hit him in the chest with his knife, but not before the man used his wand to sounded the alarm.

Harry broke his disillusionment charm and yelled, "Bill, open the door, everyone else get outside; we can lose them more easily out on the grounds.

But Bill couldn't get the door open; several basic unlocking charms wouldn't work on whatever charm Snape used to lock it. They couldn't wait to try other charms because they could hear people running toward them.

Harry said, "Everyone break your disillusionment charms; we have to be able to see each other, we can't afford to be separated now. Get back to the room of requirement and we'll have to come up with a new plan.

But they didn't get the chance, half way up the first flight of stairs they heard more footsteps above them and five Death Eaters appeared on the third floor landing. They shot several spells down the steps, but Luna, who was farthest up the stairs and closest to the Death Eaters, opened an alternate dimension that absorbed all the spells. Then she fired lightning up the stairs hitting and killing three of the five Death Eaters; the other two retreated off the landing back into the third floor hall.

Harry was frantically trying to think of an escape route; but seeing Luna act so decisively made his mind shift to remember the first time he met her. When Ginny introduced them, he had no doubt that Luna was the most ditzy girl he had ever met and that the wind would have no trouble blowing from one of her ears straight through to the other ear. Now he saw her as a formidable fighter in the same class as him, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry's mind returned to their current problem. With Death Eaters on the first and third floors, he turned off the stairs at the landing into the second floor hall and the others followed. He found himself in front of Moaning Myrtle's loo when more Death Eaters appeared at the far end of the hall. With no other place to go, he went in the girl's loo and yelled, "Everyone guard the door, keep them out and give me a minute."

He went to the sink that led to the Chamber of Secrets and told it in Parseltongue to open. After it did, he yelled, "Ron, you've been down there so go first, I'll go last, everyone else down the chute after Ron."

As soon as Ron jumped, Luna, then Neville, then Bill followed him into the large pipe. Harry fired lightning bolts out the door to delay pursuit, followed by a blasting curse that caused the stone arch above the door to start falling. He hoped that would give him time to jump in and close the entrance before the Death Eaters could follow him.

As he jumped in, Harry told the sink in Parseltongue to close and as he slid down the chute, he saw the sink begin to move back into place. He knew once Voldemort arrived he would be able to open it again; but Harry was hoping it would take some time for Snape to call Voldemort and they would have a plan ready before then.

When Harry reached bottom he found everyone waiting; he said, "Follow me."

Voldemort was sitting on his throne in the big hall at Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix entered and said, "My Lord, Snape sends word that the intruders tried to escape through the main doors. Guards stopped them but couldn't capture them.

Snape claims, like the fight in Diagon Alley, no spell our people cast could reach the intruders and they shot lightning from their fingers killing some of our guards.

He said our people chased them into a girls' loo; but when the guards followed, the intruders were gone. They could not have Apparated away or used Portkeys because the wards are still in place; but no trace of them can be found."

Voldemort took in that information then asked, "Is this loo on the second floor."

Bellatrix answered, "I believe so my Lord, that's where most of the fighting occurred."

Voldemort said, "Then Potter is with them and they are trapped. He is the only Parselmouth besides me; only he could have opened the Chamber of Secrets and there is no other exit.

Order our guards to stay in that loo until I arrive; I want twenty of our best fighters ready to go with me. This will be the end of Potter and the start of my reign over all of Great Britain."

Harry led them through the tunnels and into the chamber proper; he said, "I don't know how long we have before they send for Voldemort so he can open the chute and come after us. We have to plan some defense strategy."

Luna asked, "Can't we go out another exit before they arrive?"

Harry said, "There is no other exit Luna; at least none that I know of."

She responded, "There has to be; the Basilisk lived here for a thousand years and it had to eat something during that time. If it didn't come up into the castle, it had to be able to go out and find food somewhere."

Ron said, "It ate rats and other small animals it found down here; didn't you see all the bones?"

Luna pointed at the carcass of the snake and answered, "It's huge, there couldn't possibly be enough small animals living down here to keep it fed. Either it could get out to find food, or lots of small animals had to come down here all the time. Whichever case, there has to be an opening to the surface somewhere."

Bill said, "She's right, there's no plants down here to feed the small animals so they or the snake must have been able to go up to the surface to eat."

Harry said, "Spread out and look around for a tunnel leading up."

Bill said, "Feel at the mouth of each opening for a draft, in the Egyptian tombs that's was often the way we discovered a hidden passage."

As the others looked around, Harry ordered the mouth on Slytherin's statue to open; that was where Riddle had called the snake from so he figured if the snake lived in there, maybe the passage to food was near the snake's lair.

When the mouth had opened, Harry went in. He immediately felt a breeze and yelled, "Everyone in here."

Neville and Luna arrived together, then Ron, then Bill. Bill said, "I feel it, there is definitely a draft through here; let's move forward and see where it leads."

Harry ordered the mouth to close after they entered the tunnel; he hoped when Voldemort and his Death Eaters got to the chamber, the closed mouth might delay them by forcing them to search the many side tunnels or at least make them split their forces before pursuing.

The tunnel led to a large chamber where it appeared the Basilisk slept. At the far end another tunnel slanting upward was the source of the draft. They started up with Bill in the lead and Harry guarding their rear.

Bill estimated it was more than a kilometer walk up the fairly steep slope before he found himself at the mouth of the tunnel; by the look of the trees, they were deep in the forbidden forest. Bill held everyone inside the tunnel mouth until Harry caught up.

Harry looked around and did the point me spell he learned for the Tri-Wizard Tournament to get his bearings; he said, "I think the Acromantulas valley is that way." He pointed, then swung his arm around and added, "And the Centaurs are in that general direction."

Bill said, "Well the Acromantula nest is definitely out; do we try the Centaurs or head into unknown territory?"

Harry pointed again and said, "If I'm right, the school is that way; we don't want to go back there, so that's out too. Last time we met the Centaurs they weren't pleased with us coming into the forest; I say we take the unknown path, but be very alert on all sides."

Voldemort entered Myrtle's loo and ordered the sink to move. He said, "Ten of you will go first and be sure the area at the bottom is free of intruders; then I will follow, and ten more will come after me."

The first ten Death Eaters slide down the pipe and spread out fifty feet in all directions checking for an ambush. No enemies were around and Voldemort arrived to show the way to the chamber. The guards preceding him were constantly alert for an ambush and the guards behind him ready to defend against a rear attack.

Voldemort opened the chamber proper and the all entered. He said, "In groups of two, check every side passage for a sign of the intruders, signal back immediately if you find anything."

He stayed in the chamber brooding over the carcass of the great snake he remembered loosing on the castle in his youth. Half an hour passed and one by one, the groups of Death Eaters returned to report no sign of the intruders.

Voldemort realized his error, when he had come down here at age sixteen, though he had called the Basilisk out many times, he had never gone into the snake's lair. With the snake long dead, Potter must have thought it would be a safe place to hide, or at least a place to delay his inevitable death.

He ordered Slytherin's mouth open and told his followers. They are in there, beware of ambush and remember, you may kill any others with Potter, but don't kill Potter, he's mine."

Fifteen minutes later, a Death Eater returned and said, "Master, there is no sign of Potter or the others; but the tunnel farther back slopes upward. Our people have continued on; I was ordered back to inform you."

Voldemort was furious, an up sloping tunnel most likely led to the surface; he couldn't allow Potter to escape again. Voldemort turned his body to smoke and he soared through the tunnel as quickly as he could in the hope of still catching Potter.

With Bill guarding their rear and obliterating their footprints, Harry estimated they walked another kilometer before he heard a noise and stopped. He put his finger to his lips, everyone stopped and remained silent.

A dark haired Centaur stepped out from behind a bush; Bane said, "Harry Potter, you were told not to come back into the forest."

Harry said, "We mean no harm; we were in the castle and followed a tunnel which led us here. We didn't know the tunnel came out in the forest. We're lost, but we will leave if you tell us which direction lead off of Hogwarts grounds."

Bane answered, "We Centaurs do not want to become involved in a Wizard fight. We know why you were in the castle and who is now there seeking you. Bane pointed and continued, "You will go before your pursuers arrive. You are already past the Wizarding wards that protect the castle and can escape; you must go now, the dark one comes quickly and is almost here.

Now hurry and do not come back Harry Potter; we Centaurs will accept no more excuses from you."

They were able to Apparate out. Bill took Neville side along and Harry took Luna since they hadn't learned to Apparate on their own. Snape, following Voldemort's orders, didn't want students to learn Apparation since it might give them a way to escape from the castle.


	10. Chapter 10 - Planning

Chapter X – Planning

The five people arrived at the training house after midnight. Harry said, "Luna, Neville, I want you to think carefully; if you want to go home to your families now, nobody will think less of you. We would all like to go back home, but we could use your help if you are willing to stay.

I think the end is close, once we destroy the diadem, all the Horcruxes will be gone and he will be vulnerable. I believe we are ready to form a plan to attack and kill him once and for all. I want you to consider if you can bring yourselves to stay with us and help."

Luna said, "My house was destroyed when the Death Eaters attacked and I'm not sure my father is even alive; I can't go back to school, so I'll stay and do what I can to help."

Bill said, "Luna, your father is alive. The Order of the Phoenix found him injured in the wreckage of you house; but he is nearly recovered now and in a safe house. I can arrange for you to go live with him if that's what you want."

Luna answered, "I would like to see him; but I don't want to hide away in a safe house while others fight for my freedom. I'll stay here and fight."

Harry said, "Bill, make arrangements for Luna to see her father."

Neville said, "I'll stay and fight too Harry. My Gram is still at home; but her last letter said Death Eaters are around the area all the time. Now that I left the school, I would like to warn her to get out before they come looking for me; but I want to help fight too."

Harry said, "Bill, can you reach Madam Longbottom and get her to safety?"

Bill said, "I'll get started on it now; I'm sure the order can find a safe house for her."

Harry said, "I want to meet with everyone that can make it tomorrow morning at ten. Bill, can you be here?"

Bill answered, "Yes, I'll tell Fleur and ask the twins and my parents too. Anyone else you want me to notify?"

Harry thought about it and said, "If you can, bring Lupin, Kingsley, and Tonks here to the training house and I'll give them the secret. Also Sharptooth, Ironclaw, and Dragonslayer if any of them will come."

Bill left through the front door while Harry led Ron, Luna, and Neville out the back door into the grassy yard. He said, "Luna, Neville, listen carefully, memorize this and repeat it back to me, Bak jumin, kadik damalk, Bak jumin, kadik damalk."

Each of them repeated the words and the rear of Grimmauld Place appeared in front of them.

Neville said, "What was that all about and where did that house come from?"

Luna answered, "It's the secret location of Harry's house. It must be under a Fidelius charm and we couldn't see it until Harry told us the secret."

Harry was again amazed by Luna's knowledge and he said, "That's right Luna, now let's go in and see Ginny and Hermione. I'm sure they're worried about us."

Luna said, "They should be expecting us. I sent them a message over the coins that we were coming once the Centaur told us we were able to disapparate out of the forest."

Just then, the back door opened and Ginny came waddling out. She hugged Harry first, then Ron, Luna, and Neville in that order. Ginny said, "It's about time you got here; it's been nearly an hour since Luna sent that you were on the way."

Harry kissed Ginny then said, "Let's go in; we have a lot to talk about."

The first thing they did was to let Luna, along with Harry and Ginny, destroy the diadem with lightning bolts. Harry told Luna, "We wouldn't have found it without your help; so you should have the honor."

With the diadem destroyed, Hermione made tea and they gathered around the kitchen table. Harry said, "All the Horcruxes are gone, he's mortal again; but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy to kill him.

He's still recruiting new Death Eaters and though we've kill many, we have no idea of how many more there are."

Ginny said, "We may be getting some information about that. While you were at Hogwarts, James contacted us; he's coming here the day after tomorrow."

Harry asked, "Where was he? Why didn't he answer when we tried to call him?"

Ginny said, "I don't know, his message was to the twins shop; they passed it on to us yesterday and all it said was, 'I'll be at GP on the 5th."

Harry said, "It's late and we're tired. Let's get some sleep and meet here in the kitchen for a breakfast at eight; then we'll have a council of war when everyone else gets here at ten to figure out how to get the best odds when we go after him."

Hermione stood and said, "Luna, Neville, let's get you settled in rooms. I see you didn't bring any extra clothes or toiletries. I'm sure Ron has one pair of pants and a tee that will fit you Neville, at least for tomorrow until we can get you out to shop.

Ginny, do you think you can find one outfit that won't be too large on Luna; she can go shopping with Neville tomorrow.

I have two extra toothbrushes in my room, being the daughter of two dentists has some advantages. There's extra toothpaste, shampoo, and soap in the loo; and towels are in the hall closet across from the loo. If you want, you can shower tonight or tomorrow morning."

Ginny said, "Let's put them on the third floor across from each other; I'll go find some night clothes, and an outfit for Luna to wear tomorrow when they go shopping."

Luna interrupted with, "I'll need clean clothes for tomorrow; but Ginny, you know I don't wear anything to bed, my body needs to be free to breath at night. And everyone should know that I sometimes sleepwalk, so if you're up during the night and see me walking around, just lead me back to my bed."

Ginny continued, "Luna, I'm sure everyone will be happy to help if we see you sleepwalking.

Hermione, I think the beds in those rooms have to be made; there should be enough linen in the third floor closet. You'll only have to do one of the twin beds in each room."

Luna said, "It would be better if I stayed with Neville in the same room. That way, if I get up to sleepwalk, he can get me back in bed before I get out of the room. That's what my roommates do in the dorm. Do you mind Neville?"

Neville was bright red in the face since Luna told everyone she slept starkers, but he was too shy to say no to her, he said, "Sure Luna, you can sleep with me. Err, aha, I don't mean you can sleep with me as in the same bed, I mean you can sleep in the same room as me but in your own bed so I can watch you.

Err, ah, I don't mean I'll watch you sleep; I mean I'll watch you if you get out of bed and sleepwalk. Err, ah, I don't mean I'll watch you sleepwalk, I mean I'll watch out for you sleepwalking and I'll make sure I get you in bed.

Err, ah, I mean back in your own bed, not that I'll get you in my bed."

Luna said, "Whichever way is okay Neville; I'm sure your bed will be as warm and comfortable as my own bed."

Neville leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Harry, I won't get a minute of sleep if Luna is naked in the bed next to me; and if she gets up to sleepwalk naked, I'll pass out."

Harry whispered back, "Neville, it will be dark; all you see is her shadowy figure. Just do your best to not let her wander about the house."

Hermione said, "I'll show them to a room and start on the beds. Ron, Neville is about your height, but not as thin. Go get the black jeans and the green striped button up shirt from you dresser and bring them to the third floor; they're both too loosen you anyway. And Ron, don't forget to bring clean boxers and socks too.

Harry, you go with Ginny; she has trouble on the stairs, especially when she tries to go up all the way to your room without taking a break. When she picks out an outfit for Luna to wear tomorrow, you bring it to the third floor so Ginny won't have to come down and go back up all those steps again."

Ginny said, "Come on Hermione, you make me sound helpless; I'm pregnant, not handicapped."

Hermione said, "Ginny, You're 34 weeks pregnant and could go into labor any day. The doctor said today he didn't think you'll go another week and your pubic bones are already separated which makes you unstable walking, especially on steps. Do you want to take a chance on falling and hurting the baby?"

Luna asked, "If Ginny is 34 weeks, doesn't she have another month to go?"

Ginny answered, "No Luna, first I'm only 16 and petite; both are factors in early births. Second, when 'You Know Who' used the Cruciatus curse on me, it accelerated the baby's growth rate. He's growing three times the normal rate. So, I'm not going to last another month."

Hermione added, "You may go into labor at any time. Harry, during Ginny's appointment yesterday we made arrangements with the doctor to come to the training house and deliver the baby."

Ron asked, "Is that safe for Ginny and the baby? Shouldn't she go to a hospital?"

Ginny said, "What hospital Ron? Do you want me to go to St. Mungos where 'You Know Who's' spies can get at me, or at least notify him that I'm there. Or maybe I should go to a Muggle hospital so any bursts of accidental magic I have during labor can be seen by all the Muggle staff."

Harry said, "Ginny and I discussed all of this when we returned from the states and we decided having her deliver here is the only safe way."

Ginny said, "The doctor assured me the baby is big enough that he won't need special care; and his wife is a nurse and she'll come with him to help.

We gave him a Portkey to the training house; so when I go into labor, they can be here in minutes."

Harry said, "Okay, everyone to bed and get some rest so we'll be alert tomorrow for the meeting."

At eight, they were all seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast when the twins showed up at the back entrance.

Fred said, 'We're early because, living away from mom in our own flat, it's not often we get a chance for a decent breakfast anymore."

Dobby had just started another batch of eggs and bangers when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived. Dobby asked if they wanted to eat; but Mrs. Weasley said they had breakfast at the Burrow.

As everyone else continued to eat, Harry went over to the training house to wait for Bill and anyone else; fifteen minutes later, Bill popped in by Portkey. He had Fleur, Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, Sharptooth, and Dragonslayer with him. He said, "I thought the easiest way to bring them and lose any Death Eaters tailing them was to have them come to Gringotts and Portkey from there."

Harry greeted the Goblin warriors first, he wanted to be sure to stay in their good graces; he knew he would need their help in the final battle. He said, "Sharptooth, Dragonslayer, may your knives slit the throats of a thousand of your enemies."

Sharptooth answered, "And may your blade also drip with the blood of your enemies. Ironclaw is on duty at the Goblin training center and could not come; but he asked us to tell you that he is ready to fight with you."

Harry then greeted Lupin, Kingsley and Tonks saying, "We're ready to take it too 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. We could use your help if you're willing."

Kingsley answered, "You know the entire order is ready to help if we think we have a chance to win. Tonks and I talked it over when Bill contacted us last night and we have two questions. Do you think we have a reasonable chance to end this; and why are you willing to ask the order for help now when you wouldn't deal with us for almost a year now?"

Harry said, "I don't trust some members of the order. There has to be a spy, too much information has leaked to the Death Eaters; maybe someone is under the Imperious curse. Also, I'm in charge here and I plan to attack so we can end this war. If the entire order is around, all they'll do is argue that we're too weak to go on the offensive; all they seem to want to do is react when there's an attack.

If you're willing, if you'll do as I say, I would like your help. I trust you three, but you have to promise a Wizard's Oath not to tell our plans to anyone outside our group. If you don't agree, you can leave now and I won't think anything less of you."

Lupin and Tonks immediately said they wanted in, Kingsley was more cautious and said, "I'll take the oath not to tell anyone else, but I want to hear your plan before committing to follow you. If I don't like your plan and think the odds are too bad, I want to be able to leave."

Harry said, "Good enough, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley took out their wands and swore on the loss of their magic not to reveal anything they heard about Harry's plans.

Kingsley asked, "What about the Goblins; why don't they have to take an oath?"

Harry said, "I've been working with them for six months; they have been here before many times. I've already trusted them with my life; I've trusted them with Ginny and the baby's lives.

We have to go to our headquarters and I need to tell you the secret first; memorize what I'm saying. Bak jumin, kadik damalk, Bak jumin, kadik damalk."

Harry thought the Goblins were laughing; they were making a sort of growling sound deep in their throats but not a threatening type of growl. Sharptooth said something to Dragonslayer in Gobbledygook and then Dragonslayer said to Harry, "Sharptooth wanted to bet me ten Galleons that Runestone did the wards on your headquarters; I wouldn't take the bet."

Harry answered, "Yes, it was Runestone; how did he know?"

Dragonslayer answered, "Runestone had many family members killed by the Dark Lord's followers; he's the only Goblin ward caster that would use those words as the secret."

Tonks asked, "Harry, what does he mean by that? I don't speak Gobbledygook, what do those words mean?"

Bill answered, "Harry had Dumbledore's old Fidelius charm removed so Snape and others couldn't get into Grimmauld Place and had a new Fidelius charm put on it. The new secret is in Gobbledygook, making it even harder for wizards to get in. A rough translation is 'The Dark Lord is a bastard'."

Tonks laughed, then Harry said, "Everyone else is already here, let's go over and get this meeting started."

They all followed Harry out the back door, across the small yard, and into the concealed door to Grimmauld Place.

The kitchen was too small to hold them all, so they went to the formal dining room. Again, to keep them happy, Harry gave the seats on his right to the two Goblins, and had Kingsley and Tonks in the seats to his left. Ginny sat at the far end of the table close to her parents, and everyone else filled in the remaining seats.

Harry said, "Here's the agenda, first we take inventory of how many fighters we can depend on for help; and what other resources we can use. Then figure as best we can, how many Death Eaters we will face. Then figure where is the best place to attack that will increase our odds.

All planning will be in this house, Hermione will keep notes; but no written notes or plans will leave this house, are we in agreement about that."

Everyone agreed, and Harry continued, "I know all of you and your fighting skills; so can I count on all of you to fight?"

Everyone but Kingsley said yes; he said, "I already told you where I stand Harry; I'll give you an answer to whether I'll fight once I hear the plans."

Harry said, "I already agreed to that and understand; and before anyone says anything else, Ginny won't be with us at the battle. We talked it over and she agreed she's too far along to move the way she'll need to in a fight."

Ginny added, "Unless the planning drags on so long that I've already delivered and had a few weeks to rest."

Harry started again, "We have thirteen witches and wizards here and two Goblins; also Ironclaw. Does anyone know if there is anyone else we can trust and is willing to help?"

Bill said, "McGonagall and Flitwick are skilled and willing to help."

Harry said, "I trust them; but will they be able to get out of Hogwarts without Snape knowing what they're doing?"

Bill said, "Summer is less than two weeks off; they both go home over the break so Snape won't know what they're doing."

Harry said, "Any objections to McGonagall and Flitwick?"

Nobody objected so Harry said, "Bill, can you ask them if they'll help? Maybe you can send them letters from Gringotts asking them to come in about problems with their accounts. That way if the letters are intercepted nobody will suspect anything and we won't have to wait until summer break to get them involved in planning."

Bill said, "Good idea; and I can do the same for anyone else we think can help."

The George said, "What about our friends, Lee, Angelina, Katie and some others will help. You lot can ask Seamus, Dean, and your other friends."

Hermione said, "It will be hard to do that. We don't have a way to contact most of them except by owl and owls can be intercepted."

Ginny added, "And we agreed all planning would be done here and stay in here; we can't give the secret to Grimmauld Place to dozens of people and maintain security."

Harry said, "We can feel out as many friends as we can reach to see if their willing; but that's all for now, no telling them any plans until we figure out how to be sure nothing leaks.

Sharptooth, Dragonslayer, what's the situation as far as Gringotts and Goblin warriors?"

Sharptooth answered, "I am instructed by the board of directors to say no Goblins will attack without provocation; the board is theoretically on your side, but will not commit to openly show it by attacking first.

Dragonslayer, Ironclaw, and I discussed options last night and came up with an idea. If you can arrange this battle you are planning to be in Diagon Alley, and if Death Eaters happen to come up the steps of Gringotts, and if our trained troops just happen to be in the bank training on that day; we would of course react as if it was an attack and defend the bank.

Then, should some of our warriors get caught up in the heat of battle and go beyond Gringotts' steps and carry the fight into the street; that would not be looked upon with disfavor by the board."

The two Goblins grinned at Harry showing mouthfuls of sharp teeth and Harry said, "I know I said we would discuss where an attack would be in our favor last; but after hearing Sharptooth's words, does anyone have something to say?'

Bill said, "We don't know exactly how many Death Eaters we'll be facing, but we know we'll be out numbered. Diagon Alley will be a good place to fight; not only because of Goblin support, but because it is narrow and has only a few access points. We'll be able to limit the number of Death Eaters that can get in, and if we control the rooftops and a few strategic stores, we can keep them trapped on the street.

We'll be able to fire down on them and from cover inside stores; they'll have to fire up at us with no cover of their own."

Harry said, "Ron, you're the chess master; do you think you can work out a plan with Bill to do what he said."

Ron said, "We'll need a map of Diagon Alley that shows every store, if they have a flue connection and every other entrance and exit to each store. We need to know about the roofs; are they flat or pitched, can we move from one roof to the neighboring roof, which roofs have a sheltering face we can hide behind."

Dragonslayer said, "We have all of that, it was collected so we could plan the defenses of Gringotts. We will bring a copy here later today along with any other information we think will be useful."

Harry said, "Until we get that information, the only other thing we can do is estimate the number of Death Eaters 'You Know Who' has available to fight."

Sharptooth said, "We have some estimates but they are a month old and we are having difficulty learning how many Death Eaters are trained in combat. If most are new recruits with little experience, it may not be a hard fight; but if many have training and have combat experience, that would be bad."

Ginny said, "Harry's cousin James is coming here tomorrow, he has been gathering information and fighting Death Eaters for years; perhaps he'll have more up to date numbers."

Harry asked, "Does anyone have anything else that we need to discuss now; if not, lets meet again tomorrow after working hours so most of you will be able to be here without missing work. By then, we'll have the map of the alley, and hopefully James will have some Death Eater numbers."

Sharptooth said, "I have duty at the training center tomorrow, while there are troops training, one of us must be there at all times, sometime two of us if we're doing combat team drills. Dragonslayer and Ironclaw can be here tomorrow, and one of us will be available every day. I will bring the alley information here at noon today before I have to leave for the training camp."

Kingsley said, "Tonks and I can't always come; we can say we're out on a case running down a clue occasionally, but it would be suspicious if we're out every day. How will we know meeting times and dates; Bill can't be contacting us all the time."

Hermione answered, "I have contact Galleons for all of you that don't already have one. Harry will send a message with meeting times and the message shows up on the rim of the coin where the serial number of the Goblin coin caster normally is.

Keep them in a pocket where you will feel them heat up when a meeting is called; after you have the meeting time, rub your finger around the rim and the proper serial number will return so nobody but you will know of the meeting."

As she passed them out, Harry said, "Don't mix these Galleons up with real ones and spend them by accident; put them in a pocket you don't normally keep your money."

Mr. Weasley said, "Molly and I are being watched constantly; the Death Eaters know Ginny is pregnant and I think they hope she'll contact us. It was tricky to get away today and I don't know how often we'll be able to attend meetings."

Fred said, "They're watching our store to, but we're always in and out getting supplies and making deliveries, so the Death Eaters are used to seeing us go about. At least one of us should be able to get here for any meeting."

Harry said, "I understand about you problems getting here, all of you, and we'll keep you informed one way or the other as plans develop."

Everyone left through the training house. Because she had one of the Barclays' credit cards tied to Harry's Gringotts' account, Hermione went with Neville and Luna to shop for clothes and other household needs. They didn't get back until almost five.

At noon, Sharptooth returned with the maps of Diagon Alley; Ron took them and began pouring over them. After her return from shopping, Hermione stayed with him taking and organizing notes with flue counts, door access points, and roof features. They worked until midnight with only a dinner break.

The next day about ten in the morning, James came in through the back door. He was greeted only by Dobby who said, "Master Harry is in the bedroom caring for Mistress Ginny's swollen ankles; he told Dobby to fetch him when you arrived. Do you require food or drink?"

James said no, so Dobby went for Harry and James settled at the kitchen table. When Harry arrived he asked, "James, where have you been; we've been trying to reach you since we got back from the states?"

James answered, "I was with a group of Death Eater recruits at Malfoy Manor; I couldn't take any communication devices with me and had to keep up strong Occlumency shields. I actually got to see 'You Know Who' induct a group of twelve recruits with the Dark Mark."

Harry said, "Have you gone around the twist? You're lucky you weren't caught and tortured to death."

James said, "I was heavily disguised and it took me since I shipped you four off to the states to worm my way slowly into a group of miscreants that I figured would be recruited eventually. I knew when you came back we would need current data on his activities; how else could I get information on their numbers and plans now that Snape has gone over."

Harry said, "Well, what did you learn?"

James said, "He spends all his time planning the search for you; Death Eaters have been sent to the U.S. to investigate your appearance there. Others are searching over here for you; they're watching everyone that even knows you slightly.

He seems to be afraid to go out himself since Ginny destroyed his last body in Diagon Alley that day; but he did go out for an hour a week ago. Then, two nights ago, he went out for a few hours. I couldn't learn where he went; but he was raging when he returned and was crutiating his followers left and right.

The other thing I learned is he doesn't seem to have checked his Horcruxes, he must be confident they're safe."

Harry laughed and said, "Well, he's in for a surprise; we destroyed the last one yesterday. The reason he was out two nights ago was he came after me; we went to Hogwarts to get the last Horcrux.

We were spotted trying to leave and had to go into the Chamber of Secrets to escape; they called him to come because only he and I can open it. That's also probably why he's not worried about his Horcruxes. He thinks we were hiding in the chamber the whole time we were at Hogwarts and his Horcrux was in the Room of Requirement, so he doesn't think we know about it.

Anyway, with all the Horcruxes destroyed, we're in the beginning stage of planning how to lure him to Diagon Alley so I can finally kill him permanently."

James asked, "What have you got planned, bring me up to date."

Harry said, "We just got started planning yesterday, so we haven't got far yet. What we lack is your information; how many Death Eaters does he have and how well are they trained?"

James said, "The bad news is I counted between one hundred seventy and one hundred eighty; the good news is only about twenty have any training or experience. Mostly they're young thugs looking for loot or the fun of feeling like big shots by terrorizing weak defenseless Muggles and children.

They'll run if faced with opposition."

Harry said, "One thing we did plan on was keeping them from escaping with anti apparation and anti Portkey wards. We don't want them to escape so they can start all over again.

Ron and Hermione are in the dining room; let's go look at what they've found and let them know what you learned."

They discussed plans all afternoon until at five; others began to arrive for the meeting.

The six teens worked on the plan from morning to late each evening every day and met with whichever of the others that could make it to Grimmauld Place on any particular day of the week.

James helped with details and the plan came together by the end of the week, so Harry called a meeting on Sunday night since most of the people could make it that night.

As big as the dining room table at Grimmauld Place is not everyone could fit; so people conjured extra chairs to sit behind those at the table.

Harry started the meeting by telling everyone what James learned about the opposition numbers. There were some gasps at the number, but Harry said, "This is nothing we didn't suspect, so let's move on with planning and there will be time to discuss numbers again later.

Hermione and Ron, tell everyone what you got from the map."

Hermione had her notes, so she started, "Diagon Alley is a Cul-de-sac, the only way to walk in is from the Leaky Cauldron. It is also possible to Apparate in and enter through the flue network.

There are thirty-eight shops in Diagon Alley proper, and another sixteen in Knockturn Alley. Fourteen in Diagon Alley have flue connections and five more in Knockturn Alley."

Ron added, "Gringotts is not included in the shop or flue connection count; we didn't think we had to worry about it since Goblin troops will be guarding there."

Ron looked to Dragonslayer who said, "No Death Eaters will get through Gringotts; but you should consider it as an evacuation port for wounded. We have our own secure Goblin flue network and a secure Apparation room used for Gringotts employees; but the board has granted use of it to Lord Potter's allies."

Harry thanked the Goblins and asked them to relay his thanks to the board; then he said, "Ron, what do we do about Knockturn Alley?"

Ron answered, "Ginny suggested we do the same thing she did when we were ambushed there two three years ago. Tell them Ginny."

She said, "Remember, I set up that magic suppression charm James taught me over the alley so I could fire spells down at the Death Eaters but they couldn't produce any magic under the spell to fire back.

Knockturn Alley is a dead end with only that one entrance to Diagon Alley proper. If we cast that charm before the fight starts, it won't matter how many flue connections are down there or how many Death Eaters flue in there, one or two people that can cast lightning will be able to prevent them from coming out into Diagon Alley proper."

Harry said, "There are only seven of us that can do that, six since Ginny can't be there. Luna and Neville, that will be your position. After you see my signal, cast the suppression charm, then one of you shoots lightning down at anyone trying to get out of Nockturn Alley and the other uses an open alternate dimension to prevent an attack from the rear by any Death Eaters in Diagon Alley.

I have to be down on the street to face him when and if he comes; that leaves Ron and Hermione to control the roofs of one side and James will be alone on the roofs of the other side."

Bill said, "I'll back up James; I need to be on the roof to cast the anti apparation and anti Portkey charms so they'll cover the roofs too. That way, once the Death eaters are in the alley, none of them will be able to get on the roofs behind or above us.

Harry said, "Alright then. Remember, before we spring our trap, we want a large number of Death Eaters to enter the alley first so we can eliminate them. We don't want them to escape and start all over; but we also don't want an uncontrollable number of Death Eaters to keep arriving and reinforcing the ones we have trapped.

That means timing will be everything; anyone acting too soon exposes our trap, anyone acting too late may allow them to escape or too many others to arrive and overwhelm us.

Fred and George, I want you in your shop like last time; and Fleur, they'll be in the upper room, so you'll be downstairs in the shop to guard the ground floor and the door so Death Eaters can't get in to surprise Fred and George from the rear."

Fred said, "Last time there was no action near the shop; can't we get out where the real action is? We hired Angelina, Katie, and Lee to work at the shop. We didn't tell them anything about this plan; but we did warned them there were attacks in the alley by Death Eaters in the past and could be more in the future and they said they understood the danger.

Can't we leave them to man the shop so we can get out in the street?"

Harry said, "No, the three of them were pretty good fighters in the DA; we can let them guard the door and that will free up Fleur for another position. Don't worry guys, there'll be plenty of action for you this time; last time there were only a dozen or so Death Eaters, this time there may be a hundred or more.

Your shop is near the center of the alley and you have one of the flue connections. We might need it to evacuate wounded to St. Mungos. I need you there to hold that flue connection secure; also you two are the experts with you inventions and they will be needed to keep the center of the alley in our control."

George asked, "What inventions? You mean our magic mines and grenades, how many will we need?'

Harry said, "Are the mine we placed there last year still useable."

George said, "Yes, I checked the two days ago; they all are in working order and I replaced the ones you and Ginny blew up last time."

Harry said, "You two and I can use them if we get the chance; everyone else either is not familiar with them or will be up on roof tops where they can't use the mines.

I want everyone to carry four magic grenades for emergencies. Fred and George, make sure everyone knows how to use them safely; we don't want people on our side killing each other accidently.

Ron, what shops have the other flue connections and how do you plan to prevent Death Eaters from coming in through them behind us or escaping when the fighting starts?"

Ron answered, "Bill knows a charm that blocks a flue; it's like the one people use at home to close your flue at night or to block strangers from getting in your house. The difference is the home charm has to be put on by the owner of the fireplace; Bill's charm can be put on any fireplace and unless someone tries to use the flue network, the shop owners won't even know it's there.

We thought four of us, me, Hermione, Luna, and Neville could pretend to be shopping just before the time the attack is planned and shut them down; there are only twelve, three for each of us to do. It should take less than fifteen minutes and none of the shopkeepers are likely to notice because there isn't much shopping traffic through them at this time of year.

The one in the twins' shop will be left open, and the only one we can't do is at the Leakey Cauldron; too many people around there using it or maybe to see us closing it."

Harry said, "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, I need you to be near there to warn us if a lot of Death Eaters try to come through. I'll leave it to the two of you to decide, if only a few come through whether you think you can handle them on your own. Don't try and hold off a dozen by yourselves."

McGonagall said, "Eeylops Owl Emporium is right there; he's a former student. When the action starts, I'm sure we can convince him to let us set up a defense position in front of his shop; we'll be safe there."

Harry said, "Let's run through in order that things need to be done and set times for each of our actions.

We go next Monday morning because there are fewer innocent shoppers around on Mondays."

A number of people yelled out and Harry calmly asked, "Is that a problem?'

McGonagall asked, "Why so soon; shouldn't we take out time and refine the plan more."

Harry said, "I don't mean Monday as tomorrow; I mean Monday of next week so we can review the plan all week to look for flaws and to make improvements. But, there are Death Eater attacks on both innocent helpless Muggles and magical people every night, a few dozen people including children killed every night. How many of you think we should wait a few more weeks so another couple of hundred more innocents can get killed?"

Nobody said a word, so Harry continued, "This plan has been reviewed by many of us including two Aurors, Kingsley and Tonks. All of us think its sound and we have a good chance to end this war soon. Now if there are no more objections, let's get back to the timetable."

Nobody spoke, so Harry continued, "Before ten, Ron, Hermione, James, and Bill have to be on the roofs in position; Ron, have you decided which roofs are best for our plan?"

Ron said, "Yes, let me give everyone the schedule. At half nine, me, Hermione, Luna, and Neville start blocking flues. As soon as they're done, Luna and Neville go to the entrance of Knockturn Alley and wait for Harry's signal to cast the magic suppression charm, then kill any Death Eaters trying to come out to Diagon Alley.

James and Bill will already be on the roof at the north end of the alley, the roof of the apothecary. Tonks and Remus will be inside the apothecary because it's the last shop at that end of the alley. Once Harry signals, and Bill casts his wards, Tonks and Remus can come out in the street and push any Death eaters toward Gringotts without worrying about an attack from the rear.

When Hermione and I finish blocking flues, we go through the twins' shop to the roof and to the south end of the alley on top of Madam Malkin's.

At Harry's signal, Bill will cast the anti Apparation and anti Portkey wards at his end and Hermione will cast them at our end. We'll move north five buildings and cast again and Bill will move south and cast again."

Bill interrupted with, "I figure we each have to cast the wards four times to cover the entire alley solidly. It will take less than ten minutes total; the roofs are almost flat and close to the same height so we can move quickly from one to another."

Ron started again, "Knockturn Alley runs off on Bill's side; so when he finishes the wards over Diagon Alley, he'll cast two more over Knockturn Alley and the entire place will be closed off to Apparation and Portkeys.

From the roofs, Bill and James will also be able to cast the magic suppression charm over the rest of Knockturn Alley; anyone in the alley will be helpless without magic. We can't close the flues in Knockturn Alley, but it will be slow going for any large numbers of Death Eaters to try and escape through only five flues.

Harry said, "Five minutes before ten, I'll come out of the twins' shop and show myself to the Death Eaters watching the shop. If they attack, I'll fire some spells at them then go back into the shop and wait; if they don't attack me, I'll walk toward Gringotts to give them a chance to send word to 'You Know Who' and he can come or at least send more Death Eaters after me.

When I'm satisfied enough Death Eaters have Apparate in to make the ambush worthwhile, or if he himself comes, I'll fire green sparks up, that will be Luna, Bill and Hermione's signal to cast the wards.

When the wards are in place, Bill will fire red sparks down the alley to let everyone else know the trap is set; then and only then does everyone else attack. If any of you fire too soon before the wards are up, they'll know it's a trap and disapparate; if they escape, all this planning will go to waste because they'll never let us fool them by use the same plan again.

I'll be in the street, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you have to be in Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop across from Gringotts by half nine. Fleur, now that the twins have other help at the shop, you can be with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Once I give the signal, one or more of us have to get the Death Eaters to go up the steps to Gringotts so the Goblins have a reason to come out.

That means attacking hard enough to force the Death Eaters to retreat in that direction; or we have to seem to be retreating to Gringotts to get to safety and draw them after us. Which ploy we use will depend on how many Death Eaters are near there and exactly where they are in relation to Gringotts.

Everyone remember, when 'You Know Who' shows up, I'll be tied up fighting him and be unable to help anyone else."

Kingsley said, "I've reviewed you're plan all week and it sounds reasonable. I promised if I thought we had a reasonable chance I would fight, so Fleur and I can set up in Shivlescripts Stationary Shop two doors down from the Weasley's position. From there we'll be able to help Arthur and Molly try and force the Death Eaters to Gringotts."

Harry said, "Is that okay with you Fleur?"

She said okay.

Harry said, "The last item is what spells we use. I know some of you don't want to kill, and I respect your opinion. But I want you all to think of what will happen to you, our group members, and other innocent people if you give some Death Eater a chance to fight back because you couldn't bring yourself to use a curse strong enough to kill or at least incapacitate you opponent.

A few years ago, I told everyone several time that I could never kill someone; in fact, I almost broke off relations with my cousin James when I learned he had killed Death Eaters. But as I became more involved with the war and personally saw what these Death Eaters do to people, and I was put in a position where if I didn't kill someone, they would kill my friends, I changed my opinion.

I urge everyone to think about what I said over the next week and urge you all, in the upcoming fight, use spells that won't let you opponents with the ability to strike back at you or your friends.

You are all invited to come in anytime until next Sunday night to review the plan, ask questions, and make suggestions. Now, unless anyone has something to add, the meeting is over.


	11. Chapter 11- The Final Battle

Chapter XI – The Final Battle

Over the next week, several people came in with suggestions about the plan, most were minor and some got incorporated in, others were rejected. Only one was important; the twins mentioned communication in case something went wrong and everyone had to be quickly notified that the plan needed to be adjusted.

They got more Muggle phones for everyone and charmed the battery cases so they would continue to work around magic. Each phone's memory was programmed with the number for everyone else so if anyone needed help during the battle, or had to send a warning, it could be done quickly and easily.

At eight Monday morning, the six teens were at the breakfast table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place; but nobody was eating, everyone was too nervous. Just before they had to leave for the twins' shop at nine, Ginny kissed Harry and said, "I didn't sleep well last night, I'm going to try and get some rest; call me as soon as you can, and take care of yourself."

Harry said, "I'll be fine, everything is set and I'll be back here before you know it. You have the doctor's number programmed into your phone, so call him immediately if you have to."

He turned and said, "Dobby, stay with Ginny, don't let her go up or down the steps alone."

Dobby said, "Dobby will take care of Mistress, Master does not have to worry."

The five teens flued to the twins' shop where everyone else was to meet before half nine. Harry spoke to everyone as in pairs, they left for their assigned positions. Each pair phoned into Harry so he knew they reached their post.

Neville reported he and Luna had no problems closing all their assigned flues and were at the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

Ron reported he and Hermione also had no problems closing flues and were on the roof of Madam Malkin's ready to go.

James reported in ready for him and Bill.

Tonks called ready for her and Remus; Mr. Weasley for him and Molly, and Fleur reported ready for her and Kingsley.

It was ten minutes before ten when Harry, still in the second floor room at the shop told the twins, "Everyone is set, good luck."

He went downstairs and said to Angelina, Katie, and Lee, "I know we've kept you guys in the dark about this operation; that wasn't because we didn't trust you. It's just that 'You Know Who'". He stopped and thought, "I might as well just say the name now, I am trying to get him to come here anyway."

He continued out loud, "Voldemort can read minds, the fewer people that knew our plans, the less the chance that he could pull the information from someone's mind. In the next hour, the shop and you three may be attacked by a load of Death Eaters. It's important that Fred and George are protected; they're watching my back and if Death Eaters get behind me, it could mean losing the battle and the war. I know you'll do your best."

He walked out into the street and saw the Death Eater watching the shop look straight at him. Harry was ready to cast a shield, but didn't have to; the man disapparated, Harry assumed to report to Voldemort.

Following the plan, Harry started walking slowly toward Gringotts waiting for a group of Death Eaters, or Voldemort himself to arrive.

Ginny tossed and turned in her bed for ten minutes; she was uncomfortable and couldn't get to sleep even though she was tired from not sleeping well last night. She was having more false labor pains, or what Hermione called, 'Braxton Hicks Contractions'. She had several bad nights in the past two weeks because of them.

When they had returned to London from the states, Hermione, knowing Ginny was going to have the baby in a few months, started researching everything about pregnancy, labor, and delivery.

When Harry and Ron were at Hogwarts looking for the last Horcrux, Hermione had give Ginny a compressed class from the notes she had made. This false labor was normal and nothing to worry about. Hermione said they would get stronger as Ginny got closer to her due date, but these last night and now were getting really strong, and longer lasting too.

She decided to go over to the training house, make a cup of tea, and watch the security telly of Diagon Alley that the twins had set up months ago before they were hurt and had to go to the states.

She had discussed doing that with Harry; but he told her she shouldn't. Watching the battle from a distance on the poor quality security set would only make her more nervous. She couldn't do anything about what she would see; and the extra stress wouldn't help her or the baby.

She told him she wouldn't; but now she changed her mind. She had to see what Harry was doing and that he was alright.

She started down the steps and got to the middle of the flight of steps between the third and second floor when she felt her water break and she got the strongest contraction yet. It forced her to sit down on the step and groan. She called, "Dobby, I need you."

Dobby appeared a second later and said, "What can Dobby do for Mistress?"

Ginny said, "The baby is coming, I have to call the doctor but I left my phone in the bedroom. Please get it and bring it to me; I'm going to get down to the kitchen and eventually across to the training house to meet the doctor."

Dobby disappeared, and before Ginny got down to the second floor, he reappeared with the phone. Ginny pressed the programmed number for the doctor and the phone began to ring.

It rang five times before a woman's voice came on and said, "Dr. O'Donnell's office."

Ginny said, "This is Ginny Potter, my water broke and I've started having contractions. The doctor said to call and he would come to my house with his wife to deliver my baby."

The woman said, "The doctor doesn't deliver babies at home; you should come to either York Hospital or Nuffield Health York Hospital; whichever you made previous arrangements with."

Ginny said, "I made arrangements for the doctor to come to my house; let me speak to him, tell him my name is Ginny Potter."

There was a ten-second silence and the woman said, "I don't have a Ginny Potter listed as one of the doctor's patients. Are you sure you called the right doctor?"

Ginny felt another stronger contraction coming on and yelled, "Aha, yes, I called the right doctor; the number is programmed into my phone. Just tell him it's Ginny Potter and he'll speak to me."

The woman said, "The doctor isn't in the office; I can leave him a message."

The contraction eased off and Ginny said, "He told me I could always reach him at this number; I'm in labor, I can't wait for him to get a message. Can't you call him at home or wherever he is?"

The woman said, "The doctor normally has calls to this number forwarded to his location and answers promptly; but he is in the operating room at Nuffield Health York Hospital doing a C-section on a patient having twins and can't be reached until the babies are delivered and the mother closed."

Ginny asked, "How long will that take?"

The woman said, "I don't know when the operation started, so I have no way of knowing how long the doctor will be tied up."

Ginny said, "Well, leave him a message that Ginny Potter is in labor and he needs to come as soon as he can."

The woman said, "I will leave the message; but don't worry; labor can go on for hours, even days. I'm sure the doctor will return your call as soon as he can."

Another contraction started and Ginny yelled again, "Wonderful, that's all I need, hours or days of these pains."

After hanging up, Ginny thought, "How long have I been in labor? Hermione said I should note the time they started and also keep track of how close the contractions are coming."

She said, "Dobby, I'm having trouble walking, take me to the training house security room so I can watch what's happening in Diagon Alley while I wait for the doctor. Then bring my watch from the table near my bed so I can time my contractions; finally, make me a cup of the herbal tea, you know the one I mean, the one that relaxes me."

Dobby did all these things then said, "Mistress will not worry, Dobby will stay with you. Dobby will not let anything happen to Mistress or the little Master who is coming."

It was half nine now, Ginny sipped the tea and watched the security telly; but nothing was happening in Diagon Alley yet.

Harry was nearing Gringotts when a couple of dozen Death Eaters Apparated about fifty yards behind him near the twins' shop and another couple of dozen appeared another thirty yards in front of him not far from Gringotts.

Harry thought quickly, "No sign of Voldemort yet, and less than half of the Death Eaters James said were available." I'll have t wait a little longer; if I send the signal to spring the trap now we'll miss getting most of them."

He held up an arm in each direction and opened two alternate dimensions hoping to use the strategy he showed to the students at the Salem Institute for when you're between enemies in a narrow street.

Neither group of Death Eaters started firing curses; instead, they began moving cautiously toward him as if they suspected a trap. Harry hoped none of his friends would lose patience and attack before he was ready.

Under disillusionment charm, Luna and Neville were watching the entrance to Knockturn Alley waiting. They saw twenty Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy come out into Diagon Alley; Neville whispered, "Shouldn't we do something?"

Luna answered in another whisper, "No, Harry hasn't signaled. He wants to get enough Death Eaters here to make the trap worthwhile. Only then does he want us to stop any reinforcements."

At the Leakey Cauldron, another thirty Death Eaters had flued in. All the normal customers had cleared out when the first few arrived and the pub was now filled with the masked, black robed figures waiting for Bellatrix to order them out into the alley.

Harry kept his alternate dimensions open and began to move slowly in the direction of Gringotts. He had only ten more yards to the bank's steps when Voldemort Apparated in standing in front of the nearest group of Death Eaters.

Voldemort said, "Harry Potter, we meet again."

Harry answered, "Yes, but this will be the last time we meet; it's time to end it."

Voldemort answered, "You sound confident. Considering my followers are all around you, I would think you have a surprise planned for me."

Harry said, "My followers are here also."

Voldemort laughed, then said, "How many? The entire Order of the Phoenix numbers only twenty-five members. Perhaps you have a few more of your friends; I have more than a hundred of my Death Eaters. What chance do you think you stand?"

Harry said, "We'll see, won't we."

He dropped one alternate dimension, fired green sparks into the air, and reestablished his alternate dimension before Voldemort fired his first killing curse. The curse passed into Harry's one open dimension and out the other killing a Death Eater in the group behind Harry.

Fleur, Kingsley, Arthur, and Molly were all nervous waiting for Bill's red sparks that signaled the trap was set before they fired into the Death Eaters.

Luna cast the magic suppressing curse over the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Neville was ready, but waiting for the signal to fire lightning bolts into the backs of the Death Eaters that had come our moments before.

Tonks and Remus came out and with no opposition at their end of the alley; they quickly walked over to join Neville and Luna.

Bill had cast the first set of anti-apparation and anti-Portkey wards and was already moving to the location to cast his second set.

At the Leaky Cauldron side, Hermione did her first set of wards and with Ron was near the spot to start her second set.

When she heard the noise after Voldemort fired the first curse, Bellatrix started with her group out the archway that led into Diagon Alley. When McGonagall and Flitwick saw the numbers, they phoned the twins.

Fred answered and McGonagall said, "About thirty came through the arch and are headed your way. We'll let them pass and then hit them from the rear as that get near you."

Fred said, "We're ready, none of the other groups are close to us now, they all moved toward Gringotts. We'll hit your group when they get in range."

George yelled downstairs, "Hey you lot, thirty Death Eaters headed this way; be ready with grenades."

Ginny timed her contractions at less than five minutes apart and lasting more than thirty seconds each. According to what Hermione told her, that shouldn't be until she was well into labor; she wondered whether she was in labor since last night not realizing it.

She thought, "Where is that stupid doctor; it had been more than an hour since she called him."

The whole time, she had been watching the screen that showed the twins' shop as her friends came out to take their positions for the battle. Two by two they left, she felt so helpless sitting there. She knew she was in labor and couldn't do anything to help them; but in the back of her mind she desperately want to do something.

By the time she saw Harry come out at ten, she was having trouble keeping her eyes on the screen. The contractions were very strong and painful. Dobby had placed sparing pads of the floor for her to lie on; she had to get off the chair, it hurt too much to sit during a contraction.

Between contractions, she saw Harry walk out of the view of the camera and she knew she wouldn't be able to see him again until he got near the next camera in front of Gringotts. She was about to switch to the other camera when she saw a couple of dozen Death Eaters appear where Harry had just been. She switched cameras to see how far Harry had moved; but instead of Harry, she saw dozens more Death Eaters waiting near Gringotts.

Another contraction hit her and she stopped watching the screen as she breathe through the contraction.

After firing three curses, all of which just bypassed Harry, Voldemort stopped to think. If he couldn't hit Harry, he would go after Harry's friends and force Harry to defend them. He fired a blasting curse a Fortescue's from where he saw Arthur and Molly watching. The Blasting curse hit without damage.

James had placed unbreakable charms on all the storefronts where they planned to station people. The charms would withstand two or three Blasting curses before giving out; it would give the people inside a chance to get out because all the stores they were using had back doors that opened to a service corridor used for deliveries.

Voldemort fired another Blasting curse that the store; it collapsed James protection, but did no damage to the building. Infuriated, Voldemort fired at Shivlescripts were Fleur could be seen and his curse again rebounded.

Harry knew he had to engage Voldemort before he could kill Harry's friends; but with groups of Death Eaters in front and behind him, it was all Harry could do to maintain his alternate dimensions and protect himself. He hoped Bill and Hermione would finish their wards quickly so they could start firing down on the Death Eaters from the rooftops.

Bill finished his fourth position wards and James said, "Can you ward Knockturn Alley without my backup? Harry needs help now."

Bill answered, "No problem, no Death Eaters got up here, I'll be done in another three minutes and join you. Fire the red sparks for me while I ward Knockturn Alley then go help Harry."

James got to the edge of the store top overlooking where Harry stood in time to see Voldemort shoot the Blasting curse at Shivlescripts. He fired the red sparks; but he was too far from the Death Eaters to make lightning effectively against them. He jumped down three feet over to the next roof, ran across, and jumped again to the roof directly above the Death Eaters firing at Harry.

Leaning over slightly, James fired bolt down, then again, and again. A dozen Death Eaters were hit and lying dead in the street. Others, frightened by the accompanying thunder, were looking up to see if nature itself had attacked them.

On the other side of the street, Hermione heard James' thunder; she was just finishing her last positions wards and realized what was happening. She said, "Ron, Harry must be in trouble down in the street, I can finish the wards alone, see you can help him by firing down at the Death Eaters."

Rom moved to the edge of the roof and yelled back, "Harry's trapped between two groups, James is helping with the group on our left; I need to move right to get to the other group."

They were on the twins' roof, so Ron ran across two roofs toward Gringotts and shot lightning down on the group of Death Eaters that had originally Apparated in near the shop and had followed Harry toward Gringotts.

This group had stopped moving when James first lightning burst sounded in front of them; it made them sitting ducks for Ron's lightning. He fired once killing three and his second burst got three more. By then, Hermione had finished her wards and joined him; she fired twice in quick succession killing several more Death Eaters.

In the second floor window of their shop, the twins heard the running on the roof and saw the lightning blasts seconds later. They knew it was Ron and Hermione, and the more distant lightning had to be James.

George said, "Fred, how about if we let this group McGonagall called about go a little past us before we start throwing grenades and setting off mines?"

Fred said, "I was thinking the same thing; that might drive them toward Ron and Hermione's lightning instead of coming in here after us and destroying the shop."

George added, "And it may keep them from heading back at McGonagall and Flitwick to try and escape after we start hitting them."

That group led by Bellatrix had just reached the area of the shop. Other than shooting some destructive spells into a shop occasionally, they had met no resistance and were still confident. As the last few got even with the shop, Fred set off a chain of six mines. The blasts killed several Death Eaters and the knockout gas dropped several others.

George threw half a dozen grenades at the rear of the group; they only killed two, but the Phoenix Flames from the grenades caused the others to hurry forward to where the lightning strikes were waiting for them.

Just then, Fred said, "Georgie, look; McGonagall and Flitwick are coming, they left their post."

Fred grabbed the phone and called McGonagall; when she answered, he asked, "Why are you here? Why did you leave your post?"

She answered, "We're following the Death Eaters that came from the Leakey Cauldron so we can help fight."

Fred said, "You're supposed to be watching for any more Death Eaters sneaking in. With nobody watching, another hundred may be on their way and we have no way of knowing."

McGonagall asked, "Are you okay here; can you handle them?"

Fred said, "We're fine, we need you to be sure there are no others coming."

McGonagall said, "We'll get right back and check; stay on this Muggle thing with me, it will only take a minute for us to get back to Ellyops."

As Fred listened on the phone, George set off three more mines that kept the Death Eaters that tried moving back from Ron and Hermione's lightning. Then Fred heard McGonagall say, "There are about twenty-five Aurors here; they're coming through the arch into the alley right now."

Fred asked, "Do you recognize any of them? Can you tell if they're friendly or are they ministry hacks controlled by Voldemort?"

McGonagall said, "Wait a minute." After a few seconds she said, "I see Priestly, he's one of them that Snape called to patrol the castle when Harry and the others were there a few weeks ago. And I see Greenmorre, he was with Priestly. They're on Voldemort's side."

Fred said, "Alright, we'll prepare for them; you stay there and let us know if any more arrive."

Fred yelled downstairs, "Hey, more bad guy coming through; watch the doors."

George yelled, "Watch the flue to; this new group came from the ministry and must have come by flue to the Leaky Cauldron. If the people at the ministry checked, they'll know our flue is the only other one open."

When Neville sent his first burst of lightning into the backs of the Death Eaters that came from Knockturn Alley, the ones not hit jumped away from the thunder. Neville's second blast kept them moving toward Gringotts.

Remus asked, "Do you or Luna need help here?"

Neville said, "No, we've got Knockturn Alley bottled up; you two can keep pushing them toward Harry."

Neville returned to Luna who was still guarding the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Luna said, "I can see a lot of people moving around down there; they seemed to be confused."

Neville said, "Their magic isn't working; they're scared and not sure if they should try and come to help Voldemort if they have no magic."

Luna said, "I was thinking, if they do try and come this way, instead of using lightning, why not open alternate dimensions and let the walk right into nothingness. Lightning will scare them and they'll just go back and maybe escape through the open flues down there."

Neville said, "Luna, you're brilliant, the two of us can cover the whole width of the alley; they won't know what's happening to them."

In the training house, Ginny's contractions were now three minutes apart and lasting a full minute. She was having trouble concentrating; she gave up watching the scene from Diagon Alley. As much as she wanted to see what was happening to Harry, she had her own problem right now.

She knew something was wrong with her labor; it was almost eleven, less than two hours since she felt the first big contractions and she could feel the baby was almost there.

The doctor, Hermione, even the woman on the phone said labor, especially for the first baby, would last many hours, maybe days.

Remembering Hermione's detailed description of how a birth proceeded; she slipped off her maternity pants and knickers and called, "Dobby, you're going to have to help me deliver the baby if the doctor doesn't get here soon."

Dobby said, "Mistress, Dobby knows nothing about how a baby is born."

Ginny felt a contraction coming and yelled, "Don't give me any grief now Dobby; you'll help me or else."

Dobby looked at her and disappeared. Ginny struggled through the contraction, and as it faded she yelled, "Dobby, when this baby is born I'm going to kill you."

She barely finished the words when Dobby reappeared holding the hand of another elf. He said, "Mistress, this is Mimsey. Mimsey has helped deliver more than a hundred babies; she will help you."

Ginny looked at the little elf and thought, "A lot of Pureblood families use elves to care for babies and children; but she didn't know they helped deliver babies too."

Ginny said, "Mimsey, I think there's something wrong; I've only been in labor two hours and I can feel the baby coming."

Mimsey said, "Little red haired Mistress should not worry, Mimsey knows what to do. First I check you and the little one."

Mimsey placed her hand on Ginny's lower abdomen and said, "Yes, Mistress is open wide, good.

Mistress will please spread her legs apart so Mimsey can feel the baby."

As Ginny spread her legs, Dobby turned green and walked to the next room. Mimsey said, "Mistress must relax, Mimsey must feel for the baby."

Ginny felt Mimsey push her tiny into her; it didn't hurt compared to the labor pains, but it was embarrassing.

Mimsey said, "Good, the baby's head is almost there. Mistress must now push when her next squeezing comes."

Ginny understood what the elf meant, and when she felt the next contraction start, she took a deep breath, contracted her muscles, and started to push on the baby.

In Fortescue's ice cream store, Arthur Weasley said, "Molly, we have to get out the back; one more Blasting curse will blow the front in and probably kill us."

Mrs. Weasley said, "We can leave Harry unsupported, he's counting on us to help drive the Death Eaters up the steps to Gringotts. James said his strengthening charm could take three hits like that."

Mr. Weasley said, "Three hits from a Death Eater, that was Voldemort casting those blasters, James' charm is gone. If he hits us again we're dead and we can't help Harry if we're dead. We can go out the back, through the service corridor, and get into another store. We can help Harry from there."

Voldemort was furious, after three curses had passed by Harry leaving him unhurt, and two Blasting curses left the ice cream store undamaged, and two other blasters at Shivlescripts didn't damage that store either, he was beginning to wonder if Potter and his people were actually a threat to him. Then the lightning bolts began to hit and kill his followers.

The Weasleys were barely out the back door when Voldemort turned back to the ice cream shop and blew the entire front of the store in. I made him feel better; at least he managed to make a curse do some damage.

With the Death Eaters on both sides now starting to panic as James, Ron, and Hermione's lightning was raining down, Harry was able to move to the steps of Gringotts.

He kept one alternate dimension open for protection and with the other hand started throwing stunner. He didn't want to use lightning and scare the Death Eaters back; he wanted to draw them to him and the Goblin troops waiting in the bank. The lightning from the rooftops was certainly helping as the Death Eaters tried to get as far from it as they could.

Up the street toward the twins' shop, Harry could see another group of Death Eaters coming his way as Explosions he thought to be mines and grenades went off behind them.

On his left, a smaller group came from the direction of Knockturn alley. Harry hoped Luna, Neville, Remus, and Tonks were driving them; not that they were dead because the Death Eaters overwhelmed them.

Walking up the steps backward, one at a time, Harry stopped when he reached the top step. He did a Sonorus charm on his voice and yelled, "What's the matter Tom, me and my friends stronger than you thought."

Voldemort reached his limit, he yelled, "He is mine to kill, surround him so he cannot flee into the bank."

Death Eaters from both sides began slowly moving up the steps to try and get behind and around Harry. They left an opening between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort now also slowly walked up toward Harry.

The twenty-five so-called Aurors that were actually Voldemort's ministry minions were coming from the Leaky Cauldron and reached the twins' shop. Fred and George had already agreed to do the same thing as they did to the last group, let them pass, then drive them toward Gringotts. The group was in front of the shop when curses sounded from the first floor.

Angelina, Katie, and Lee were peeking out the windows at the crowd in the street when they heard a whoosh, someone was fluing in. All three whirled and cast stunners at the figure coming from the fireplace.

The group walking by stopped and turned toward shop. George yelled down the stairs, "What in Merlin's name was that; the group outside are coming this way now."

Angelina yelled back up, "Someone came through the flue and we stunned him before we saw he's an Auror."

George responded, "He's not an Auror, just dressed like one, stun anyone coming through the flue, except if Ginny decides to come help us of course; nobody else that will help us will be coming through."

There was an explosion and flash of a Phoenix grenade just outside the door as Fred tossed one out the window into the group headed to the shop. A number of curses came back, some at the window where Fred had just ducked; others came through the front door.

Just as Katie and Lee shot stunners back out the front door, another man in Auror robes came through the flue and Angelina stunned him before he could move. Fred and George tossed two more grenades out the second floor window and screams returned, but no more curses.

Fred took the chance of peeking out the window; a dozen charred bodies lay in the street, some still burning. All the living Death Eaters had retreated, some back toward the Leakey Cauldron, some toward Gringotts.

At Gringotts, Harry and Voldemort faced each other ten feet apart; Harry said, "What the matter Tom, me and my friend tougher than you figured?"

Voldemort yelled, "He's mine, surround him so he cannot escape."

Death Eaters had finally moved all the way up the sides of the bank steps and got behind Harry. When he was surrounded, Voldemort cast a killing curse at Harry; he sidestepped it and it hit the bank near the front doors. Harry cast a spell back at Voldemort and the fight was on.

With their backs to the bank, the Death Eaters watching Harry and Voldemort didn't see fifty Goblin troops in full armor come out behind them. Sharptooth yelled, "Grashkak" (Gobbledgook for attack) and in seconds, fifty Death Eaters were dead.

When the other Death Eaters saw the Goblins, they ran down the sides of the steps and back into the street, avoiding the area where Harry and Voldemort were fighting. The Goblins pursued them and fighting was going on all over.

On the roofs, James, Ron, and Hermione had stopped firing lightning when the Death Eaters move out of range; now they couldn't restart because friends and foe were mixed together. James yelled across the street, "We're not doing any good up here; the roofs are warded and safe, we need to get down where we can help."

Ron and Hermione ran to the twins' shop and climbed down to meet Fred and George. They quickly told them the situation up the street at Gringotts and went down to the first floor. Angelina and Lee were watching the flue, Katie the door. On the floor stunned and tied up were five men in Auror robes.

Ron asked, "Is the street clear here so we can get out safely? The main fight is near Gringotts and we need to get there."

Katie said, "The street is empty right now, only bodies nearby."

Ron and Hermione headed out and toward Gringotts.

Molly and Arthur Weasley barely made the service corridor when the store behind them blew in. They found Fleur and Kingsley coming from Shivlescripts to meet them.

Kingsley said, "Voldemort blasted our shop twice and we had to get out; we never even got off a single spell to help Harry. We're planning to find another way to get back to the street so we can help."

Arthur said, "The same thing happened to us; I think Flourish and Blots has a back service door we can use to get to the street."

They ran up the service corridor, found the door and reached the front door of the bookstore. They saw in the street a mob of Death Eaters and Goblins fighting. Death Eaters were rapidly casting curses, most of which seemed to just fade away before reaching the Goblins, some were bouncing off the Goblin armor, occasionally a curse would hit and the Goblin fell.

The Goblins seemed to be depending on their swords and knives; moving in close they were hacking and stabbing at the Death Eaters. Many more Death Eaters than Goblins seemed to be falling.

Kingsley, Fleur, Arthur, and Molly first looked for Harry, but couldn't see him with the mob in the way so they went out to join the fighting.

At the entrance to Knockturn Alley, Luna and Neville hid behind some crates before each opened an alternate dimension aimed down the alley; they waited.

In the alley, more than seventy of Voldemort's followers, mostly young recently recruited thugs, had arrived through the five open flues since the orders to attack in Diagon Alley had come. They were frustrated because they couldn't understand why their magic wasn't working. None would take the lead to move out into Diagon Alley proper.

Finally, several of Voldemort's older and more loyal people arrived and took command. They could hear the noise from the fighting and finally organized the others.

One man dressed as an Auror yelled, "I don't know why our magic isn't working, but you can hear by the sounds of battle that magic is working out there. Our orders are to attack in Diagon Alley; unless you want to face the Dark Lord's wrath when this is over, follow me."

He ran up toward Diagon Alley and dozens of others, afraid of what would happen if they didn't follow him, ran behind him. He ran right into Luna and Neville's alternate dimensions and shrank into nothingness. A dozen others, too close and running to fast to stop, had the same thing happen to them. Several others that tried to stop couldn't because they were being pushed by those farther back that couldn't see what was happening.

Eventually they others did get stopped; Luna and Neville fired lightning down at the killing a few more, the rest retreated back down Knockturn Alley.

Ginny was exhausted from pushing as the last contraction ended; but the pain was much less now. She heard Mimsey say, "Dobby, Mimsey will need a sharp knife and a pan of warm water soon; get them now. Mistress, the little one's head is free and his body will soon follow; one more push during the next squeezing and you work will be done."

Dobby disappeared and a minute later returned with the knife and water. Ginny felt a contraction starting and pushed; she felt the baby slide out and heard a baby cry. Mimsey said, "Mistress can rest, you have a healthy boy. Mimsey will care for him until Mistress has passed the remaining parts."

Mimsey had just cut the umbilical cord and was still washing James Sirius when the doctor and his wife popped in by Portkey. Neither had ever seen a house elf before; the wife screamed and the doctor froze watching a strange creature holding a baby.

Not even knowing if the creatures could speak or understand him, the doctor yelled, "Don't hurt that baby."

The doctor lunged to grab the baby, but before he reached Mimsey, Dobby snapped his fingers and the doctor and his wife were frozen in place. Dobby said, "You will not hurt the little Master."

Ginny gathered enough strength to say, "Well, it's about time you got here; better late than never. Mimsey, finish with James Sirius; Dobby, free the doctor and his wife, but don't let them near Mimsey and James Sirius until I can explain things to them."

Dobby snapped his fingers again to free them then said, "You will listen to Mistress and not hurt little Master."

The doctor said, "Mrs. Potter, what is happening here?"

Ginny answered, "When I went into labor and you didn't come when I called, Dobby and Mimsey had to help me deliver the baby. I still need you to help; you should check me and the baby."

Finally the doctor's wife spoke, "What are these creatures; will they hurt the baby?"

The doctor move to check Ginny and she said, "They're house elves, I trust them with my life and with James Sirius. They would never do anything to hurt us. Mimsey has delivered over a hundred babies."

The doctor said, "Mrs. Potter, all the afterbirth is out and you will be fine with a little rest; I'll check the baby now if you will tell, ah, its Mimsey correct, tell her to let me."

Ginny said, "Mimsey, I know you have checked James Sirius and I trust you; but it is the doctor's job to deliver babies and I want you to let him do his job. Please give him the baby."

Mimsey walked over to the doctor and handed the baby over; his wife joined him and after a few minutes, the doctor said, "Everything checks out, the baby looks to be perfectly fine.

Mimsey, you did excellent work helping your Mistress."

Mimsey said, "Mistress is not mine, I am a Hogwarts elf; I came to help because Dobby did not know how and asked Mimsey to come. No elf can refuse to help a human."

The doctor's wife said, "Mimsey, I know you did a good job; but I can't believe over a hundred women allowed an elf to deliver their babies rather than going to a human doctor."

Mimsey said, "Mimsey never helped with a human baby before; Mimsey helped over a hundred Hogwarts elf mothers have little one. This is Mimsey's first human little one; but it is not different, the mother does all of the work."

Ginny tried not to react to that news; when Dobby had told her Mimsey had delivered a hundred babies, Ginny just assumed they were human. Well, everything worked out fine; she wondered if she should tell Harry, she knew she could never tell Hermione or Ron.

The doctor said, "I'm sorry I was late, such a short labor is odd; but I should have realized it was possible that since the baby grew so fast, it might be born fast too.

With you and the baby healthy, I assume you'll stay here and not go to a hospital now. Isn't Mr. Potter or you friend Hermione here, why were you left alone? Do you want me and my wife to help get you and the baby up to your bedroom, or will the elves do that too."

Ginny pointed to the security telly and said, "My husband and friends are tied up trying to stop a homicidal maniac from killing people. I'm sure they'll be home soon; until then Dobby will stay with us."

The doctor and his wife looked at the fighting shown on the telly and she said, "You mean that's not a movie; that's a real fight happening right now?"

Ginny looked at the screen for the first time since she went into heavy labor; it was now showing Harry and Voldemort casting curses at each other on the steps of Gringotts.

The doctor and his wife knew of magic since he worked with Walking Doe years ago; but neither had seen a magical fight or curses being cast like that.

The doctor said, "That's your husband isn't it; and they're trying to kill each other."

Ginny said, "Yes, that's the reason I've been seeing you in secret and why we asked you to come here to deliver the baby instead of me going to a hospital.

It will be over in a few minutes and Harry will be back here with me."

With the fighting still going on in street, Harry and Voldemort continued to fight on the steps of Gringotts. Neither could hit the other until Voldemort blasted the step at Harry's feet; the step crumbled and Harry fell to the ground.

Voldemort cast another killing curse at Harry; he knew he couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way, so he held out his arm to open and alternate dimension to absorb the curse. Instead, the sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand; the killing curse hit the Goblin made blade and reflected off the shiny surface.

Voldemort didn't have the time to react; his own reflected curse hit him and he fell, rolling down the steps all the way to the street.

All the fighting stopped for a second as Death Eaters, Goblins, and wizards looked at Voldemort's body. The Goblins recovered first, and returned to slashing and stabbing the horrified Death Eaters. Many fell before the others began to flee.

Lucius Malfoy was the first to try and disapparate, when he found out he couldn't he pulled a medallion hanging around his neck; it must be a Portkey, but when he found it didn't work he simply began to run.

Some ran toward the Leakey Cauldron, right to where Ron and Hermione were waiting to cast lightning. Some ran toward Knockturn Alley right at James; some went into stores, possibly hoping to find an open flue. Some threw down their wands and surrendered.

Lucius ran right at Ron firing curses that were harmlessly absorbed by Hermione's alternate dimension. At ten feet, Ron fired lightning, which blasted Malfoy backward, dead before he hit the ground.

Like Malfoy, Bellatrix tried to disapparate, then to use a Portkey before she ran. Harry saw her and went after her; she killed Sirius and he wasn't going to let her escape. As she got close to Knockturn Alley, Harry began firing curses to try and stop her.

Alerted by the noise from Harry's curses, Neville turned to see who was firing spells behind him. He recognized her; she didn't stop, but as she looked back at Harry, she ran right into Neville's lightning.

Gradually the noise in the street died down and the few Death Eaters still alive were tied up. Harry asked Neville and Luna to stay and guard the entrance to Knockturn Alley while he returned to Gringotts.

He met James, Ron, and Hermione there; Sharptooth also came over. The Goblin said, "Lord Potter, a great victory for all of us; would you like my troops to help search for Death Eaters trying to escape?"

Harry said, "Sharptooth, I see your knife found many enemies. Yes, I could use your help; all the shops must be searched and Knockturn Alley to. If your troops do the shops here, my friends and I will take care of Knockturn Alley."

Sharptooth turned to a nearby Goblin, waved his hand, Pointed and said, "Benk cradim miskash; godabin quakgaun." (Search all the shops; take no prisoners.)

Harry led James, Ron, and Hermione to meet up with Luna and Neville. By then, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, and Tonks followed; Kingsley asked, "Voldemort is dead; what are we doing here?"

Pointing to Knockturn Alley, Harry said, "There are loads of Death Eaters still down there; the Goblins will search the stores up here, but I don't want all these others to escape and start over with a new leader."

Bill asked, "How do we do this?'

Harry said, "Luna and Neville can hold alternate dimensions open and we all walk behind them down the alley; when we get to a shop we stop, clear the shop, then move to the next until all shops are clear. We have to move soon, the open flues down there are letting them escape."

Harry's phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket and said hello. He listened for a minute and said, "I'll be right there."

Hermione asked, "Anything wrong."

Harry was grinning, he said, "Ginny had the baby, she said she and the baby are both fine; but she wants to know when I'll be home."

Everyone started to congratulate him and he continued, "She said she saw the fight with Voldemort on the security telly in the training house so she knows I'm not busy anymore.

Kingsley, you have the most experience with this type of thing, take charge and everyone be careful. I'm going to see my wife and son."

With the anti- Apparation and anti-Portkey wards still in place, Harry had to walk all the way back to the Leakey Cauldron to Apparate home. On the way, he was stopped by all his friends and took time to tell the Weasleys about the baby. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came back to Grimmauld Place with him to see their grandson.

It was late that night before the clean up was done and everyone else was able to come see Ginny and the baby.


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilog

Chapter XII – Epilog

A month had passed since the fight in Diagon Alley; people were still adjusting to life in the open. Ron asked Hermione to marry him and she accepted; they hadn't set a date yet.

Voldemort's supporters at the ministry had either slipped away or been arrested. Kingsley was named acting Minister of Magic until an election could be held; it was still a month away, but nobody else was running against him.

At Harry's urging, Kingsley was already meeting with Goblin representatives to forge a closer and more just relationship between wizards and the Goblin Nation.

Remus and Tonks had moved in together, but he hadn't proposed yet.

Fred and George opened another shop in Hogsmeade and not only kept Lee, and Katie on staff, they hired two more people because Angelina left after being drafted by the Puddlmere United Quidditch team.

Luna and her father were waiting for new presses so they could start publishing the Quibbler again.

Much of the damage to Diagon Alley was already repaired and all the stores expected to be open before the back to school shopping season started.

Trials were being scheduled for the captured Death Eaters; others were being hunted down, but it was slow going because the Auror corps was decimated during the war. Kingsley asked Harry, Ron, and Neville to join, but all refused.

Neville was going to get a Master Degree in Botany; he wanted to teach Herbology.

The twins offered Ron a partnership as manager of the Hogsmeade shop and he accepted.

Harry hadn't decided what he wanted to do; but he knew he didn't want to spend the rest of his life chasing dark wizards. He had been fighting Voldemort for the last seven years of his life and that was enough for him.

He also had Ginny and the baby to think about now. It wouldn't be fair to them for him to keep putting his life in danger; Ginny had gone thought that for too long already, even being left alone to deliver their first child.

Today, Harry had a surprise planned for Ginny; something he knew she would love. They got dressed in their finest Muggle clothes, the baby too, he said, "I want to take you somewhere for a visit."

She now had her Apparation license but since he wouldn't tell her where they were going, she let him guide her. She was holding James Sirius in her arms as they appeared in a large room where a fancy dressed Muggle was waiting.

She whispered, "Harry, won't we get in trouble for letting a Muggle see us Apparating?"

He answered, "No, It's all taken care of."

The Muggle came over and said, "Lord and Lady Potter; you may enter."

He led them into another large room where an older woman was sitting on an ornate chair with three younger men standing nearby. The Muggle man said, "Your Majesty, Lord and Lady Potter."

Ginny's mouth fell open, she wanted to ask Harry if that really was the Muggle Queen; but before she could, the woman said, "Lord Potter, I asked you here to thank you personally for your efforts in stopping the Dark Wizard and saving s the lives of so many of my subjects.

For years, the Prime Ministers have kept me current on what was happening to my magical subjects for the past twenty years. I was overjoyed seventeen years ago when I was informed how you, only a child at the time stopped the first Wizarding war; but sorry to hear you lost your parents at that time.

Recently the present Prime Minister had nothing but bad news for years until last month; he informed me that you, by yourself, once again stopped a magical war. I thank you."

Harry said, "It was my pleasure your Majesty; Voldemort was a scourge to all you subjects, Muggle and magical. But I didn't do it by myself, my wife and many of my friends have been working with me for years to end the war.

Your Majesty, may I introduce my wife, Lady Ginevra Potter and our son, James Sirius Potter."

The Queen said, "Welcome Lady Potter, the Prime Minister informed me that while Lord Potter was fighting, you had your own adventure. Please bring your son closer so I can see him."

Ginny approached the Queen and said, "Your Majesty, I'm honored to meet you; I heard stories that Harry's… I mean Lord Potter's parents and grandparents came to your summer and winter balls; but I never expect to meet you."

Ginny got a deep Weasley blush from talking to the Queen; but the Queen said, "Don't worry my dear, the formal greetings are over; we can speak normally with each other now.

You're quite beautiful, and you son looks to be healthy and happy. I was told you delivered him without help; that the doctor never came."

Ginny answered, "Not quite alone your Majesty, I had two house elves helping. Sorry, but I'm not sure if you know about house elves."

The Queen said, "I have seen pictures but never met a live elf."

Ginny asked, "Would you like to?"

The Queen said, "Yes, I think it would be fascinating; could you send for one."

Ginny said, "Dobby, come here please."

Harry walked up to stand next to Ginny as Dobby popped in; he said, "Mistress called Dobby."

Ginny said, "You Majesty, this is Dobby, one of the elves that help me deliver my son."

The Queen looked over the little elf and said, "Truly amazing, do all my magical subjects have elves helping them?'

Harry answered, "No your Majesty, very few; it's similar to the number of Muggles that have servants."

The Queen said, "I wish I could learn more about the lives on my magical subjects; but our time today is limited. Perhaps we could meet again sometime; you and Lady Potter will of course be able to attend the ball next month; the formal invitations will be going out soon.

I thank you again for your service; I am pleased to know that the noble families still have a sense of duty to serve the welfare of the country.

The Muggle man that led them in, came over and said, "Pleas follow me."

When they got home, Ginny yelled, "Harry James Potter, how could you take me to see the Queen without giving me a chance to get my hair and makeup perfect; I don't know what she thought of how I looked."

Harry said, "She thought you looked beautiful; she said so. Besides, you'll have a chance to check your hair and makeup next month before the ball."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you Mr. Potter; how would you like to go upstairs and see if we can get started on a playmate for James."


End file.
